


Creepypasta: Remember (Masky story)

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Confusion, Creepypasta, F/M, Family, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, M/M, Moving, Multi, Romance, Torture, Walk Into A Bar, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: Tim is a normal guy, other than he has severe amnesia that blocks off his memory past three years ago. He lives a relatively normal life, before he is offered a job at a club as a bartender. Will the secrets of his life be revealed? Will he fall for the bouncer that has a wild grin? FIND OUT NOW!*CHARACTERS MIGHT/IS OOC





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Willy..." The man said tiredly to the dog, laying on the couch as he didn't feel like sleeping in his bedroom alone without Willy. He snuggled into a ball, grabbing the blanket on the couch to cover himself. He made a vow to never work until closing time again, especially since he had to open the diner the next morning.  
"Oh god... Come on... One more day then it is in the weekend." He said, about to close his eyes when his phone went off, the loud ringtone of Cannibal letting him know it was his friend Eugene Jackson, who everyone called EJ. He yanked it out of his pocket, answering the phone.  
"Hey, Tim! Want to party?" EJ asked, Tim groaning at the thought making the man on the other end silent for a moment. "You didn't let them give you closing then open shift again did you?"  
"Maybe..." Tim said.  
"You need to stick up for yourself! Come on man!" EJ yelled at him, Tim sighing and running his hands through his brown hair as he took out a cigarette from his pocket.  
"Yeah... But what am I to do? I need the money, EJ..."  
"Tell them to give you a raise and fuck off..." Tim gaped, freezing just before he lighted his cigarette.  
"Great... And lose the only job that'll pay the bills here? Scratch that, the only one that'll hire me that'll pay the bills?" Tim groaning, lighting his cigarette before sucking on it long and deep.  
"You know I will spot ya the cash if ya need it, Timmy!"  
"I don't need a loan... I need a better job..."   
"Why don't you come work for me at the CPC?" Tim chuckled, the name for the club EJ was the manager at was owned by some guy named Mr. S, no one seeing him except for some rare moments when he came to the club.  
"You could really get me a job there?" Tim asked in disbelief, you having to be unique like having a strange ability to get a job there,  
"Yeah yeah I can. I gotz the connections, Tim!"   
"Tell me when I got the job and I'll tell my boss to suck it..." Tim said, chuckling as he smoked his cigarette slowly now, much more relaxed.  
"You gotta cut back on the packs, Timmy..."  
"Okay, mom..." Tim said, sarcastic but he put out the cigarette anyway. He knew it was a bad habit but he only smoked one cigarette a day, twice a day on stressful ones.  
"You will thank me son!" EJ said, Tim laughing before talking some more, ending up saying goodbye thirty minutes later after agreeing to go out to see the club himself.  
"Well, Willy... I guess I better get some good clothes on..." Tim said, getting up reluctantly and heading to his room to get changed. Another thirty minutes later EJ was honking his horn in Tim's driveway making Tim run out so EJ wouldn't wake his neighbors. Tim went into the passenger side, smacking EJ lightly.  
"Dude! I have neighbors!"  
"Fuck da police, and fuck yo neighbors. Get in, mah homie!" Tim sighed, getting in and he barely shut the door before EJ zoomed out of his driveway and down the road, having to scramble to put on his seatbelt.  
"You're going to get us pulled over!" Tim said, holding onto the armrest as EJ obviously wasn't caring about the speed limit.  
"FUCK. DA. POLICE!" EJ said, smirking.  
"Do you want to party or spend the night in a boring Jail cell?" Tim asked, knowing that would get through to his friend.  
"...Fruck." EJ said, slowing down. He frowns, not liking the 'slow' life. "You always have to ruin my fun, man?"  
"When it means we can live to party some more than yeah..." Tim said, smiling as he leaned back and EJ glanced at him with a smirk.  
"You partying means one beer and standing in a corner. Wow. You are an ANIMAL!" EJ said, acting shocked.  
"Is it bad that I like to just enjoy myself... You know what... Fine! I'll drink two beers!" Tim said, chuckling as EJ groaned at his lameness.  
"Man! You need to live some! Have like ten beers and just use that smokin body of yours to groove on the dance floor." EJ starts doing a little hula dance in his seat.  
"EJ... Come on... When have I ever danced? Except for that one time at the Christmas party last year."  
"When I spiked your drink... That. Was. Amazing."  
"Surprisingly, a spiked drink tastes better than a regular beer..."   
"I know! It's like BOOM! FLAVOR!" EJ said, bouncing in his seat.  
"If you can spike one of my drinks tonight without me knowing, I'll dance... BUT! You only have two chances as I am only having two beers." Tim challenged, doing it because he liked to dance actually, but not while sober.  
"Challenge accepted. I was planning on doing it anyway..." He said, shrugging. He pulls out his phone, and starts texting, not actually looking at the phone while driving.  
""EJ! Texting while driving! Haven't you heard any of the commercials! Arrive alive man!" Tim yelled, seeing the club in the distance.  
"I am watching the road.... I am a master of texting." He said, grinning wildly.  
"Why is this place so loud?" Tim asked, changing the subject as they pulled up to the club.  
"Music is SUPPOSED to be loud."  
"It's supposed to be at an average volume, just enough to hear..." Tim joked, getting out of the car making him wish he had brought his noise canceling earbuds.  
"Dude, its a club. LOUD, PROUD, and all hell to get out. Now, get in, and get the bartender's number." EJ said, sliding out.  
"EJ!" Tim yelled, blushing slightly as he waited for his friend to come up to him before chewing him out about how he definitely will NOT get numbers and the main thing was to see if he could actually get the job.  
"Get all the numbas! Get them all! Ladies! Gentlemen! Let's frack them all!" EJ said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Did you listen to a word I just said?"   
"LADIES!" EJ says, strolling up to a couple of college girls.   
"Oh my god..." Tim said, following his friend with his head in his hands.  
"Heyy baby what's your sign? You look like a virgo to me..." EJ said, winking as he slid an arm around one.  
"I am so sorry about him..." Tim said, apologizing for the lame pick up line. The other girls smiled at him, giggling and Tim wondered why.  
"Ladies, this is Tim, my wing man. He is single, loves walks on the beach, and is all about money..." EJ said, winking at Tim.  
"Really? How romantic are you?" Tim gave her a blank stare, trying to figure out a way to say he wasn't interested.  
"I don't think I'm your type..."   
"Yeah, I am more your type, sugar." EJ said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girl ignored EJ, twirling her hair and batting her eyes at Tim.  
"What type do you like? I can be anything you want to be..." The girl said, giving him a hot look and he looked to EJ for help.  
"Back off! I was looking for a threesome partner! Tim is MY BOYFRIEND!" EJ said, before hugging Tim. He whispered to the man. "Saved ya bro..."  
"Very funny..." The girl said dryly looking to Tim and he sighed, putting his hands together.  
"He's right about one thing... I like the type of people with dicks." Tim said, the girl gaping as her friends laughed at her failed attempt and they walked away quickly.  
"But I am single ladies! Please! I AM LONELY!" EJ said, falling to his knees.  
"Why don't girls leave me alone and go after you? What do they find attractive about me...?" Tim sighed, pulling up his friend.  
"You are too smexy for your own good! You are the mysterious loner, and chicks dig that." EJ said, sighing. "Looks like I am sticking to chloroform..."  
"Have fun with that... Now let's go into the club and get you a few beers..." Tim said, pulling out some money he was saving for a rainy day but he thought now would be as best as any.  
"Yeah! Release the kraken!" EJ said, nodding as he ran inside. Tim laughed and walked inside calmly, wincing at the loud music pumping through his ears and shaking his body. He immediately lost his friend but when he finally found the bar a beer had already been ordered for him with a note on the napkin saying 'Have fun!'.  
"Hello kid. You look out of place..." A man said, pale with black hair. He had a wild grin on his face, and endless eyes.  
"Who's your friend? I know all the regulars..." The guy said, smirking.  
"He works here as a manager... You know EJ?" he asked, wondering if this guy worked here also.  
"Oh the cannibal... Yes. I do. He is a real 'lady killer', eh?" The man said, laughing. Tim wondered how he knew his and EJ's little joke but he guessed that EJ knew him well enough to let him in on it.  
"I guess... Who are you?" Tim asked, sipping his beer to taste that it was spiked and he planned to finish it once the man left.  
"The name is Jeffrey. I work as the bouncer of sorts." He said, smirking.  
"Cool..." Tim said, unimpressed as he could tell Jeff's eyes were wandering over his body.  
"I also offer entertainment." He said, snickering.  
"What kind?" He asked, wondering if he was a magician or something as he sipped his drink once more.  
"I am... a beautifying artist... and a comedian." He said, chuckling, as he liked his wording of it.  
"Great... Tell me about your beautifying..." Tim asked.  
"It is all in the smile..." He said, smiling brightly. "I work with people who need to... smile more."  
"If you ask EJ about it he would say I need that..." Tim said, chuckling as he knew he was a loner but he didn't care,  
"Maybe I will work on you later..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I don't think I need help... And if EJ says anything different tell him to shut it..." Tim smiled as he got the other man to chuckle.  
"EJ is... erratic, but aren't we all?" Jeff said, smiling.  
"I prefer to think myself as the more... practical one... unless you get me angry of course..." Tim said, smiling as he was having a normal ish conversation with someone.   
"Practical? Explain..."  
"Just tonight he was driving way too fast and I had to explain to him that if he didn't want to spend the night in jail he would have to slow down... Or the time he tried to jump off the roof into a pool that was much too far away..." Tim sighed, wishing he could be the stupid one sometimes.  
"EJ is the... lively one." Jeff said, shaking his head.  
"Sometimes I wish I could be like that until my brain tells me how stupid it is to wish to act dumb..." Tim said, taking another larger sip.  
"I do it sometimes..." Jeff said.  
"Act dumb?" Tim asked, not sure what he meant.  
"Do dumb things." He said, chuckling.  
"Don't you regret it the next day?" Tim asked, slightly regretting to accept the drink because he forgot it made his vision all weird, but in a good way and he felt like he could talk about anything.  
"Naw... I usually do it while drunk. Man, I am legendary among the masses that see me though..." Jeff said, smirking as he saw the slight sway of Tim.  
"I'm going to be drunk after this beer though..." Tim giggled, feeling hips hips start to move to the beat on their own accord.  
"Care to dance with me?" Jeff asked, holding out a hand.  
"Sure..." Tim said, taking a big swig before putting it down as his mind went hazy and he took the hand. Jeff pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, snapping his fingers three times and a dance song came on. Jeff moved swiftly to the beat, Tim doing the same and he was surprisingly nimble for a drunk man. Jeff soon pulled Tim close to him and he blushed at feeling his body against Jeff's.  
"I don't believe I caught your name..." Jeff said in his ear, Tim purring.  
"It's Tim..."   
"Like... Timothy? The guy who wants to apply here?" Jeff asked, curious.  
"Yeah... Sorry if I've made a weird impression..." Tim said, moving his hair out of his eyes as he was kept close to Jeff by one hand.  
"I like you... I will recommend keeping you..." He said, winking, though it looked weird.  
"Thanks... I'm starting to believe your smile job as I haven't smiled this much in weeks..." Tim said, a big smile on his face.  
"See? Never doubt the employees here, Tim... We take our jobs seriously." He said, smiling the biggest yet.  
"I work at this sucky diner right now... And my boss hates my guts so I'm hoping I get this job.. I'll already know two people here." Tim said, swaying to the beat once more as he let Jeff lead the next song.  
"What diner? Maybe I will pay your soon to be ex-boss a visit!" Jeff asked, eyes flashing. Tim laughed, thinking it was a joke before explaining it was the one off of 67.  
"I know the place, I will go later on, for you." He said, swinging Tim around. Tim giggled, feeling like he was flying and he nodded at Jeff.  
"Okay! Hey, you want a drink?" Tim asked, willing to pay a drink for a man who gave him such happiness.  
"I get free drinks, toots, but let me treat you to an unspiked drink." He said, helping him to the bar. Tim was surprisingly able to walk, the spiked drink full effects not lasting long but he still let himself be led by the handsome man.  
"What is your poison?" Tim asked, making conversation.  
"Rum... I be a pirate drinker." Jeff said, laughing at the lame joke.  
"I prefer the lighter stuff... Doesn't take me long before I'm actually drunk..." Tim said, smiling as he seemed to connect with Jeff.  
"I am a very tolerant drinker. I can down maybe 2 vodka bottles before getting tipsy." Jeff said, pausing. "Maybe I have a drinking problem."  
"If you don't drink all the time in excess than it's not a drinking problem... Some people have a natural tolerance for drinking... I actually did a paper on it... Though it was an F because it was inappropriate for school..." Tim snickered, remembering that day.  
"Fuck schools man. Education is best when done at home."  
"School's brought some good memories..." Tim said, Jeff shaking his head and ordered a bottle of Vodka and Tim mentioned he never had the stuff before making Jeff gape at him.  
"Its the stuff Russians are made of... Are you not Russian?!"  
"I'm part Russian... Does that count?" Tim asked, giggling as Jeff smiled at him.  
"Then we drink, comrade!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"What does Vodka taste like?" Tim asked, slightly nervous as the strong odor of alcohol came off of it as Jeff poured him a small shot.  
"LIke rainbows and sparkles and manliness..."  
"Okay... I'm going to trust you on this..." Tim said, picking up the drink before just swigging it down, causing him to cough violently as it was a horrid taste and it burned going down. Jeff only laughed and patted his back.  
"As I told you, manliness." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Manliness tastes like cur..." Tim said, finally catching his breath as some others took their shots with ease, smirking at him in amusement.  
"I know, but man it is the alcohol of kings."  
"Give me another..." Tim said, strained but the pure alcohol made him feel warm and he liked it.  
"Another vodka shot for this fine young man!" Tim smiled as another was poured, looking at Jeff only for him to motion for him to drink it. Tim drank it quickly once again, except this time there was less coughing and more warmth, Tim closing his eyes to enjoy it fully.  
"Mmm..." Tim murmured, feeling himself moving to the beat once more causing Jeff to smirk.  
"See?" Jeff said, taking in a whole shot. "Good stuff!"  
"Uh-huh..." Tim said, leaning against Jeff a little and Jeff stroked his back causing him to smile. This was much better than being spiked, much more warm.  
"So, do you want to meet up with your interviewer?" Tim smiled and tried to compose himself only to giggle as the world spun.  
"Do you think that is a good idea right now?" Tim asked, feeling the buzz mess with his vision.  
"I believe in you!" He said, laughing.  
"Then let's go!" Tim said, jumping down from the stool only to wobble as he saw stars for a second.  
"Maybe we should wait awhile..." Jeff said, rethinking his idea.  
"Maybe... What do you want to do until then?" Tim asked, wondering where EJ was but then he realized he probably got lucky with some girl.  
"Learn more about you, Tim." Jeff said, winking.  
"Like what?" He purred, Jeff standing up from the stool.  
"How old are you?"  
"Turning 24 this year... You?" Tim asked, smiling as Jeff chuckled, starting to love the sound already.  
"I am 25." Jeff said, smirking as he realized he was older.  
"So, you have more experience in life..." Tim said.  
"By two years."  
"Still more life experience... Tell me about your... Beautifying business." Tim said, wanting to keep the topic off of himself and Jeff smirked.  
"Well... My beauty secrets are... secret, but I make people beautiful."  
"That sounds cool... Do you do it for guys also...?" He asked, feeling more sober as the buzz weared off and he wished he could stay drunk longer than for 20 minutes.  
"Yeah..." Jeff said, nodding. Tim felt like the conversation was getting awkward so he decided to change the subject.  
"How about we go see the interviewer now? I'm feeling better..." Tim said, smiling as he jumped down before holding out a hand.  
"Sure... Right this way, Tim.." Jeff said, leading him to the back. The loud music was significantly dulled, like it was almost soundproofed. Tim took deep silent breaths, sobering himself up even more.  
"What is the interviewer's name?" Tim asked.  
"He's EJ's cousin, LJ. He is a clowner, so... try to make him laugh and you are in."  
"You mean Lance?" Tim asked, walking to the door with Jeff, Jeff knocking hard.  
"Yeah..." He said, before the door opened.  
"TIMMY!!!" Lance yelled, hugging the man as he laughed.  
"Hello again, LJ..." Tim said, being squeezed a bit too hard.  
"As you can see, he is very... loud."  
"I am NOT LOUD!! I'm just EXCITED!!" LJ yelled, throwing chocolate in the air before laughing as he went back into his office was with Tim following.  
"I'm here about a job? EJ was supposed to give me a reference?" Tim said.  
"Yes he did! I just called your old boss and told him he can suck my lollipop!"  
"So I got the job?!" Tim asked in shock.  
"Yes! You are our new bartender/listener!"  
"So, I just make drinks and listen to people?" Tim asked, thinking that was an easy job as he went to a bartending school for two years.  
"Yes! Exactly!" LJ said, nodding.  
"Sounds perfect.. But how much does it pay?" Tim asked, wondering as he did have his own house and a dog he had to pay for.  
"Very good, 11 dollars an hour plus tips."   
"That's much better than my last job." Tim said, shocked that a job like this would make so much.  
"Now, you gotta get your attire and your grin on, so head on into that room and put on the uniform."  
"Okay..." Tim said, not realizing he had to start tonight and he went to the room to see an outfit already laid out. He put it on before looking in the mirror to see he liked it except it looked a bit too revealing for his tastes. It was short shorts with a cute top with his nametag on it. He came out and showed LJ, him giving a thumbs up.  
"Now get out there and drown them! Except Ben... He needs to be cut off after a certain point."  
"Make sure you give me schedule for working here by the end of the night, alright?" Tim said, flashing his best smile before walking out. He headed to the bar to find a note from the last bartender saying he took too long so he left and a lot of people wanting beer but they quieted down once they saw his outfit before starting once again,  
"Margarita!"  
"Bud lite!"  
"Budweiser!"  
"Bloody Mary!"  
In less than five minutes Tim had gotten all of their drinks done and everyone happy with minimal wolf whistles and pick up lines from the customers. Jeff walked over, and sat at the bar, smiling as he watched the young man work. Tim didn't notice him until he got everything under control, flashing his brightest smile at Jeff before heading toward him.  
"What's your poison?" Tim asked, his smile brighter than Jeff's as he felt happy at this new job already.  
"I like the venom of rattlesnakes, actually." He said, smirking.  
"Well cowboy, there aren't no rattlesnakes here... I have a nice shot of vodka or rum for you though..." Tim teased the slightly older man, washing a shot glass.  
"Than ye' kindly, mister." Jeff said, taking on a southern accent. "A bit of rum for me, if ye don't mind..."  
"Of course..." Tim giggled, some men looking at Jeff in jealousy as Tim poured a big shot of rum for him. "Large one for the cowboy..."   
"Thank you, young man." He said, before glaring at the men with the evilest sneer he had. "He's MINE. Back off." The men quickly made an exit, and he chuckled. "That did it... You should have an easier time now."  
"T-thanks..." Tim said, blushing slightly as he couldn't believe Jeff said that. It was fine with EJ because he knew the man was joking.  
"Hey! You got the job!" Speaking of EJ there he was with a red head in his arms. Jeff seemed to be annoyed for a moment with EJ showing up but his face turned into a smile.  
"Yes he did. He is a natural too." Jeff said.  
"Well, I know that in college he was the local bartender at parties... Never drank himself but when he did it was only one beer... How much have you had to drink tonight? That one beer I got you?" EJ laughed drunkenly as the girl giggled as she was probably drunk too.  
"I actually tried vodka." Tim replied, starting to mix up a drink someone called out for. EJ scoffed at him, not believing him.  
"I made him a real man." Jeff said proudly, chuckling.  
"I don't believe you." EJ said, Tim shrugging.  
"Your loss..." Tim said. "So, why did you ditch me earlier?"   
"I met up with this cutie and showed her around..." EJ said, the girl giggling.  
"What's her name?" He asked.  
"Jazmine..." EJ said, grabbing her ass. "She's coming with me to the VIP room, if you know what I mean!"  
"Have fun..." Tim said, not knowing how EJ could just sleep with anybody and not care. "Just... try to sober up before you do anything..."  
"Hell naw! Being drunk is half the fun!" EJ said, luring the girl away.  
"It'll probably be more fun sober!" Tim said after him, but he was gone and Tim banged his head on the counter. "What am I to do with him?"   
"Sell him to the gypsies?"   
"Already tried that... They gave him back..." Tim chuckled, swooping up and starting the drinks as a crowd suddenly came to the counter. After he dealt with it he went back to Jeff. "Sorry about that..."   
"It's the job." Jeff said, waving it off. "So, pretty boy, tell me about yourself."  
"Well... Um..." Tim blushed at the pretty boy comment, not used to getting hit on by guys and he started to explain things about him without going into too much detail or too much into his past.  
"Cool beans. You ever karaoke?" Jeff asked, curious.  
"Me? Oh no... I've always been too afraid to try..." He said, shifting his feet.  
"I bet you would be amazing..." Jeff said, winking.  
"I bet not..." Tim said, not knowing why he was blushing so much but he knew his cheeks felt warm.  
"How much?" Jeff asks, eyes bright.  
"I'll either do anything or pay 25 bucks..." Tim bet, not realizing what he was saying before Jeff stood up.  
"Here you go." Jeff said, putting down money. "Get out there and sing, baby."  
"I have to work..." He said, not wanting to mess up on his first day.  
"Entertainment after work then?" He said, smirking.  
"Okay... But I'm telling you I won't lose..."  
"You better sing a song I like..." He said, chuckling.  
"What songs DO you like?" He asked, moving his hips as a song played that he liked. Jeff stared at his hips, lost for a minute.  
"This one..." He murmured, watching his hips. Tim followed Jeff's eyes to his hips and he swirled them trying to show he noticed the staring and he liked it. "Damn... you single?"  
"Does it look like I'd have a boyfriend?" Tim asked, bringing his hips within arms reach and Jeff reached out for them only to have Tim to pull away making Jeff groan.  
"It's not nice to tease..."  
"What are you going to do about it, handsome?" Tim teased, swirling his once more as he brought them closer slowly.  
"I am going to ask you on a date." Jeff said, serious.  
"W-what?" Tim said, blushing slightly as he wondered if Jeff was messing around.  
"A date. You. Me. Date." He said, smiling.  
"Ok... Date. Time. Activity." Tim answered, his heart lighting up and butterflies were flying everywhere, never having been asked out on a date.  
"Park. Picnic? After work?"   
"Sure, but I thought you wanted to me to do Karaoke after work?" He asked, not knowing when after work would be actually as he was never given a time he was allowed to leave.  
"Ech. I want a date more." Jeff said, stretching.  
"Perfect... See you after work?" Tim asked, Jeff nodding before he left to actually do his job and Tim was then swamped for the next few hours until closing time at around 6 am the next day. Tim was exhausted from quickly running around behind the bar and from working at the diner the day before and having to work all night. Tim was cleaning up the bar, thinking about all the stories the customers had told him when Jeff strolled up to the bar without Tim noticing him.  
"Looks like you had a night..." Tim jumped from suddenly seeing Jeff and he nodded.  
"Yep... Are we still on for our date though?" He asked, the one thing that had been getting him through some of the stories some of the customers had.  
"Sure. Get dressed and we can go."  
"Of course..." Tim said, heading to the back and got dressed quickly before heading back out to see Jeff was waiting for him, wearing his own street clothes. "Hey, you look nice..."   
"Thanks. It's original." Jeff said, smirking. Tim was staring at Jeff's outfit, it looking very familiar but he didn't know where and he started getting a headache with his world starting to change a little.  
"I bet... Look, I'm going to go to the bathroom first and then we'll get out of here, alright?" Tim said, heading for the men's room.  
"I will wait here." Jeff said, leaning against the door. Tim quickly made his way through the bathroom before bringing out a couple of pills from his pocket and he downed them quickly, everything becoming normal once more. He sighed, looking in the mirror before washing his hands and heading out to see Jeff was talking with LJ.  
"Hey you two.. What are you talking about?" Tim said, smiling as Jeff looked at him happily.  
"About how I bagged the new boy." Jeff said, winking. Tim blushed and LJ looked at him with excitement written on his face.  
"THIS IS SO CUTE!!" He yelled, smiling big and Tim laughed as he was hugged.  
"I ship it." Jeff said, smirking.  
"You can't ship yourself..." Tim said, Jeff only taking his hand.  
"Yes I can." He said, his voice a little deeper making Tim shiver a bit.  
"O-ok..." He said, feeling lost in Jeff's eyes when he looked into them.  
"Now, let's go get some ice cream and go to the park!"  
"Are any of the ice cream parlors open at 6 am?" He asked, not sure any would be.  
"Of course! Come, its called Creamy Corner." Jeff said, running outside like a child.  
"See you later LJ..." Tim said, running after Jeff.  
Jeff was getting into a white truck, massive in size. He smirks and honks the horn repeatedly.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tim yelled, opening the passenger side door and lifting himself into the huge truck. He closed the door, shivering as the huge truck roared to life and a lot of horsepower zoomed through him.  
"Like it? I call him Nighttime, cuz this rocker can put you to sleep while parked!"  
"Yeah... I can feel it...." Tim said, the vibrations making him feel sleepy already as he always fell asleep in car rides.  
"So, let's put it in drive and go!" He said, smirking.  
"You enjoy being powerful don't you?" Tim asked, Jeff nodding quickly.  
"Yessss..." Jeff says, revving the engine. Tim leaned back, letting the vibrations go through him to his heart as though he was at a very loud concert.  
"Who needs power when you have a Jalopy..." Tim joked, not having one but he laughed when he saw Jeff gape at him.  
"Tell me you don't have one of those shitbuckets!!"   
"Of course not! I'm not THAT stupid!" Tim laughed.  
"Thank the gods..."  
"Let's go before all their ice cream melts..." Tim said, pointing toward the road as he posed like a superhero.  
"Shall I speed?" Jeff asked, wondering if he liked that sort.  
"It's your truck.. I don't mind..." Tim said, actually liking to speed in big trucks or cars like these.  
"Yeah!" Jeff pressed down on the petal, and the truck roared as it sped up. Tim felt free and excited, like everything was dangerous with Jeff around and he knew he was acting rebellious but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was having the time of his life.  
Soon enough, they were in front of a small ice cream shop, with a huge ice cream cone on the outside. Tim was giggling at a very funny story that Jeff had just told him, stopping once they pulled into a parking space.  
"What are you getting?" Tim asked, getting out his money only to have Jeff stop him.  
"Strawberry..." He said, licking his thin lips.  
"Do you want me to pay or you?" Tim asked, watching the tongue before looking away.  
"I shall pay, pretty boy!" Jeff said, getting out of the truck. Tim once again blushed at being called pretty and he looked down as he got out of the truck.  
"Why do you call me that?" Tim asked, Jeff leading him inside.  
"Cuz you are a pretty boy."  
"I'm not that pretty..." Tim mumbled, stepping inside only to go from warm summer night to cold ice cream parlor and he rubbed his arms to warm them up.  
"Shoulda worn a jacket." Jeff said, before walking up to the counter.  
"Didn't plan on coming here." Tim countered, walking with him when the girl at the counter turned around asking their orders.  
"I want a strawberry shake for me, with extra whip cream." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Really, Jeff? Another boy you're toying around with?" The girl said, Tim giving Jeff a look.  
"Another boy you're toying with?" Tim asked, not really caring as he didn't think this would last long anyway as they never did but deep down he hoped it wouldn't be like his last date which was a year ago which was turning out just like this one.  
"No toying... This one has spunk." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"I hope not... This one's actually cute... Now, what do you want cutie?" Tim was surprised that the conversation had changed and he ordered vanilla with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top.  
"Sounds divine, lovely... See you both in a few..." The girl winked at Jeff and he sat down with him at the counter, not saying anything.  
"So, Tim, tell me about your life."  
"Well, I think I've already told you a bunch of stuff already about it..." Tim said, hoping he wouldn't ask about his past or ask too much about it.  
"Fine... I was raised by a good family, but they died when I was a teenager. In a fire." Jeff said, not sounding sad. Tim looked away, wishing that had happened with him.  
"I'm... Sorry to hear that..." Tim said, not sure what else to say.  
"So, tell me about your parents, Tim." Tim froze at the question before shaking his head.  
"You don't want to hear about it... Trust me.." Tim said, Jeff looking at him strangely.  
"Why not? I want to get to know you. All of you. Your light and shadows."  
"I just..." Tim mumbled something afterward, Jeff unable to hear it.  
"I will stay your friend and stuff, if that's the issue." Jeff said, smiling softly.  
"I just don't remember..." Tim said simply, sighing as Jeff gave him a confused look.  
"Amnesia?" Jeff said, nodding.  
"It's not just that... I just... I was 17 walking in the woods then suddenly I was 21 in a new house and I had a job I didn't sign up for in a town I didn't know... But people knew me... I had friends I didn't know and a job I didn't know... I was states away from my old home and when I tried calling my parents the line was disconnected... I still don't know how I got to this town or why I was here. I only knew my dog's name because of his name tag. It's been almost three years now..." Tim said, feeling better after talking about it after not saying a word that long but he regretted it after seeing Jeff's face. It was in shock and Jeff blinked once.  
"Sounds like you were wiped." Jeff said, shaking his head. "I am sorry you don't know your past."  
"I've gotten used to it after a month... But what I would like to know is what happened... At least that day..." Tim said, shutting up as the girl came over and gave them their ice creams.  
"I vow to help you get your memory back, Tim." He whispered, winking. He waited until the girl left before talking.  
"I have these dreams... I write them down and even though they don't make sense I believe they are pieces of my memories..." He said, swirling around his ice cream to mix it up.  
"Sounds crazy... Then again, so am I!" He said, chuckling.  
"So, you really believe me? EJ didn't... I soon stopped trying to tell people..."   
"I believe you one hundred percent, Tim. You seem like a honest guy."  
"Thank you... I'm glad you say that because you're the first..." Tim said, smiling as he looked down at his shake, the chocolate swirls making weird symbols.  
"So, tell me about your dreams."  
"They are in different places... But I'm always wearing a mask... I've seen it once in a reflection in my dream and it looked feminine, I actually drew a picture of it in my dream journal and I always see this one symbol in most of my dreams... It's a circle with an X through it..." Tim explained, happy he had someone to help him.  
He tenses for only a millisecond, before nodding.   
"Alright..."  
"It's nothing. Symbolism. Your mask must mean you made a huge mistake in the past, and you are hiding from it." Jeff said, rubbing his chin.  
"It seems more like memories than dreams... I felt as though I was actually wearing it, like I could feel the texture and weight of it." Tim said, thinking hard as he looked at the receipt the girl had given him and he turned it over, drawing the mask. "This is what it looks like. Does it look familiar?"   
"Ah... Yes. It looks a like a porcelain doll's face." Jeff said, frowning.  
"Not helpful as it doesn't tell me why I'm wearing it in my dreams, maybe memories..." TIm said, wracking his brain for an answer. "The only thing I get from it is the word Masky..."   
"How original."  
"I know right?" Tim kept talking with Jeff about it, soon realizing that every time he mentioned the symbol he saw Jeff twitch or tense. "Are you sure the symbol has nothing to you?"  
"I have seen the symbol in the woods nearby... A cult or something."  
"That makes no sense..." Tim looked at his watch to see it was almost 7 am and he had to work that night.  
"I better get home..." Tim said, getting up before realizing he barely touched his ice cream.  
"To-go cups please!" Jeff yelled, before smiling. "My house is nearby, and I have a spare bedroom... wanna sleep over?"  
"I should probably... Sure, what the heck." He said, smiling as he got his to-go cup and he put his ice cream in it.  
"Cool." Jeff said, before paying. Tim walked out with Jeff to his truck.   
"So, what is your house like?"  
"It's creepy and haunted! Whoooooo!"  
"Really?" Tim said sarcastically, just tired by now. He fell asleep on the car ride there, being awoken by gentle shaking.  
"We are home, Tim." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Ok..." Tim said, rubbing his eyes to see a house slightly smaller than his and he smiled at how cozy it looked, not realizing Jeff called it 'their' home.  
Jeff smiled, and picked up Tim, carrying him with ease as he heads inside. Tim struggled at first before realizing he wouldn't drop him and he was carried into the house, barely having time to look around as he was brought to a big bedroom.  
"This is your room for the night, Tim." Jeff said, laying him down before heading for the door. "The bathroom is the next room over, if you get hungry, the kitchen is stocked, and TV is Dish, so the channels are good. I'm across the hall..."  
"Thank you..." Tim said.  
"Don't mention it." Jeff said, smiling as he went into a room across the hall. Tim fell asleep quickly, happy to be somewhere he felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up! He's getting closer!" Tim was limping, the two men in front of him faster because of his injury. He was tired and wanted to stop, but something told him he needed to get going or else he was going to get him.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tim yelled, though it was like he was being controlled by someone else.  
"W-w-we are so s-screwed!" The man ticked in front of him, wearing a brown jacket and he realized he was once again wearing his mask, which looked to be cracked.  
"I don't want to get caught! Run faster Toby! You too Masky!" The hooded boy yelled, limping slightly. Tim gaped as he realized he was Masky, but his body didn't show what he felt.  
"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can! Maybe I wouldn't have been hurt if you two had actually watched my back!" He yelled, trying to go faster only to cry out in pain, looking down at his leg to see it was bleeding, a huge gash in it. His body suddenly tensed up as a loud screech pierced his ears, very close behind them. "Fuck!"  
"M-Masky!"   
"Leave him!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"We have to go! I'm sorry Masky! Fuck!" His foot tripped over a root, left behind in seconds and he stared in shock, wondering why they would do this to him. He froze when he heard chuckling behind him, full of evil and malice.  
"Did you think you could escape me...?"   
"Fuckity fuck..." He said, surprising him at the amount of cuss words he was using but he didn't turn around, no matter how scared he was.  
"Hm... What shall I do for your insolence...?"  
"Let me go?" Tim said, his body doing whatever it wanted no matter what he did and he couldn't say what he wanted.  
"Funny, Masky... But no. I shall watch you struggle with a mortal life..."  
"Try it and die, Fuckface!" Tim's body pulled out a pipe, swinging around and connecting with a black leg. The being didn't move, only laughing at the attempts to harm him. "Why won't you just die!"  
"I rule hell... I am immortal." The being said, voice vibrating into the depths of his soul.  
"Well! I escaped from hell and I'm not going back!" Tim's body chucked the pipe at the being's face, which he couldn't see in the darkness of the night, before running past the being in the direction of the woods.  
"Run run little Masky... I shall catch you yet..."  
"Fuck you, you psycho!" He yelled, running/limping faster as he knew if he got to the woods he would be safe.  
"Hahahahahahaa!"  
The being teleported and grabbed him by the back of the neck.  
"The fuck?!" Tim was screaming in his head, freaking out as he was lifted off of the ground.  
"Prepare to lose yourself..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The being said nothing, only smiling a shark toothed grin. He put a clawed hand on Tim's head, Tim screaming as he felt pain course through his body and the being's face finally came to mind.  
******  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Tim screamed as he awoke, gasping for air as he realized he was sweating through his shirt, remembering his dream like a horrid memory.  
"THE FUCK?" Jeff ran in with a kitchen knife, looking around. "Whats going on? Intruder? Demon?"   
"Demon might be right..." Tim said, panting harshly as if he had just did the running in his dream.  
"You alright?"  
"I... I think I got a memory back... But it doesn't make sense..."   
"What did you see?" Tim explained his dream to Jeff, becoming more worried as he told of the demonic creature who told him he would lose everything.  
"Maybe that's why I don't have my memories... Maybe they were taken away or they are just blocked..."   
"Wow... Gods, that is one hell of a story..." Jeff said, shaking his head. "I still believe you, just... how are we going to fight a DEMON?"  
"I don't think we have to find the demon... But I know we need to go to the woods and find those symbols..."  
"I will come with you. I don't want you getting lost, and I know the woods well."  
"Thank you... I saw those symbols on those two men's weapons in my dream and on my weapon..." Tim said, more of the dream coming to focus as he was more awake.  
"Weapon? What was your weapon?"  
"A pipe... I kept attacking the demon with it and I ended up chucking it at it's face."  
"Wow. Smart."  
"All it did was laugh at me... I have to get to the bottom of this... I can't believe it took almost three years for me to finally start doing something."  
"I am just amazing." Jeff said, smirking.  
"You are... Sorry for waking you up... Do you have to work tonight?" Tim asked,   
"I work when you do. I checked the schedule... and changed it to make it so." Jeff said, snickering.  
"Good, so when do you want to check the woods?"  
"Whenever you are good to go."  
"Let's go now... Before work and then we can run to my house so I can change..."  
"Yeah. You wanna drive?"  
"Drive that magnificent truck of yours?"  
"Yes."  
"I would be stupid to say no." Tim said, smiling as he got up to stretch.  
"It IS pretty cool, isn't it?" Jeff said, chuckling.  
"It is... Very powerful also... By the way, thank you for the date last night... It's my first in about a year..." Tim said, Jeff looking at him.  
"You don't get out much do you?"   
"No... I am a very paranoid person... I never think relationships last long..."   
"I plan on staying for a while." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Well, then I'm going to try to enjoy that while... Now, let's get going!" Tim said, excited to finally getting around to learning about himself only to have Jeff stop him.  
"First, food."  
"Dang..." Tim said, wishing for a moment he didn't need it when his belly rumbled causing him to realize why he needed it.  
"In the kitchen. Burgers. Go ahead."  
"Aren't you going to have some?" Tim asked, not liking to eat alone in front of people when he was the only one with food.  
"I was up already. I ate. But... I will sit with you!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"Okay."   
Jeff led him downstairs, and sat down at the table, his feet up on it.   
"Wow...   
"What can I say? I am a natural cook... or at least I am now. Living on your own will teach you stuff."  
"I'm just happy I have a dog... He eats whatever I cook with no complaints..."  
"Like me!" Jeff said, laughing.  
"Yeah..." Tim said, taking a bite and he was surprised at how good it was.  
"Good?"  
"Amazing..." Tim said, sitting down.  
"Told you."  
"You did.."  
"Now, get ready. We are going demon hunting!" Jeff said, laughing.   
"I am always ready to find out more." Tim said, getting up as Jeff threw him the keys and he caught them.  
"Then let's go, pretty boy!" Tim walked outside into the warm air and went to the white truck that had captivated him the night before and he wondered if he would be able to drive it as good as Jeff could. "Now, turn the lever and lets go!"  
"Okay..." Tim turned the key and shivered as the truck roared to life once again. He purred, the truck like a mating call for him, Jeff noticed this and he smirked.  
"You like my truck don't you?" Jeff asked, looking at him up and down.  
"I think that much is known..."   
"What do you like more? Me or the truck?"  
"Hmm.... I don't know... I guess you by a little..." Tim teased, Jeff smirking as he leaned closer.  
"You can have the truck if you give me a kiss."  
"One kiss for this beauty... What's wrong with it? I would at least pay three."   
"Oooo! I like it." Jeff said, laughing.  
"You want a payment in advance?" Tim asked, leaning over.  
"Maybe..." Jeff said, leaning in.  
"Then come get it..."  
Jeff kissed his cheek, then forehead, then lips, before pulling away.   
"You got the truck."  
"Naw... You handle it better than me... Besides... You look attractive driving..." Tim said, starting to drive out only to have Jeff steal a kiss on his nose. "Why all over my face?"   
"So I can claim your face." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"Can I drive now or do you have to claim my face some more?" Tim asked.  
"Later. Drive."  
"Yes, master.." Tim teased, driving out of the driveway then down the road to the woods.  
"So, have you ever been to the woods?"  
"Once but... I couldn't go inside for some reason... Like I was afraid..." Tim said,   
"Everyone is paranoid of something... I don't like fire."   
"Probably because of your past... What province in the woods did you see the symbol?" Tim asked, driving to the edge of town where the woods lay.  
"It was deep inside... I was hunting."  
"You hunt?" Tim said, parking in a lot near the forest.  
"Yeah... Only adult male animals. Like deer. I don't harm does or the babies." Jeff said, nodding.  
"That's nice." Tim said, getting out of the large truck and he looked at the forest, finding it hard to look at it without his head hurting for some reason.  
"You ok? You want a weapon? I sometimes see wackos go into the forest, maybe cultists or whatever... I have a ax in the back. Take it." Jeff said, looking into the woods with hesitation.   
"Are you coming with me?" Tim asked, taking out the ax and finding it familiar to him like he's held one before when that was his first time.  
"Yes. Just you need a weapon too." Jeff said, pulling out a butcher's knife. "Just in case an animal attacks you know?"  
"Yes, fear my tiny ax of doom!" Tim said, Jeff smiling as it lightened the mood.  
"Hahahahaaa! Yess! That's it!" Jeff said, nodding. He snickers, walking towards the forest.  
"So, let's go meet with whatever is in there..."  
"And stab it in the toe?"  
"Sure." Tim said, walking toward the woods and Jeff walked in with ease but he stopped outside the woods as his feet refused to move.  
"Are you alright, Tim?" Jeff asked, turning to look at the man.  
"I don't know... It's like... I can't go in..."  
"Want me to carry you?" Jeff asked, smiling.  
"Just pull me in please..." Tim said, wanting in whether or not it wanted to.  
"Alright..." Jeff took Tim's hand, and started to pull his body inside, grunting. "You are a bit heavier than you look..."  
"You carried me with ease and now you say I'm heavy?" Tim said, stepping in once his feet was able to move and he felt like he just stepped through a portal into a world he's been to before yet totally new at the same time. "This is weird..."  
"Heh..." Jeff chuckled at the irony.  
"Well, lead the way..." Tim said, gesturing for him to go forward.  
Jeff walked forward hesitantly, looking around carefully.  
"Are you ok?"   
"Just... I don't want anything sneaking up on us." Jeff said, looking around.  
"Smart." Tim said, watching behind to look at the truck.  
"So, see anything?" Jeff asked, noticing his stare at the truck.  
"No... I just... I feel as though I am not allowed to be here yet.. It feels like I should be... That doesn't make sense does it?"  
"Nothing makes sense in the world we live in. We can turn back, if you want. Come back later..."  
"No. I need to know now..." Tim said, walking forward into the woods and Jeff quickly started to lead him into the woods.  
"Very peaceful here, eh?"  
"Very..." Tim said, feeling very relaxed as though he was at home while also keeping a tight grip on his ax just in case.  
"It's up ahead where I saw the symbol you are talking about..."  
"Perfect!" Tim said, excited with the prospect of learning more.  
"Why is it so dark in here..." Jeff muttered to himself, before coming to a clearing.  
"Is that..." Tim asked, seeing a house with a large symbol over the door.  
"Gods..." Jeff murmured, seemingly shocked.  
"This is..." Tim said, walking closer.  
"Should we knock...?" Jeff asked, curious.  
"Sure..."   
Jeff walks up to the door, and knocks slowly. The door creaks open and Tim walks up to it, opening the door to walk in.   
"Hello...?" Jeff called out, before murmuring something to soft for Tim to hear.  
"I've... Been here before..." Tim said, holding his head as he got a headache.  
"Have you?" He asks, looking at him.  
"Yeah... I.. remember..." Tim groaned before falling as his head ached badly.  
"Hey!" Jeff picked up Tim, and looked around. "Maybe we should get out. You are looking white as a ghost..."  
"I'm... Fi-" Tim couldn't speak as his head felt like it was full of static, blacking out into the darkness of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Home sweet fucking home." Tim was once again in front of the house, the two men with him and once again in front of him so he couldn't see the faces.  
"Don't have to be so grouchy..." The hooded male said, before he sits on the porch.  
"I have a right to be fucking grouchy as I almost got my arm tore off by some stupid dog... I hate dogs..." Tim was surprised to hear that from himself as he loved many animals.  
"Boo hoo... No one cares about your boo-boos, Masky. Just get inside. I will report our mission details to him..." The hooded man said, going to the basement doors and disappearing.  
"S-S-Sorry you g-g-got b-bit, M-Masky..." The grinning masked man said, sighing.  
"Thanks, Tobes... AT LEAST SOMEONE CARES!!" Tim yelled toward the basement doors and he stalked inside to see everything looked less old and more new. He went to the couch and lit up a cigarette, Tim thinking this him had at least one thing in common with him.  
"Th-Th-Think I c-c-can c-c-convince H-Hoodie to get m-me a k-kitten?" The boy he called 'Tobes' asked, sitting beside him.  
"Why the fuck would you want one of those?" Tim wanted one, but he couldn't voice that to the boy even though he desperately wanted to.  
"Th-They are s-s-soft, and th-their purring is th-th-therapeutic." Tobes said, smiling.  
"Maybe if we gang up on him then he'll let you have one..." Tim said, finding thoughts he wasn't thinking.  
"L-L-Lets name i-it S-Scruffy!" Tobes said, smiling through the mask.  
"Why Scruffy?"   
"B-Because we a-are a-all s-scuffy!" Tobes said, laughing.  
"Fine... It'll be your cat anyway..." Tim wondered what was the use of this dream when he saw the other man come through the door.  
"He was pleased. We get the night off..."  
"FINALLY!" Tim yelled, happiness flowing through his body as he jumped up in the air.  
"Don't get so excited, Toby, or he might put us to work again..." The hooded man growled, sitting down.  
"Let's celebrate! First night off in a month!" Tim's body took a long puff of his cigarette.  
"What do you mean? I am resting. Forget the party."  
"Party pooper... Hey, can we get a kitten?"  
"What?"  
"I asked if we could get a kitten..."  
"Why?"  
"Because Toby wants one."  
"Again I ask, why?"  
"It's therapeutic..."  
"Therapeutic?"  
"Yes. The purring is apparently very therapeutic..."   
".... What kind of cat?"  
"I don't fucking know! The kitten kind, Brian!"   
"Shut up Timothy. Do you know what breed you want, Toby?" Tim now knew for certain that he was Masky from 'Brian' calling him by his name.  
"I want a baby Maine Coon! A fluffy!"   
"He also wants to call the thing Scruffy because he says we are all scruffy."  
"....Uh huh.... I will see what I can do, Toby. You need something to love."  
"Don't I give enough fucking love?" Tim realized something about Masky and that was that he was a sarcastic bastard and he got angry easily.  
"You want a kitty too?"  
"No, I don't want a fucking kitty and don't ask me again..." Tim's body quickly left the room, heading down a hall to his own room, opening the door only to be met by bright light.  
*****  
"Timmy... Timmy... Tiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmyyyyyyy!"  
"Mmm?" Tim woke up to a voice calling his name, sounding far away.  
"It's me... Jeff. You ok? We are at my house..."  
"W-what?" He asked, not really hearing as he felt like everything was under water.  
"Jeffrey... Your coworker and romantic interest!"  
"Jeff..." Tim smiled, feeling a warm feeling at the name.  
"Yeah. Jeff."  
"My Jeff..." Tim said, feeling a warm hand so he took it, smiling bigger.  
"Yeah yeah..." Tim finally opened his eyes to see he was indeed in Jeff's house and Jeff was blushing slightly.  
"What... happened?"   
"You fell and fainted."  
"I... I had another memory..." Tim said, looking at the clock to see he still had a couple of hours until he had to work and he tried to get up. "I... I need to go back... I need to know..."  
"What?! No!" Jeff yelled, holding Tim down.  
"Why?"   
"You fell down and was thrashing! NO."  
"Like a seizure...?" He asked, wondering what happened after he blacked out.  
"Yeah... You scared me, bro." Jeff said, sighing.  
"Sorry... I... I just kind of blacked out..." Tim said, confused as to why that happened.  
"You couldn't control it..."  
"Did you carry me back to the truck?"  
"I carried you all the way home, Tim. I was so worried..."  
"I'm sorry to worry you..." Tim said, giving Jeff's hand a kiss as an apology.  
"You should be! I almost had a heart attack when I saw you collapse..."  
"You shouldn't have seen that... But I got more memories... I know more things!" Tim then explained his dream to Jeff, smiling as he realized more things about the dream.  
"A dream of a kitten...?"  
"It's more than a kitten! I know who those two men are and I know we were working for somebody! Maybe if I can find who we were working for in that house, maybe a number or name, then we can start unraveling things!"  
"We are not taking you back until I get a doctor to look at you. I want to make sure you are not hurt or anything." Jeff said, smiling concerned.  
"Man... I haven't been to a doctor in years.... Are they still as creepy as I remember?"   
"Yes, even more so."  
"Dang." Tim snickered at their conversation, feeling better and he sat up only to feel dizzy as black spots danced in his vision.  
"See? You still look pale... Lay back. I shall pamper you until you are better."  
"You would really want to pamper me? I'm cranky when I'm feeling bad..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff made him lay down. He felt the dizziness go away and he squeezed Jeff's hand in reassurance.  
"I shall make you the best of the best... Ramen noodles!" Jeff said, laughing.  
"The college students breakfast, lunch, and dinner..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Yep. Except I don't go to college."  
"I don't even know if I went..." Tim said, frowning slightly.  
"A smart kid like you probably did."  
"I doubt it... Masky seems like a whole other personality..."  
"So, you think you were this Masky?"  
"It makes sense since this Brian called me Timothy in my dream along with Masky... But I never act that way, before and now... Why would I suddenly switch personalities?"   
"Memories define who we are... Maybe you had experiences that made you that way?"  
"Maybe that's when I started to smoke... I never smoked while I was 17..."   
"See?"  
"But why? Why would I leave my parents? Maybe we needed the money? But what job did I have?"   
"I don't know, but your boss sounds like a bastard." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Maybe he was the demon and we betrayed him..." Tim said before shaking his head. "Something tells me that isn't right though...."  
"Well, we will figure this out."  
"So many questions though..."  
"Who murdered the muffin man?"  
"Not those kind of questions.."  
"Why not? That would be a good question to ask a demon!" Jeff said, earning a smile from Tim.  
"My instincts tell me we do NOT want to meet him... But yes, it would be a good question..." Tim smiled.  
"What other questions could we ask?"  
"Who it is?"  
"Are werewolves real?"  
"Can it fly?"  
"Are Unicorns magical? Or is the horn a decoration?"  
"Oh my god... The last part..." Tim laughed, Jeff getting an idea and he tickled Tim only to have him laugh louder.  
"Dirty dirty!"  
"Oh my god! I wasn't even thinking that!" Tim laughed, trying to squirm away only to be tickled harder.  
"Were too!"  
"Wasn't!" Tim argued and he was tickled everywhere, squirming as he tried to get away from the sinful hands as he laughed.  
"You are sooo ticklish!"  
"Come on!" Tim yelled, laughing as it became harder to breath right.  
"Alright..." Jeff said, pulling away to laugh himself at the scene before realizing how cute it was. Tim's hair was all messed up and his cheeks were bright red, his body at an odd angle and he was panting slightly. "I should tickle you more often..."  
"That... was fun...." Tim panted, smiling goofily up at Jeff.  
"Heh!" Jeff laughed, having a ball.  
"I need to go home though... Willy is probably worried..." Tim said, talking about his dog but Jeff became defensive.  
"Who is this Willy? A roommate?"   
"My dog."   
"Oh... Ok!" Jeff said, relaxing.  
"Oh... Were you getting jealous? You haven't even formally asked me out yet..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Still..." Jeff said, shrugging.  
"You are so adorable sometimes, you know that?" Tim said, laughing as Jeff pouted.  
"I am insane, not adorable." Jeff grumbled.  
"You can be both sometimes..."   
"Hee hee..."  
"But mostly cute."  
"I'll tickle you again."  
"Noooo...."  
"Then obey my command!"  
"What do you command, master?"   
"Guh... I demand you rest and you stay with me for a while! I shall get you puppy and bring him here!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"You don't have to do this... It's not your job to take care of me and you really don't want to..." Tim said, mumbling slightly as he felt like he was being a bother to Jeff.  
"I want to do it. It has been so long since anything interesting happened around here, and you make EVERYTHING interesting happen!"  
"What happens when I become boring?" Tim asked, his voice soft as he always thought with his head, questions like this always happening as he never trusted relationships lasting.  
"Well, I would have to make you interesting again." Jeff said, smiling as he winked.  
"How?" Tim blushed at the wink, not getting it but he knew it meant something good.  
"I would put you through school so you could teach me everything, maybe we would travel the world, or maybe we would go on a murder spree. Whatever was best."  
"Can I take a shower? I haven't for the past 24 hours and I feel all nasty..." Tim said, sitting up finally as he finally didn't feel dizzy.  
"Sure. I have lots of cleaning stuff, so use what you need."  
"Thank you... Um... Could you help me up?" Tim asked, hating feeling weak but he felt like if he stood up he was going to fall.  
"Sure." Jeff held Tim's hand and pulled him up slowly. Tim smiled, helping also and he got up only to wobble and hold his head.  
"How about we don't go back to the house for a couple of days?" Tim suggested, Jeff nodding before picking him up to carry him to the bathroom.   
"Sounds awesome."  
"T-thank you..." Tim said, being set down in the bathroom, and decided to stop questioning what Jeff does so often.  
"Your welcome. Call me if you need anything." Jeff said, smiling as he walked out. Tim takes a shower, lasting only for about twenty minutes and when he came out Jeff was gone with a note he would be back with a surprise. Tim laid down on the couch, the only thing covering him being his towel and he ended up falling asleep.  
When he woke up, he was being drowned by puppy kisses and he giggled as his face was licked all over, rubbing his dog's face. He opened his eyes to see it was indeed Willy.  
"Hey, buddy!" Tim said, sitting up to let Willy climb on him and he noticed Jeff was smirking with a blush on his face when he realized that he was only wearing a towel which was barely covering himself. He quickly wrapped the towel around himself tighter, blushing hard as Willy sat there as though nothing was going on.  
"I brought some of your clothes too." Jeff pointing to the spare bedroom and Tim quickly got dressed before coming out blushing hard as he was mortified that he was caught in that position.  
"Heh heh... You got a booty!"  
"Oh please don't say that..." Tim said, hiding his face in his hands.  
"I mistook you for a pirate for a moment!"  
"Oh gods..." Tim groaned, Jeff walking past him only to pinch his butt causing Tim to yelp and blush brighter.  
"Arrr!"  
"Not cool!" Tim said, but his blush showed that it was welcome.  
"Heh... Very."  
"Are you always this pervish?"   
"Only with people I feel comfortable with."  
"So, you do it with a lot of people?"   
"No. I am not comfortable with most people, though I act like it. I like you more than most." Jeff said, smiling shyly. Tim smiled also, thinking he looked cute and he wondered if this one was going to last longer than most.  
"Sorry for questioning you... I don't trust a lot of people and I'm paranoid about the people I do trust..." Tim explained, Jeff nodding as he understood.  
"I can relate."  
"May I ask a question? It may seem personal but I want to know..."  
"Alright. Ask away."  
"Have you ever... Ever... you know... Done anything beyond kissing?" Tim asked, looking away as he was embarrassed to ask but he wanted to know. Jeff sighing, walking toward Tim.  
"Actually, no. I act and talk a big game, but I haven't."  
"Ok. Sorry for asking but I just wanted to know..." Tim said, wanting to spill out his heart to Jeff but he was scared as it was a huge crush, not very logical for him to have as he barely knew Jeff and he was scared of getting hurt. He was not one to get these feelings for another person.  
"Hey... We will learn together, ok?"  
"I'm... I'm just afraid of getting hurt..." Tim said, Willy growling as he thought Jeff was making Tim be unhappy.  
"I will never hurt you on purpose, Tim." Jeff said, holding his hand.  
"I'm afraid of getting hurt on accident... I'm afraid of what I might find in my past... And I'm mostly afraid of hurting you with all of this..." Tim said, feeling like he was taking large weights off of his chest by talking, never having anyone he could talk to for years."  
"I am staying until the end, pretty boy. If it turns out we aren't compatible, we can still be best friends." Jeff said, shrugging. He smiles, and chuckles. "I am not leaving."  
"Thank you... How do you stay so cool through all of this? I have to ask as all of this is freaking me out..." Tim said, Jeff making him sit down as his knees were shaky from being so close to Jeff.  
"It's because I care about you, and I have dealt with it before."  
"Let's talk about something less sad..." Tim said, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder as Willy sat on their laps.  
"Kittens are little demons." Jeff says randomly.  
"What?" Tim said, looking at Jeff confused.  
"I said, Kittens are little demons."   
"Why?"  
"Those claws are nothing but vessels of evil!" Jeff says, smiling as it changed the subject.  
"Willy thinks so... He hates cats with a passion." Tim said, petting the dog's head as Willy growled at the word cats.  
"Heh! Of course! Dogs and cats are usually natural enemies..."  
"He seems to like you... Usually he bites strangers..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff gave him a look.  
"Bite?" Jeff asked, before chuckling.  
"Yeah... He usually does but he hasn't with you so that's nice..."  
"Yay... No biting of Jeffy!"  
"Jeffy? I like it... I'll call you that from now on." Tim said, smiling as he leaned into Jeff a bit more.  
"Jeffy... I can tolerate it." he said, chuckling as he laid back. He yawned, and stretched. Tim was halfway across his chest, just laying there as he thought Jeff was very comfy.  
"We have to go to work in two hours..."  
"Yeah... Wanna watch TV until then?" Jeff asked, grabbing the remote.  
"Sure... What do you like to watch?"  
"Uh... Cops."  
"Cops?"   
"Yeah. I like Cops."  
"I'm guessing the show is about cops?"   
"Yep."  
"Then let's watch it."  
Jeff smiles and turns on the TV, watching the screen. Tim watched Jeff, enthralled by the different expressions he made while watching tv.  
"Run! Run! No no no not that way dummy!" Jeff yelled, acting as if they could hear him. Tim smiled and started to softly trace random swirls into Jeff's arms, chest and hands as he just watched in amusement at Jeff. "Duuuuude! You are going to-- SEE? YOU GOT CAUGHT!"  
Tim was silent, letting him rant.  
"People are stupid. You see, I have watched enough of these to commit a murder and get away scott free! Not that I would, but you get the point!" Tim nodded, the ranting making him smile as though remembered something similar but nothing came to mind. He continued to trace curves into Jeff's surprisingly firm chest and he laid back a bit more as he was slowly relaxing.  
"New guy, you better not disappoint me!" Jeff said to the TV, watching intensely. It reminded Tim of a dog focusing on getting a bone and he realized he loved this show as Jeff completely ignored everything around him except for the show allowing him to just enjoy the black haired man. "Nooooooo... Don't say thaaaaat!"  
Tim looked at the screen to see what was going on before looking back at Jeff, giggling at the frustrated look on his face.  
"Nooooooooooooooooo... Dummy! You. Sir. Are. A. DUMMY!"  
"Have you ever thought that these people are being paid to be dumb?" Tim offered, Jeff shaking his head as Jeff yelled.  
"PAID? THIS IS FAKE??"  
"Or maybe they are just this dumb..." Tim squeaked out, not sure whether he was this angry at him.  
".... I dunno." Jeff said, looking at the screen. "I guess it could be faked... That would suck."  
"There are some dumb people in the world... Maybe they just tape the dumb ones and leave out the smart ones..." Tim said, not liking the look on Jeff's face and he wished he hadn't said anything.  
"Yeah... I guess so. Brilliant... I am in the mood to watch World's Dumbest now." He says, changing the channel. Tim sighed, knowing sometimes his logic wasn't needed and he wished super bad that he had kept his big mouth shut as Jeff had this weird look on his face as though he was analyzing everything and Tim just wanted the cute frustration back.  
"I can't believe it's fake..." Jeff mumbled, pouting slightly and Tim had to resist kissing Jeff's face at how adorable it was.  
"It's alright... I shouldn't have mentioned it..."  
"Maybe it is real though! Maybe people are really stupid!"  
"Probably with this crazy world..."  
"Yay! So I can yell at them?"  
"I don't mind..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff went back to being Jeff and he resumed stroking his chest for the next hour as Jeff yelled at the tv until it was time to go to work. "We need to work, Jeffy..."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo..."  
"We have to..." Tim said, trying to get up only to have Jeff climb on him and hold him down.  
"Noooo..." Jeff said, laying there. "Don't make me goooooo..."  
"Then I have to work... Can't skip out on my second day..." Tim said, Jeff not moving an inch. "Please?"  
"Fiiiiiiiine...." Jeff rolled off, hitting the floor with a thud.  
"Are you ok?" Tim asked, rolling over and looking down at Jeff with a confused look on his face.  
"I am fiiiiine..."  
"You sound slightly drunk..."  
"Nope."  
"You sure you don't want to go, Jeffy? I'll be really lonely..."  
"I have a feeling you'll enjoy me more if I leave you without me for a little bit."  
"Cocky aren't we?"  
"Yep." He said, snickering.  
"Maybe you'll get a little better kiss tonight..." Tim said, slipping on his shoes and Jeff wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.  
"Maybe?"  
"It's a very good maybe..."Tim said, leaning back against the strong body against his own skinny one. Jeff purred in his ear causing him to half close his eyes, shivers going down his body at the close contact before Jeff pulled away causing him to whine.  
"Then I'll wait for you to get there..." He said softly, Tim reaching for him only to have Jeff snicker and pull away farther.  
"I will go in an hour." Jeff says, smiling.  
"I better go now... Bye, love!" Tim said, walking out of the door before realizing what he said and he started to walk, not taking the truck as he wanted to leave it for Jeff to take to work. He got to work in ten minutes by walking and he quickly got dressed in his uniform before starting to work. He was working for about an hour before he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey, pretty boy... You come here often?" Tim smiled at the familiar voice, turning around to see Jeff.  
"Only about every work day..."  
"Well, I guess I better come everyday."  
"You should... But I should tell you I have a cute insane friend that I'm romantic with..." Tim said, winking at Jeff as he poured out a shot for a guy down a little ways from them at the bar.  
"Heh! I could take him."  
"I don't know... He's pretty strong..." Tim said, smiling giddily as he thought this was fun.  
"I am pretty and strong!" Jeff said, smiling as he laughed.  
"I can see that but my friend is really handsome also... And kind of insane at times..." Tim teased as he leaned closer.  
"Cool... Cuz I can be insane too..."  
"Oh really? How insane?" He asked as Jeff leaned toward him until he had his mouth next to Tim's ear.  
"I go 10 miles over the speed limit.  
"Pretty insane... But you have to do better..." Tim giggled as Jeff nodded, leaning even closer as Tim got a warm feeling over his body.  
"Lets keep it PG-13, sir..." Jeff said, winking.   
"I am..." Tim said, remembering that meant suggestive themes and he wondered why his mind worked that way sometimes as he wiggled his hips to the beat. "I promise I'm old enough to watch, sir..."  
"Wanna go see Frozen with me?"  
"Sure... I haven't watched that yet..."  
"Wanna help me hide the bodies?" Jeff sang, making a few males stare at him in confusion.  
"Sure, but after work alright?" Tim smiled, not knowing the song but he liked it. He got some calls for drinks, mixing them before sending them down the bar.  
"So, business good?"  
"Very..." Tim said before having to leave for a minute to get some drinks before coming back. "People must really like my drinks as I'm getting a lot of tips. Or it might be my dancing back here every time it gets slow..."  
"It's the dancing, definitely."  
"You don't think it might be my amazing drinks?"  
"Nope. It's your hips." Jeff says, smirking. Tim blushed slightly at that, smiling as he let his hair fall into his eyes.  
"I don't know about that..."  
"You have good dancing moves..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I'm really not that good..." Tim said, looking away as he mixed another drink.  
"Don't say that. You have skill."  
"I'm not as good as others..." Jeff motioned him to come closer, pushing the hair out of Tim's face when he did.  
"You are even better than the others."  
"You really think I'm that good?"  
"Yep." He said, smiling childishly.  
"Sometimes I think you have to be the cutest thing in the world..." Tim said, laughing as Jeff pouted.  
"I am evil, not cute. Evil I say!"   
"Evilly cute."  
"Noooooooooo..." Jeff said, putting his head down.  
"Hello, jerk."  
Jeff turned to see a female who slightly looked like him, and groaned.   
"Fuck."  
"You never have. Now, who is the new guy?"  
"Hi, I'm Tim. What's your name?" Tim said nicely, the female smiling at him.  
"Name's Jane. I am Jeff's... cousin. Nice to meet you, kid." She says, nodding. She punches Jeff once, and he growls. "I hate him, but I like you."  
"Thanks. Are you okay, Jeff?" Tim asked as Jeff rubbed his arm.  
"I am fine... She is a bitch." Jeff muttered.  
"Jeff, that is not nice..." Tim said, not wanting any fighting to happen.  
"Eh, I know I am, bastard. Now, can I have a malt liquor?" She asks, handing him a 20.  
"Of course." Tim said, mixing up the drink as best as he could before handing it to her.  
"Thanks, bartender." She says, downing it in a single gulp. "Another, and keep 'em coming."  
"You okay?" Tim asked, making a couple more as he kept handing them to her.  
"Yeah. Just a harsh day from the boss..." She said, stretching.  
"Who is your boss?"  
"Ahem..." Jeff said, giving her a look.  
"I work for Mr. S. I am a messenger of sorts..." Jane said, chuckling.  
"Mr.... S?" Tim said, getting a strange look on his face as a memory came to mind, one about a tall man who he called his boss.  
"He is the boss of this bar and many other places. He is partners with Mr. Z." Jane says.  
"I..." Tim shut his mouth as he didn't want to say anything around her, not sure if she would think he was crazy and he decided to wait until he and Jeff were alone.  
"Jeff, are you working?" Jane asked.  
"Yes."  
"You don't look like it."  
"Screw off, Jane."  
"He's making sure no one bothers the bartender." Tim said, Jeff sticking out his tongue to Jane only to have Tim lightly smack him on the arm.  
"You have learned to abuse him... Good!"  
"Not abuse..." Tim said,   
"He hits me out of love!" Jeff says, laughing.  
"Love?" Jane asked, Tim blushing as he nodded before leaving for a minute to do drinks. When he came back they were fighting, about him.  
"You can't just lead him on and then dump him!"  
"I'm not going to do that!"  
"You say that every time and this time you got a nice guy!"  
"Shut up Jane! You do it to every man who dares to be nice to you! I am not doing it to Tim!"  
"Really?! Says the bastard who can't keep a nice guy no matter how much he pretends! Wait until he sees the real you and see how long he will stay!" Jane then stormed out, leaving Tim with Jeff who was just staring down at Jane's drink that she left.  
"Are you ok?" Tim asked, trying to put a hand on Jeff's shoulder only to have him pull away.  
"I'm fine. She's just jealous I have a nice guy who I care about, and she's an old maid."  
"Were you two fighting over us?"  
"Yeah... Nothing is wrong though."  
"I don't think so... But she thinks that your going to... dump me as she put it?" Tim said, thinking it was impossible as he nor Jeff had asked each other out yet.  
"Yeah. I am not going to though."  
"Me either... I think we are doing pretty well..."  
"Thanks. I try." Jeff says, smiling. Tim couldn't help but smile back but something was nagging at him and after a few minutes he had to ask.  
"What does she mean by me seeing the real you?"  
"Nothin'." Jeff said quickly.  
"It obviously isn't nothing... You should know by now I don't judge people... I wouldn't change my mind about you..."  
"I am a guy with skeletons. In the future, if you survive my relationship, then yes. I will talk." He says, sighing.  
"I can live with that..." Tim said, knowing people had some secrets and he smiled. "Would you like a drink after that fight?"  
"Yes please! Give me your best drink, in your opinion!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"A root beer?" Tim asked, smiling. "It's actually beer but it tastes like root beer."  
"Sounds good. Hit me."  
"Of course." Tim said, grabbing one before popping the top for him. "Hope you enjoy it."  
"Thank you, pretty boy." He says, winking before taking a long drink. Tim smiled happily before hearing a certain song and decided to sing along while he moved his hips.  
"I can't even remember how it started. A nagging voice. My normal then departed from me. Primal urges spiriting my sense away, Foggy glimpses of the boy I used to be. Preyed upon by the lowest of society, They're parasitic, Demanding your conformity. Pushing limits, Things are gonna get real ugly. Ripping through the last shreds of my humanity." Tim sang softly, wiping the counter as Jeff tensed.  
"I'm not but a shadow of what I was. And I'm Hellbent and headed for you. Surely you've realized that there's no way out of this alive; Close your eyes, 'Cause it's time for you to: Go To Sleep." Tim made sure his voice was soft, Jeff staring at him in shock.  
"Climbing through your window pane, I'm creeping closer, Can you hear me? Go on, mock me, say I'm insane; But it's you who's caught in my game. Cat and mouse, A lovely circle. Watch your tongue. Those words are hurtful. Hush now, won't you stay awhile? Join me with a painted smile." Tim sang with emotion in his voice, as if he could relate and he seemed to be losing himself in the music.  
"Tragic faces stationed at my bedside, Warm embraces hollow on the inside. And their eyes betray them, Widening with fear and worry. Fuses burn down, And my vision becomes blurry. Liars always fill me with this unchained fury. Carve this face into their darkest memories. 'Cause that's just showbiz, This is a Divine Comedy. Ready! Action! Pray that you are fast enough to flee. I'm not entirely unsympathetic. So I'll give you the count until three." Tim's hips moved to the beat perfectly, smiling as his eyes closed.  
"Surely you've realized that there's no way out of this alive; Close your eyes, 'Cause it's time for you to: Go To Sleep. Climbing through your window pane, I'm creeping closer, Can you hear me? Go on, mock me, say I'm insane; But it's you who's caught in my game. Cat and mouse, A lovely circle. Watch your tongue, Those words are hurtful. Hush now, won't you stay awhile? Join me with a painted smile."  
"Patience is a virtue, When you're working on a masterpiece. And tolerance is valued when you're, Working on a living canvas. Stitch my words into tender flesh, This grin will stay forever fresh. Don't be lonely, Don't be jealous. Your turn's coming, How could I forget? Still awake? Not for long..."  
"Climbing through your window pane, I'm creeping closer, Can you hear me? Go on, mock me, say I'm insane; But it's you who's caught in my game. Cat and mouse, A lovely circle. Watch your tongue, Those words are hurtful. Hush now, won't you stay awhile? Join me with a painted smile." Tim finished the song, his hips keeping the beat as a new song came on only for him to open his eyes and blush as he saw Jeff's mouth was open as he stared at Tim.  
"You... You know my song..."   
"Your song?" Tim asked, wondering what he was talking about.  
"That's my song... The song of my life."  
"Are you saying... You're Jeff the Killer?" Tim said, at that moment the club made the sound that it was closing. Jeff didn't say anything until everyone was gone.  
"Look... Be quiet about it, alright?" Jeff says, worried. Tim wanted to say he didn't believe him but it made sense with his looks and his demeanor but he had so many questions but he kept his mouth shut.  
"I... I will... I have to go to the bathroom..." Tim said, confused of everything so he quickly headed there sliding down the wall to the floor.  
"Oh my god..." Tim said, hearing the door open as he hid his face in his knees as his mind swirled dangerously, a familiar cheery voice piercing his ears.  
"Heyyy are you ok? Jeff sent me in to make sure you are alright."  
"I'm okay... I am just thinking..." Tim said, smiling at the thought Jeff was worried about him before secretly taking a pill while his face was hidden, wanting his headache gone.  
"Alright. Well... Can I help?"  
"No.. Could you go get Jeff for me please?" Tim asked, needing to talk with him in private.  
"Yeah..."   
There was a moment of silence, before the door opens.   
"You wanted me?"  
"Are you really Jeff the Killer or are you pulling my leg? I can deal with anything other than you lying to me..." Tim said, not really worried about him being a killer but about the fact he might be lying to Tim as he had been lied to enough in his life.  
"I am THE Jeff The Killer." He says, sighing.  
"Why do I feel so relieved you're not lying to me...?" Tim said, letting out a breath he had been holding in as he wondered why he wasn't freaking out.  
"Because I am not going to kill you...?"  
"I wasn't worried about that... I just... I just hate being lied to... No matter if it's for a joke or surprise..."  
"I am not a liar."  
"I know that..." Tim said, smiling as he saw Jeff was holding out a hand for him and he took it, being pulled up into Jeff's arms.  
"Now, are we cool?"  
"S-sure..." Tim stuttered, smiling softly as Jeff pressed him closer. Tim laid his head on Jeff's shoulder as Jeff petted his hair.  
"Cool. Now, let's get going. I am making spaghetti tonight!"  
"May I help? I love cooking..." Tim asked, wanting to be useful.  
"Yeah! Make the garlic bread and drinks, yeah?"  
"If you wish... Just let me get my stuff alright?" Tim said, going to get his clothes changed before heading back to Jeff only to hear him on the phone with him.  
"I think he's your lost boy..." Tim wondered who he was talking about, not immediately assuming it was him as he thought that would be vain. "He knows your symbol..."  
Tim was now confused, was Jeff indeed talking about him? Did he know more than what he was letting on?  
"Look, I like him, and he reacted when he saw your fucking symbol. I don't want him in danger or nothing. His name is Tim, a real sweet boy who smokes and knows how to serve drinks." Jeff says, looking frustrated. Jeff had the phone on speaker phone as the club was empty so Tim heard something about the guy needing Masky back no matter what Jeff felt. Tim pressed himself against the wall, not knowing what to do in this situation.  
"No. If he wants to be fucking normal, I will help him escape your sight. He has a fucking CHANCE. You know how badly I have wanted to go back and live normally?" Jeff says, snarling as he began pacing. The voice on the phone said he would be there in a little bit to get him, and he better be ready. Tim was shaking at that voice, one that shook him to his soul with the threat coming and with memories of more threats from him doing bad.  
"Not if he is gone!" Jeff crushed the phone, and sighed. "Tim! We have to go! Now!"  
"What is going on?" Tim asked, calming down before walking out with a worried look on his face only to have Jeff quickly grab his wrist and drag him out of the club to the truck at a fast pace.  
"Buddy, I made a mistake." He says, getting in the truck. "We need to get you somewhere safe... I have a friend who you can hide with..."  
"What is going on? Did you get a call or something?" Tim asked, getting in the truck just before Jeff started to drive. Tim put on his seatbelt, the other man going fast.  
"Bad call. Mr. S. Just... Stay safe, please. I really like you, Tim." Jeff said, speeding up.  
"Mr. S? The guy who I think is my old boss?" Tim asked, holding onto the arm holder as the truck made a loud revving sound and his phone rang, picking up. "H-hello?"  
"Masky... Get him to stop the car..." Tim almost dropped his phone at the words and he looked at Jeff.  
"Who are you? Why do you have my number?"  
"Get him to stop the car, Masky. Now."  
"Who is it, Tim?"  
"I... I don't know but he called me Masky and he told me to get you to stop the truck..." Tim said, Jeff tensing quickly.  
"Throw the phone, Tim! Throw it out the window!" Tim quickly did as he was told, shaking at Jeff's tone of voice.  
"What is going on, Jeff? Please... Tell me..." Tim begged, them heading a little bit out of town just on the limits before stopping at an average sized house before Jeff would talk.  
"I think you used to be one of us. One of the horrors. I told that to Mr. S... and he wants to meet you. I don't want you being exposed back if you are one of us, or not." He says, getting out of the truck. "BEN! BEN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"  
"What the hell do you want you bastard?! Some of us want to sleep!" Tim heard a boy yell before a man no older than 19 came out of the house in green pajamas before stalling when he saw Tim come out of the truck. "Masky? Where the hell did you find him?"  
"No time to explain. Tim, this is Ben. Ben, Tim. Code 32. Code 11." Jeff said, nodding.  
"Oh fuck... Come on, Timmy... Let's get you inside..." Ben said, walking toward the door only to have Tim look at Jeff nervously as he took his hand.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Tim asked, looking at Jeff as the sun started to rise.  
"I will be fine. Trust Ben. I will be back when I can..." Jeff said, getting back in the truck. "Love ya, pretty boy!"  
"I... I love you too, Jeffy..." Tim said, feeling like his heart was bouncing out of his chest and he watched as his Jeffery drove away, leaving Ben to drag Tim inside.  
"Now, tell me what you know, and how you know Jeff." Ben says, as soon as they get inside and lock the doors. Tim tells him everything from the beginning of his amnesia state to now at that moment.  
"And I've taken these pills... I don't know why but my vision will blur and everything will start to distort as I get this really painful headache that makes it hard for me to do anything... But that is when I remembered my name and my job when I first woke up." Tim said, showing him the pill bottle.  
"This shit..." Ben muttered.  
"You know it? You seem to know more than what I do... And so does Jeff..." Tim was confused by everything now and he was super tired but he wanted to hear what Ben says.  
Ben told him about what he knew of the drug, about how it keeps the amnesia there and how it will hurt to get the memories back and how it stops that from happening.  
"So... If I stop taking it... I will get some of my memories back?" Tim asked, taking the pill bottle back.  
"Hurts like the worst hangover... but yeah. Gradually." Ben said, nodding. "But forget having a normal life."  
"I... I want to know... But I don't know if Jeff wants me to know..." Tim said, not wanting to do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Jeff.  
"He would want whatever you want. I have been the guy's best friend for many years. I know him like I know video games."  
"BEN drowned..." Tim said automatically, not sure where it came from but he knew the name immediately after Ben talked about himself. Ben nodded, smirking as he sat down. "Why do I know this stuff?"  
"You might be this guy we know. His name is Masky. He was a proxie of Slenderman, or... Mr. S." Ben said, stretching.  
"Masky... I... I have been having these memories in the form of dreams and I've been called that in them... Does he have a symbol?"  
"Yes. A circle with an X through it."  
"Oh god... Does he have any more of these... proxies? Maybe two guys named Toby and Brian?"  
"Yes. Ticci Toby and Hoodie. Hoodie is the 'leader' of your sub group, and Toby is the newest member, even though he joined long ago." Ben said, getting a bowl of doritos.   
"Oh god..."  
"Yeah. If you want, me and Jeff can protect you, if you want to have a normal life. Jeff seems to really like you, and any friend of Jeff's, is a pal of mine." Ben said, handing him the bowl. "Here. Eat."  
"I like Jeff too... But I have a big feeling that this Slenderman won't give me up so easily..." Tim said, holding his head as it started to ache, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to take his pills so soon after just taking one not even an hour ago. It was like whatever spell the demon put on him was fading and he needed to take more and more pills. "Do you know... A demon maybe? Large, black with horns on his head."  
"The only one I know like that, is Zalgo... Mr. Z, if you know that name. He is the leader of the other side."  
"The owners of the club... I had this dream... I was running away with the other proxies as this Zalgo chased us... I was left behind..."  
"So... it's his fault. I shoulda known." Ben said, sighing.  
"I want to know why they would leave me behind..."  
"Zalgo is... not a good guy. He acts smooth and sincere, but he is a demon. Backhanded compliments and double deals. They wanted to get to Slenderman, for he is the only one who can face Zalgo, most likely." Ben said, eating a chip. "Masky is a tough guy, who can take care of himself. That's why they left you, they had faith that you would survive."   
"Tim is just a regular guy who doesn't know what happened after he turned 17... I can definitely take care of myself as I've been doing it for years but a demon?"  
"Zalgo's magic is strong... I have never seen such a powerful amnesia spell. Well, 'Tim', you are safe here. If you wanna get your memories back, be my guest, but... Let me tell you something. Masky and Jeff weren't that close, more like bitter enemies. Jeff hates Slenderman, and Slenderman barely tolerates Jeff."  
"He won't hurt Jeff will he?"   
"...." Ben said nothing, before sighing. "He won't kill him, at least."  
"That doesn't help... I should have stayed with him..."  
"Jeff wants to save you from this life. He wishes he could have had a normal life with normal people, and you have that chance."  
"He still can, can't you just quit?  
"After you are a Creepypasta, you are never allowed to leave. Too many people know, too many would recognize, too many would kill you..."  
"Then why did Zalgo let me go?"   
"You wore a mask, hiding your identity from the world. You get to take it off and be unknown. Jeff... He has the face anyone would recognize." Ben said, yawning.  
"He looks normal to me... Maybe a little pale..."  
"Glamour. The magic of Zalgo and Slenderman hides our true forms." Ben explained.  
"I can't believe this is all happening..."  
"Eh. Drama is everyone's problem, even the murderers of the fantasy world. Care for some food? I think I have some potions in the fridge..." Ben said.  
"Majora's Mask..." Tim said, laughing as his headache started to bring back more stuff, but it came at a large pain that made it hard not to cry out.  
"Yep. My game, my world. Wanna play?" He asked, nodding his head to the controller next to the large TV.   
"Can I take a pill first?"   
"Yeah. It must be painful to remember crap." Ben said.  
"It is... But I only took one like an hour ago... It's like the amnesia is wearing off..." Tim said, grabbing the bottle and taking two dry, closing his eyes as his headache quickly started to disappear. "But... I want to stay with Jeff so I'll stay safe... For him..  
"Sounds good. Now, I want to see you play!" Ben handed him a controller and Tim smiled, turning on the game as he went to start the painful journey of Majora's mask. It was 3 hours until Tim finished the game finally, deciding to head to bed on the couch no matter what Ben said about having a spare room. He wanted to be by the front door in case Jeff came back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks. Two weeks of seeing no Jeff and staying inside unless being driven to work by Ben. It was torture for Tim who loved to walk around, stay outside, and someone who missed Jeff so much it felt like they're heart was slowly being ripped up. Jeff didn't come to work so he had to lie and say he was sick, even though he had no idea where Jeff was. The stir craziness was what led him here now.  
"I want to go outside Ben!" Tim yelled, the younger boy blocking the door.  
"Do you have any idea where I live?!"  
"Near the highway?"   
"Ye-- NO! I live a mile from the forest so that means Slender could get you if you stay outside too long!" Tim groaned at the mention of the cursed Slenderman, who he was starting to hate with a passion.  
"Then take me to Jeff's house!!"   
"NO! The other proxies will be waiting for you there!" Ben yelled back, Tim fisting his hands into his hair, messing it up.  
"I want to see Jeff god damn it!" Tim screamed, Ben stepping back as he was told Tim never cussed unless he was really really drunk.  
"Did someone say my name?" Tim froze, swerving around with Ben to stare at the older man walking into the living room. Jeff had cuts, bruises, and bumps all over him, his body battered and he was favoring one leg over the other. Tim couldn't believe that this happened.  
"Jeff..." Tim said, walking closer to the battered man before holding one of his hands that had the less bruises.  
"Hey there, pretty boy... What's up?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Stuff. You been safe?" Jeff asked, cracking his neck for a moment. He groaned at the movement, but sat down.  
"I have... Should you go to a hospital?" Tim asked worried, glad he didn't win the argument as he wouldn't have seen Jeff.   
"Nah. I am fine. Still breathing."  
"At least let me help you... I know a little bit about nursing." Tim said, smiling as he kissed a bruise on Jeff's hand gently before going to find some bandaids for Jeff's cuts. When he came back Jeff and Ben were talking.  
"Very nice... Was it an interrogation?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah. He, and his two boys, were involved." He says, laying back.  
"I'm back..."   
"Thanks, darlin'. Uhg... Do what you must." Jeff says not resisting the help.  
"Of course..." Tim started to put band aids on Jeff's cuts and put ointment on his bruises, his face looking fearful as he found large bruises on Jeff's back and stomach. "I swear... If any of them come close to me I'm going to do the same to them as they did to you..."  
"How come it sounds sexy when you say violent stuff?" Ben said, winking before laughing as Jeff hit him.  
"Mine..."  
"Got it!" Ben yelped, laughing.  
"I'm done..." Tim said, smiling as he finished the last bandage before cleaning up his mess. Tim was thinking when the phone rang, Tim being closest grabbed it.  
"Yello?" Tim asked, hearing breathing on the other end.  
"Is this Masky?" Tim paled at the voice, the same one he heard a week ago on his own phone.  
"Who is it, pretty boy?" Jeff asked, concerned.  
"I-I-It's for you..." Tim stuttered, holding out the phone for him.  
Jeff takes the phone, and raises an eyebrow.  
"Hello...?"  
Jeff listens for a moment, before growling. He looked unhappy, and more furious than ever.  
"Leave. Us. Alone. Or I will go to Zalgo! Fuck off, Slender!" Jeff yelled, hanging up. At that moment every phone started to ring with every tv turning on, the lights flashing and Tim held his ears as static from the tv hurt them.  
"ZALGO!" Jeff roared, before everything went dead silent.  
"You called...?" A voice cooed, from everywhere and nowhere.  
Tim gasped, the voice bringing him back to the dream and he swerved to where he thought the voice came from only to see nothing.  
"I... I want a deal. Something. I want to protect Tim from your partner, Slenderman." Jeff said, coughing for a moment.  
"Dude, this is dangerous..." Ben said, uncomfortable.  
"I suppose I can do something for your friend..." The voice said, before a form molded itself from the shadows of the room.  
"NO! No deals!" Tim said, having become terrified at the word and the demon in the corner and he pulled Jeff back to talk with him. "What in sam's hill are you doing?!"  
"He can protect you from Slender." Jeff said, smiling slightly.  
"At the cost of something from you!"   
"I have no soul, so... so?"  
"He might do something bad... I'm afraid he's going to take you away from me..." Tim said, shuddering as he heard a dark chuckle right next to his ear.  
"I would not do that to you, Timothy... Jeffery would only have to do me a service." The voice said, chuckling.  
"What service?" Tim asked, feeling like growling at the chuckling voice.   
"Nothing he hasn't done before... Shall we discuss somewhere more private, Jeffrey?" The voice asked, the shadow being going into the spare room.  
"You're not doing this without me..." Tim said, crossing his arms.  
"Buddy, I want you to watch over Ben for a moment. Please." Jeff said, before entering the room.  
"Don't just walk away..." Tim said, sitting down with Ben.  
"He's fine, Tim. Zalgo will most likely just ask him to kill someone." Ben said, shivering. He staticked a bit, looking a bit hazy before going back to normal.  
"Are you ok?"   
"He makes me glitch a bit..." Ben says, wincing. "But I will be fine."  
"I just... I just don't like him for some reason even though he let me have this life where I can be with Jeff... It's like my mind is programmed to hate him..." Tim said, not telling the big reason he was not happy.  
"He did give you that. You and Jeff before were so hateful towards each other... Cruel pranks, fist fights..." Ben said, sighing. "But we have to trust Jeff that he knows what he's doing."  
"I... I don't like how Jeff didn't ask me... I would have said I wanted them away from me anyway, but I don't like it how he seems to know me more than I do.. It's... Unnerving and amazing at the same time..."  
"He's protective of you. He hasn't had someone that he genuinely liked in a long time." Ben said, chuckling.   
"Why didn't we like each other?"  
"I always said it's because you two were too stubborn for your own good, not fearful of much." Tim froze and Ben glitched hard for a moment, both turning toward the doorway to see a tall faceless man.  
"You are not allowed here! Get out Slender!!" Ben yelled, backing up as his form glitched. "Dammit! Get out!"  
"Slender?" Tim said, the man hurting his head and he nodded.  
"Come here, Masky." Slender ordered, Tim feeling his feet shift on their own.  
"Grrrr!" Ben grabbed Tim, and yanked him back. "JEFF! ZALGO! SLENDER IS HERE!"  
The shadow being appeared in front of Ben and Toby, a smirk on it's face.  
"Hello Slenderman... Once again you come at an inconvenient time..." The shadow said, chuckling.  
"I'm here for my proxy..."  
"He is no longer under your command... He is a free man, allowed to court whoever he wants, able to live freely..."  
"Not if he gets his memories back..."  
"He shall not get them, if he desires them gone. Is that your wish, Timothy? To live as your own person and be with Jeffrey? Or return to Slender as his servant?"  
"Or finally realize who you are and know about what happened to your parents and friends..."  
"That is the price of being with Jeffrey... who is now a part of MY army." The shadow laughed, as Slender staggered at that claim.  
"Is this true, Jefferey?"   
"I want Tim to be safe from your control... And if it enables me to be with him, I will serve Zalgo, until he cannot complete that deal. Then I am a free agent again." Jeff said, walking out and looking at Tim.  
"He has never done what he didn't want to do... He killed because he wanted to... Like you do, Jeff." Slender said, Tim stepping back in shock at the mention of him killing people.  
"I... I did?" Tim said, his head swirling once more only to have Slender grab his pills.  
"So, these are the reason you haven't remembered your true self..."   
"Give them back! My head hurts!" Tim said, not wanting to get close to the being as he held his head, the swirling getting worse as memories flashed across his vision.  
"No... Remember then let's see what you say.."  
"What if I don't want to remember?!" Tim yelled, falling to his knees as the pounding grew agonizing.  
The shadow holds out his hand, another bottle of pills in them. They were the same ones as before.  
"Here child... Take them." He said, smiling. Tim reached for them only to wince and resume holding his head, static now piercing his vision.  
"No Zalgo! The child is MINE."  
Zalgo snarled quietly, and put his hand on Tim's head, making the pain slowly disappear.   
"I always honor my deals, Slenderman... I keep my end. This boy is under my protection until the day he wishes to return to you. For now, he shall keep ignorant of his past." Zalgo said, his form becoming solid. He looked like how he did in the forest, only more powerful and stern.  
"You have NO RIGHT on him!" Slender snarled, his tendrils twitching as Tim noticed two men behind Slender.  
"I have every right, to do this. He does not wish to come back. Jeffrey summoned me to protect him, and he wants the pills."  
"He would want to come back if he remembered! The only reason he wants the pills is for the pain!"  
"Do you wish to remember, Timothy? To remember your past and be forever indebted to Slenderman? Your choice, of course... Just remember what is at stake." Zalgo said, motioning to Ben and Jeff. Jeff still looked bruised and upset at Slender, and Ben was in a corner, trying to keep from glitching too hard.  
"No. You hurt the one I love and all you have done is hurt me in the process! You are hurting my friend too!" Tim yelled, Slender's tendrils twitching.  
"See? He wants to have this new life... and he sees how you can be." Zalgo said, a sly smile on his face.  
"He'll come back... Once he sees how YOU are..." Slender said, disappearing with the two men and Tim felt a weight come off of his chest.  
"Are you alright, Tim?" Jeff asked, running to him. He hugged him, shaking slightly. Zalgo moved away from Ben, allowing him to take his form. Tim nodded, hugging Jeff tightly as he had a blank look as his mind raced.  
"Jeffrey, you shall work at my personal club, The 9th Circle. You may apply as well, Timothy. I pay well, and I allow certain extent to trouble... I shall see you in three days, Jeffrey." Zalgo said, smiling still.  
"Thank you... For doing that..." Tim said, but he hated himself now. The time without Zalgo's help made him remember some horrible memories, most gruesome and torturous on his mind.  
"It was a pleasure to help, Timothy. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, sometime or another... Shall I expect you at my club as well?"   
"I don't want to work with Slender hovering over so I'm going to say yes."  
"Good. Bartender sounds good?" Zalgo asked.  
"Sounds great." Tim said, smiling as Jeff snuggled into him as he held Tim in his arms.  
"Very well. I shall see you both then. Timothy, your pills are in the cabinet in the restroom. Two a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon."  
"Good.. No more pain for my pretty boy..."  
"Your pretty boy?" Tim teased, nuzzling their noses together.  
Zalgo smirked, and disappeared, vanishing from sight.   
"This is why I don't like you at my house." Ben said, smiling as he was joking.  
"Shit goes down." Jeff says, pumping his fist in the air.  
"Can we go home now...?" Tim asked, just keeping his head on Jeff's shoulder.  
"Yeah. We can. Thanks Benny." Jeff said, picking up Tim up as Ben nodded.  
"I can walk..." Tim mumbled, not complaining as he barely slept with Jeff gone.  
Jeff rolled his eyes and carried Tim to the truck, putting him in before climbing in on the other side. He revved the engine, before taking off.  
"Have you been feeding Willy?" Tim mumbled, snuggling into the seat.  
"I have been. He's fine..." Jeff said, not mentioning that Jane had to do it since he had been held hostage.  
"I love you... A lot you know..." Tim said, falling asleep as Jeff stared at the sleeping form.  
"Yeah... Yeah I know, pretty boy." Jeff said, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim woke up in a different bed than what he remembered when he stayed at Jeff's house the first time with an arm around him. He looked next to him to see Jeff laying beside him, the owner of the arm.  
Jeff was snoring away, looking paler than before, and his mouth seemed a bit wider as well. Tim stroked Jeff's hand, the bruises looking a lot better than they did, almost gone. Tim turned over until he was facing Jeff, Jeff making a scrunched up face before pulling Tim closer.  
"Fragging animals takin' mah pretty boy..." He murmurs, still sleeping.  
"Yours..." Tim said softly, smiling as he saw Jeff smile and it seemed to go bigger than what is possible.  
"MAh-ne..." Tim giggled before trying to get up only to be held closer and tighter. "I said, MAH-NE..."   
"Come on, Jeffy... I have to get up..." Tim cooed, twisting out of his grip.  
"C'mon... Just a bit longer?" He mutters, yawning.  
"Fine... But then I'm making you chocolate chip pancakes..." Tim said, letting himself be grabbed again before hands snaked their way around his waist.  
"Yay..."   
"So, am I just living with you for the rest of my life?" Tim asked, wondering if he should get his clothes from his house if he was staying longer than a week.  
"Yep." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"Then I can sell my house and give you the money to buy yourself some new shoes..." Tim snickered as Jeff glanced at his boots, which were falling apart.  
"They are fine... Just like you. Fiiiiiiiine."  
"Don't say things like that.." Tim said, blushing hard.  
"Fiiiiiiine, like you."  
"Oh god..." Tim said, hiding his face in Jeff's chest.  
"I am, and you are my fiiiiiiine worshiper." Jeff said, smirking.  
"Oh great god please don't tease me..."  
"Heh! Heh heh!" Jeff chuckled at the scene, before waving him off. "Go get me my offering, worshiper! I demand pancakes!"  
"Of course oh great god! I shall bring it to you in a jiffy!" Tim giggled, leaving before coming back ten minutes later with plate of pancakes covered in butter and Jeff's favorite syrup.  
"Yeeeeaaaah!" Jeff sits up, licking his thin lips at the sight of the food.  
"Great god called Jeff, please accept my offering!" Tim said, giggling at how weird it sounded.  
"I accept the offering!" Jeff said, taking it and sticking out his tongue. He licked the pancake, before smiling wildly. "Tastes good!"  
"What else do you require?"   
"You to get a plate for yourself and come sit by me to watch TV!" Jeff said, smiling childishly.  
"That, I can agree with..." Tim said, Jeff, Tim going to get himself a plate when he saw that Willy was whining at the door to go outside. "One sec! I have to take Willy out!!"  
"Want me to do it?" Jeff asked, concerned.  
"It's fine. I can do it!" Tim said, smiling as he opened the door and walked outside with Willy.  
"Alright..." He murmured, worried.  
"Ah..." Tim said, laying down on the grass outside, letting a flower tickle his face as Willy ran around. Tim closed his eyes for a minute, opening them only to yell as an object came toward his head, everything going black.  
******  
"Dumbasses! You think I wouldn't hear his yell? You are lucky I don't have my knife or I would have carved your faces like PUMPKINS!"  
"We wanted to take Masky back."  
"H-H-He belongs w-w-w-with us!!"  
"Ugh..." Tim groaned, shifting on the ground before two arms picked him up.  
"Are you alright, pretty boy?"  
"DON'T call him that. His name is Masky, and he deserves respect, freak."   
"H-H-Hoodie, ch-chill."  
"Who just called you a freak?" Tim said, about to beat the snot out of whoever just said that.  
"Masky? Are you harmed?"  
"HIS NAME, is Tim, and YOU, need to fucking leave before I take him inside and get my knife!"  
"Not without Masky!"  
"My freaking name is Tim!" Tim said, getting up slowly and opening his eyes to see the two men from his dreams. "And you two can leave before I beat you for calling my friend a freak!"  
"He is one, and before you were brainwashed, you used to call him much worse." The hooded man said, frowning.  
"M-M-Masky!"  
"IT'S TIM!!" Tim yelled, starting to hate that name the two men were calling him and he tried to calm down. "And I haven't been brainwashed... What on Earth would make you think that?"   
"You are not the man we know. You are hanging out with this worthless piece of flesh... and defending him?" Hoodie said, stern.  
"Leave. Now." Tim said, pointing to the woods as he shook from anger.  
"Slenderman will not be happy..." Hoodie said.  
"Y-Y-Your f-f-fault..." The other male said, walking off. Tim's knees gave out on him as soon as they were gone, his head bleeding a little as he looked around to see Willy wasn't around. "Where's Willy?"  
"He is inside. He bit Hoodie, and he kicked him, but I don't think he has any broken ribs. He is just sore. I came out as soon as I heard stuff." He said, helping him up. "I will hunt them later."  
"No... They aren't worth it... I just want you home safe..." Tim said, not telling him he was slightly afraid to be alone now.  
"Alright... Come on now." Jeff picked him up, and carried him bridal style.  
"I'm sorry..." Tim said, touching his head where it hurt only to wince and pull away his hand to see blood on it.  
"We need to get you cleaned up." Jeff said, smiling as he carried him inside. He sat him down on the counter, and got the stuff to clean him up.  
"I'm just a bother aren't I? Always needing saving.." Tim asked after a few minutes.  
"I enjoy it. I am usually the villain, so being the hero makes me feel good." He says, smiling. "Besides, you are never a bother."  
"My father thought I was... That is why I went for a walk that day when I was 17..." Tim said, holding himself  
"You are my sweet pretty boy, and I would never allow you to be a bother. You are my bestestest friend, and my only romantic interest." Jeff said, putting a wet rag to the wound.  
"Did you feel the same way for Masky as you feet for me?"  
"Masky... Was mean." He said, sighing. "But he was honorable. He may have acted like a jerk, but he saved my life once."  
"How?"  
"He stopped Jane from completing her mission." He said, cleaning the wound.  
"Jane? He... I.... stopped her from... Ending you?"   
"Have you read her story?" Jeff asked, sighing sadly.  
"I... I remember it... You... You made her like you...."  
"Yeah... Masky saved my ass. Slowly, Jane tolerated me enough to be only bitter enemies." Jeff said, bandaging up his head.  
"Thank you for doing this... I really have no idea why they would want me back... I'm not the same as Masky."   
"I know that. You are much kinder and a lot cuter." Jeff says, winking.  
"Even after causing you trouble you find it in your heart to say stuff like that..."  
"Hey, trouble doesn't bother me. I like you too much to allow it too."  
"I like you too... Man, I need a weapon from now on... To protect both you and me!"   
"You good with knives?" Jeff asked.  
"Only time I've used a knife is for cooking."   
"Baseball bat?"  
"Sure... That sounds like it could do some damage..."   
"I have a steel one in the basement. I will get it later." He says.  
"Great... So, when do you want to apply for that job at Zalgo's?"  
"I have the job. I will text Scarecrow and tell her that you will be there as well."  
"So, only I need to apply?"   
"Exactly... but you have the job already." "  
"So does that mean EJ and LJ are creepypastas too?"  
"Yes. Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack."  
"Did he know who I was?"  
"Maybe... I don't know."  
"I'm sorry for your breakfast getting ruined..." Tim heard whining and he turned to see Willy was whimpering. "Oh! Poor puppy..."   
"I patched him up, and made sure he had no internal injuries."  
"How did I not hear them? There were leaves everywhere."  
"They are fucking ninjas..."  
"Haha! Maybe!" Tim laughed, standing up and smiling at Jeff cutely.  
Jeff starts doing ridiculous ninja moves. Tim laughing, a big smile on his face.   
"I know karate!"  
"I know nothing!"   
"I know Tai Chi!"  
"I know Kung fu!"   
"I know... uh.... defensive moves!"  
"Oh my god... How come you make me smile so much?"   
"I am a clown?"  
"No, that's LJ..."   
"I am funny?"  
"You are that.."  
"Thanks! I try."  
"You shouldn't... You are naturally funny..."  
"Hahahaha! It's hard thinking up this stuff!"  
"Really?"  
"No. I am the king of jokes."  
"You did tell me you are a comedian..." Tim said, chuckling.  
"Thank you, thank you!" Jeff says, bowing.  
"Do you have any jokes for me, Mr. Joker?"  
"Um... No. It takes a while for me to think one up."  
"Ok... I have an idea... How about we finish breakfast and watch a movie?"  
"Yeah! Let's do that! What do you wanna see?"  
"You pick... It's your house..."  
"Still, you wanna see a movie? Say the name!"  
"U-um... Neverending story?" Tim said.  
"Sounds good. I shall put it on!"  
"If you want..." Tim said, smiling softly.  
Jeff runs to the TV, and starts pushing buttons with a large smile on his face.  
"You're like a child at Christmas..."  
"Christmas?! I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" Jeff says, smiling as he bounces slightly.  
"Remind me to tell Santa you need extra presents..." Tim snickered.  
"YAY! SANTA!" Jeff says, turning on the movie. He runs to the couch and body slams it as he falls back onto it.  
"Way too excited..." Tim chuckled,   
"I love christmas. The random presents, cookies and milk, eggnog... GODS!" Jeff says, pulling him onto the couch as well. "We need a Christmas in July... Because reasons."  
"I can make eggnog..."   
"OOOOOO! CAN YOU?! HOW DO YOU MAKE IT?!" Jeff asked, excited.  
"Secret recipe..." Tim said, winking before he was tackled to the ground.  
"TELL ME!! MUST HAVE EGGNOG!" Jeff said, wiggling his rear in the air.  
"Sit and watch the movie! I will make it and you shall have it!!" Tim said, trying to get up only to have Jeff touch his side and he giggled only to cover his mouth.  
"Fine... BUT! YOU WILL TEACH ME LATER!"  
"Of course. I need someone to share my secrets!" Tim said, smiling before getting up to make the eggnog. Tim made eggnog while Jeff watched half of the movie, finally getting done before presenting it to Jeff.  
"Here you go! It might not be as good as store bought but I made it special!"  
"Eeeee!" Jeff took it and downed it all in a single gulp, smiling happily. "IT. WAS. AMAZING!"  
"Great. I put the rest in the fridge."  
"MOAR!" Jeff starts for the fridge.  
"Don't drink it all or you're gonna get a tummy ache!"   
"But I want it allllll!"  
"Fine then, but when you get sick don't say I didn't warn you..."  
"YAY! MAH NOG!" He gets a glass, and sits back down, beside his friend.  
"Jeff?"   
"Yesss?"  
"How much do you like me?"   
"I like you a lot. More than most."   
"Do you think of me romantically?"  
"...Yeah. I do."  
"Then... um... Do you want to... be my boyfriend?"  
"Are you asking as a theoretical or right now, you wanna date?"  
"U-um... I just... wanted... I don't know!" Tim sighed, his courage draining fast.  
"I do. I really do." Jeff says, smiling brightly.   
"What?" Tim said, looking up.  
"I want to be your boyfriend. Issue?"  
"No! I mean... There is no issue at all." Tim said, hugging Jeff tightly.  
"So... Am I your guy now?"  
"You're mine as I am yours..."  
"Cool... " Jeff said, smiling as he played the movie again. Tim half watched the movie and half watched Jeff, smiling softly as he once again traced patterns on Jeff's arm through the hoodie. "You have a fascination with symbols..."  
"I used to doodle a lot on tests and homework..."  
"An artist... I will have to buy you an easel." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I'm not good though..." Tim said, not wanting to make him spend money on him.  
"So? You have a gift, I will help nurture it." Jeff said, smiling.  
"What do you like to do as a hobby?"  
"I... collect knives." Jeff said, nodding.  
"That's cool. I remember wanting to do that when I was younger but my parents said no.."  
"I don't have that issue..."  
"I know... I wonder what happened to my mom..."  
"Eh..." Jeff yawned, and stretched out a bit.  
"Do you really think what Slender said was true? That I could find out what happened to my parents or do you think that was just a lie...?"  
"You would find out your past and everything... Just... You wouldn't like me again, and I would be here, without you..."  
"I will always like you and I would never do anything to ruin that..." Tim said, not knowing how memories could curb someone's feelings.  
"If you want, you can have your memories back... just... let me know."  
"I don't really want to remember my time with Slender... Just what happened that day in the forest and with my parents... Stuff like that..." Tim said, snuggling into Jeff as the other was tense. He didn't want to talk about it if it made Jeff like this and Jeff held him as though he was going to lose Tim.  
"Just give me a week's notice... So I can plan something." Jeff said, sounding sad.  
"I'm not going to leave you... I promise you that..." Tim said, kissing Jeff's cheek making the other smile.  
"Alright..." Jeff said, nodding.  
"You are way too amazing to let go of..." Tim said, hugging Jeff tighter.  
"Aw shucks..."  
"You are... You're always there for me and we take care of each other.." Tim said, yawning as his head started to hurt, but not from the wound.  
"Of course! You are my pretty boy..." Jeff said, smirking.  
"And yet I have nothing to call you..." Tim said, blushing at the nickname.  
"Jeffy?"  
"I like it but how about Jeffery Joker?" Jeff froze at the name and Tim frowned. "What? I thought that was original..."  
"Masky... called me that when he was angry." Jeff said, sighing.  
"Why? I think it sounds cute." Tim said, laying his head in Jeff's lap.  
"It does, doesn't it?" Jeff said, thinking about it for a moment.  
"I think even back then I liked you..." Tim snickered.  
"Wow... That would have been something."  
"The question is if you would have liked me back as the cursing man I was... You know, I just realized I haven't smoked with you around."  
"I liked you back then too. You were a badass. Now I like you because you are cute and adorable." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"I can be a bad butt too..." Tim said.  
"I can tell." Jeff chuckled.  
"I can be if I want to..."   
"Surrrrre..."  
"I can! What can I do to prove it?" Tim asked, ready to do anything.  
"Um... I don't know."  
"Come on... I don't want you to think of me as weak..."  
"Uh... You must... Make s'mores... In... the microwave?" Jeff said, unable to think of anything.  
"Never mind... Wait... You said something about hunting down those two proxies right? I can come with you!" Tim said, his eyes sparkling with the idea.  
"No no... You shouldn't go anywhere near them."  
"But I can help you and I can say I'm not a wimp... It's like killing two birds with one stone... Please?" Tim whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Uuuuuugggg... I suppose..."   
"Besides, if they come looking for me then you'll be there and you can get them!"  
"Fine fine... You have convinced me."  
"Yay!" Tim said, smiling before kissing his cheek.  
"I will go get you your weapon..."  
"I will avenge ye' as they have hurt ye'!"  
"Heh!" Jeff went downstairs, and after a few moments, came back up with a baseball bat.  
"Ooh! Shiny..." Tim said, holding the bat as though it was a baby.  
"Very." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"So, when do you want to go?!" Tim asked excitably, smiling.  
"Tonight."  
"Perfect..."  
"So rest up darlin..." Jeff said, stretching.  
"So it's darlin now?" Tim asked, yawning as he smiled.  
"I am southern. It sometimes pops out!" Jeff said, yawning himself.  
"Let's sleep so that we will be prepared for tonight..." Tim said, leading Jeff to their bedroom.  
"Yeah..." He said, yawning again. Tim made him lay down, slipping into the covers beside him. "Night, pretty boy."   
"Night, Jeffy..." Tim said, even though it was about noon. Tim fell asleep quickly and when he awoke it was nighttime with Jeff gone and a note on Jeff's pillow. Tim read it and he crumpled it up when he read that Jeff wanted him to stay home while he hunted.  
"Heck no!" Tim yelled, grabbing his bat before getting dressed into new clothes and heading out. He followed Jeff's tire tracks until he came to the woods, gulping before heading in. He walked around, not seeing anyone until he heard noises and he silently went to it.  
"FUCKERS!"  
"FREAKSHOW CLOWN!"  
"GO TO SLEEP!"  
"NOT BEFORE YOU, ASSHOLE!"  
"H-H-Hoodie!"  
"ACK!"  
"FREAK!"  
Tim was at the edge of the clearing to the house, Jeff was fighting, and losing, against Hoodie and Toby.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Jeff muttered, backing up as he held his side. "BACK UP!"  
"Surrender, Jeff The Killer, or we will end your story." Hoodie said, walking forward with a pipe.  
"In your dreams.." Jeff growled, Hoodie swinging down.  
"No!!" Tim came running out with the bat, blocking Jeff only to be hit hard in the gut, unable to breath as he heard a crack.  
"TIM!" Jeff attacked with renewed strength against Hoodie, and kicked him away, before kneeling beside Tim. "You dumb kid! What the hell are you doing here?! You should have stayed home!"   
"I..." Tim couldn't breathe, his chest on fire and he was pretty sure the crack was a broken rib. He tried to calm down, steadying his breathing.  
"Urg! This is going to hurt, but I am going to get you out of here, kiddo..." Jeff said, picking him up.  
"No! You can't leave with Masky!"   
"I will call Zalgo! Don't try me, asshole!" Jeff snarled, backing up.  
"He isn't allowed in these woods and he can't save him once he comes in on his own free will, freak!" Hoodie said, coming closer.  
"Fuck... This is going to hurt, Tim..." Jeff muttered, before turning and running. Tim cried out as he was bounced up and down, holding onto Jeff for dear life as he held in his cries after that. He heard two people run after him, paling once he realized Jeff was going the opposite way of the truck. He closed his eyes, whimpering as he realized that was their plan. Jeff ran with all his might but he didn't see the ledge until it was too late, falling ten feet into a stream and Tim yelled as his chest exploded with pain. Jeff groaned as he shifted, trying to get back up only to have Tim watch as Hoodie and Toby come to them. Hoodie whacked Jeff in the head, knocking him out cold.  
"Welcome home, Masky." Hoodie said, hitting him the same as Jeff making everything go dark for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh..." Tim heard the groan next to him, feeling that his arms tied behind his back when he tried to move. He opened his eyes to see he was blindfolded, unable to see anything.  
"Do you fear that Zalgo will retaliate? I mean, Jeff only joined his side as long as Masky was protected..." Tim recognized the voice as Toby, shifting suddenly only to cry out as his chest hurt so much. He heard footsteps come toward him and he still felt it hard to breathe still, but he still tried to move away.  
"Hey. You are conscious." Hoodie said.  
"No dip sherlock... Now, let me go..." Tim said, though he froze. The words came out of his mouth like instinct and he would have never been that brave.  
"I see you are becoming you again. Good." Hoodie said, chuckling.  
"I am me! Where is Jeff?" Tim asked, trying to get the blindfold off.  
"He is being interviewed by Slenderman. He will be... dealt with severely."  
"NO!! NO NO NO!!" Tim yelled, struggling no matter the pain he felt.  
"Shut up Masky. He deserves this for what he---"  
"My name is Tim!!" Tim yelled, feeling like crying.  
"It's Masky. It hasn't been Tim in a long time, moron."  
"It's been Tim since I was born and it always will be!"  
"You are Masky. Accept that, maybe I get Slenderman to spare Jeff." Tim stopped himself from saying something he might regret for Jeff's sake.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! TIMMMMM! DON'T FUCKING HURT MY PRETTY BOY!"  
"Jeff!!" Tim, made himself sit up not able to see with the blindfold but he could hear him.  
"YOU BASTARDS! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, KIDDO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES DON'T TOUCH HIM!"  
"Someone shut him up..."  
"No! Don't hurt him please!" Tim begged, needing Jeff to be safe.   
"FUCKING TOUCH ME I DARE YOU! ZALGO! ZALLLLLGOOOO! DEMON! ZALGO!" Nothing happened and Hoodie only laughed.  
"He can't save you here!"  
"FUCKING DEMON GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I WILL FUCKING CALL OFF THIS MOTHERFUCKING DEAL! ZALGO!" Jeff roared,   
"He's not coming! He's not freaking coming..." Tim said, feeling like everything was lost.  
"Accept that you are Masky..."   
"MASKY WAS A RUDE GLITCH WHO DESERVED TO BE FORGOTTEN!!" Tim screeched, his face slapped hard after a second that it sinked in.  
"Masky was our comrade and our FRIEND. WE WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BULLSHIT!" Hoodie snarled.   
"DID YOU JUST HIT HIM?! YOU FUCKERS! AHHHH! LET! ME! OUT! NOW!"  
"I don't want to be Masky..."  
"You will be once our Master gets here and fixes your memories..." Tim froze, moving back until he hit a wall.  
"No no no!!"  
"Dammit Masky! You will enjoy being you once you remember!"  
"Is that what you told me when I was 17? That I'll enjoy killing people?!" Tim asked, feeling like he was having a panic attack with his chest hurting and he was slowly finding it hard to keep his breath steady.  
"Yes. And you agreed with me soon after."  
"Why? I was a good kid..." Tim said, scrunching up in a ball only to wince as it pressed on his broken rib.  
"You loved the freedom it gave you."  
"What if I don't want my memories back...?"  
"You'll be happy to have them back once you remember.... And you'll understand why you hate Jeff like you should.."  
"NO! I don't hate Jeff! I... I love him..." Tim said softly only to be smacked once more and he wished he had the use of his hands and eyes back.  
"He murdered your family!"  
"What?" Tim said, lifting his head toward the voice. "Y-you're lying!!"  
"He is the reason they are DEAD, Masky. Ask him! ASK HIM!"  
"Jeff? Is this true?" Tim asked, thinking of his loving mother only and not that Hoodie called him Masky.  
"I... I didn't know."   
"What do you mean you didn't know?" Tim asked, his voice cracking like his heart was feeling like.  
"I didn't know it was your house."  
"And that makes it ok?" Tim voice cracked, shutting his mouth for a moment as he didn't want to cry. "Did they suffer?"  
"They didn't suffer... Gods I didn't know!"  
"They didn't suffer... They didn't suffer..." Tim said, trying to calm himself down but he was getting a headache, one that led to memories and he was really trying hard not to hate Jeff. He made a promise to him, and he wanted to keep it. "I need my pills... Please..."  
"No. Remember. Remember WHO YOU ARE!"  
"I think you should release Timothy and Jeffrey..."  
"Zalgo!" Tim heard Hoodie yell and he smiled, slumping against the wall as staying upright hurt.  
"YOU FINALLY CAME!!' Jeff yelled, banging on a door somewhere.  
"You're not allowed here! They came into the forest of their own free will!" Hoodie yelled.  
"Release them now. They are under MY protection, and I will not allow this." Zalgo said, picking up Tim. "Why are you injured, Timothy?"  
"I... Tried to protect Jeff..." Tim groaned, his ribs hurting like it was on fire now he was moved suddenly.  
"I shall heal that soon enough."  
"Save Jeff..." Tim said, still unable to see or move his arms but all he cared about was Jeff.  
"Release the boy, Brian." Zalgo said, as he untied Tim and removed the blindfold.  
"No! He attacked us and you know the law!"  
"Do you have proof? Video recording? Pictures? Audio?"   
"There is always a camera turned on outside the house in case of intruders... I can show you it!" Hoodie was smirking like he planned all of this.  
"Show me." Hoodie grabbed a camera from the corner. Zalgo smirked, and took the camera, corrupting the feed for the last few hours. "I see nothing but static..."  
"You... You ruined it!!" Hoodie growled, taking a pipe.  
"I did nothing of the sort..." Zalgo said, holding the boy.  
"Either way, you know the rules Zalgo! If they want to leave, they have to find their way out... With us behind them..."  
"I will bend the rules for Timothy. He is injured and needs medical attention... Jeffrey can handle the forest." Zalgo said, looking down at the child.  
"N-no! I'm not leaving Jeff!" Tim yelled, not wanting Jeff hurt again.  
"Go! Go Tim! I can handle myself! I want you at the house when I get back! Call Ben! Tell him what happened!!"   
"Fine.. But if Jeff loses... We are coming for Masky..."  
"Hm... A fantasy at most." Zalgo said, his faith in Jeff.   
"Go. We shall release Jeff in an hour to play our game... See you soon, Masky." Hoodie smirked before heading to a door.  
Zalgo teleported the boy to Jeffrey's home, laying him down on the couch. He placed a hand on his stomach, before slowly healing him.  
"I shall help Jeffrey escape from the forest... I shall bend the barrier so he can actually escape... They planned to just allow him to wander endlessly... Not under my watch." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"Why... Am I cold?" Tim asked, shivering as the cold started in his chest before spreading throughout his body.  
"A side effect of my power..."  
"T-thank y-you... F-for helping us..." Tim shivered, smiling at the demon.  
"I honor my deals... especially when it has so much to gain from it. Jeffrey is a well known creepypasta, and a very powerful one at that... As is Masky... But you wish to remain happy and ignorant."  
"Is it bad to... Want to be ignorant? I didn't want to know that Jeff killed my parents... But now I know and I wish I just kept my mouth shut."  
"No... It is not bad to want to forget the past. Jeffrey... murdered your family, yes, but he was much more troubled in the past, and your family was not the 'perfect' group that you barely remember..."  
"Perfect is far from what my family was..." Tim said, the cold subsiding as the pain went away.  
"Jeffrey was an alcoholic back then, trying to hide his pain from murdering his own family... He has accepted it since then, and has become a much better man from it." Zalgo said, raising to his full height again.   
"I just wish I could help him more and just.. Be normal for him..."   
"I shall speak to Slender about this... This will not happen again, if I have any say in it." Zalgo said, nodding.  
"Thank you... But I really don't know why they want me back..." Tim said, his hand shaking as now he was relaxed he felt the need for a cigarette badly, all of this making him anxious.  
"Masky was a powerful creepypasta, one of the most feared through our world. Anyone who had him would be very dangerous to mess with... He was personally trained by Slenderman..." Zalgo said, explaining.  
"I don't remember much that day before I went into the woods when I was 17... But why would I even think of killing people? I wasn't like that..."  
"Humans have a dark side to their personalities... You might have been convinced."  
"What would happen if I did remember? Would I suddenly change to Masky or would I still be me only with the memories of a darker me?" Tim asked, wondering this for a while now.  
"You would remember... your personality might change... your opinions of people would change... and you would have your powers returned."   
"Powers?"   
"You have the powers of Slenderman, on a smaller scale."  
"I could teleport?! Man, that would be easier getting to work everyday..." Tim smiled, trying to lighten the mood as it was getting dark.  
"Yes, and produce static." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"I better call Ben and tell him what happened... Go to Jeff... He needs you more than I do right now..."  
"Jeff did request that..." Zalgo said, nodding. He left in a flash, and Tim was alone. He went to the phone only to see a pair of his pants with a full cigarette pack in the pocket, taking a deep breath and picking up the phone before dialing Ben's number that was by the phone.  
"I am strong... I don't need it... I have Jeff.. But I don't have Jeff do I?" Tim said to himself, his resolve weakening as Ben picked up.  
"What's up?" Ben asked, his voice light.  
"Hey, what's up... Jeff wanted me to tell you something..." Tim told him what happened, once again feeling a weight coming off of his chest as he talked with Ben.  
"I will be there in a second! Turn on the TV, please."   
"Ok..." Tim found the remote before switching on the tv.  
The TV turned to a Legend Of Zelda screen, before a body came through. Ben crawled out, before standing up.   
"Sup."  
"Oh my god... That was so amazing!!"   
"TV. Amazing way to travel. I will teach you some time... Now, what happened again?" Tim told Ben everything and he stopped when Ben looked at him wide eyed.  
"What?"  
"Holy... Hylia..."  
"I know... It sounds crazy and I just think I should just... I don't know anymore..." Tim said, putting his head in his hands.  
"You still want to save Jeff? Even after learning about what he did?" Ben asked, before smiling. "That, is friendship. Kudos."  
"Jeff... He is just amazing and talented and he is so interesting... He makes me feel just awesome when he is around and I just can't be mad at him for anything.. Like my heart finds a way not to..."  
"Wow... Soulmates?" Ben wondered.  
"I don't know... I think I... I think I love him..."  
"He will enjoy hearing that... And he will survive the forest. He has done it many times before. He is the ONLY one to do it!"   
"Zalgo said he was going to help him... I just wish I could find a way to help too!"   
"Bend the barrier? That is a major help... For now, let's clean up the place and make dinner. That will make Jeff happy when he gets home."  
"What is Jeff's favorite meal?"  
"Spaghetti. He likes slurping up the noodles and the pasta sauce looks like blood and he gets it everywhere... He loves spaghetti." Ben says, laughing.  
"Then I shall make spaghetti so good, he'll want seconds!"   
"Are you kidding? He eats thirds of every meal!"  
"Then he'll have fifths..." Tim corrected himself.  
"That's a gooood meal!" Ben said, laughing. "We will make garlic bread as well!"  
"Of course! You can't have spaghetti without garlic bread!"  
"What else shall we cook? Anything else?" Ben asked, wondering. "Any dessert?"  
"Of course. Let's see what he has..." Tim went over to the pantry, looking in with Ben.  
"Looks like we can make pudding..." Ben murmured.  
"Ooh! Look! Chocolate chips! Check to see how much flour we have!"   
"He has a full bag." Ben said, poking the bag.  
"Perfect!! I can make some delicious cookies!" Tim said, getting out the stuff for cookies. "Would you like to help?"  
"Sure. I love sweets." Ben says, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few hours was a messy one but they finally got the spaghetti done with the cookies, plus they cleaned up their mess.  
"It doesn't seem to make much..."  
"We made like 75 cookies and we would have had more if you hadn't kept eating the cookie dough!" Tim said, laughing as he put the rest of the cookie dough in the fridge for Jeff to have.  
"Cookie dough is amazing... Jeff will agree."  
"I agree."  
"Jeff!" Tim said, turning around to see a smiling Jeff standing in the hall. Tim ran over and hugged him, checking over for injuries in the process.  
"Record time, pal." Ben said, laughing.  
"Thank Mr. Z for that... I am fine, Tim. Are you alright?" Jeff asked, sounding a bit worried.  
"I'm fine! We made you dinner and dessert for when you came back..." Tim said, leading him to the kitchen to show him the good food which was still hot.  
"Looks good, Tim. Listen, I wanted to talk about your family..." Jeff said, wanting to apologize for everything.  
"Don't... I talked with Zalgo and I just want to move on from this... And just be with my Jeffy..." Tim said, making Ben fake gag.  
"Yay! You ain't mad!" Jeff said, hugging Tim. "Now, lets eat! I shall murder the spaghetti with my fangs! Nom nom nom!"   
"Hahaha! Dig in!"   
"You two are too sweet for my tastes... But I will stay for dinner, since, ya know, I helped to make it." Ben said, sitting down.  
"Food!" Jeff said, sitting down and grabbing a bowl.  
"How much do you want Jeff? Ben?" Tim asked, smiling big at the way they looked at him. Like everything was ok.  
"All of it!"   
"Just a bit..."  
"How about a big bowl for Jeff, a small bowl for Ben, a medium bowl for me, and then we can have cookies?" Tim asked, Jeff's eyes going big at the word cookies.  
"Cookas?"  
"Yes, Cookas."  
"You. I like you." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I like you too..." Tim said, blushing as he wished he could just say I love you to him.  
"He loves you, Jeff." Ben said, eating. Jeff stopped eating as Tim blushed hard.  
"I figured so. Just I hoped to hear it from Tim first." Jeff said, chuckling. "Love you, pretty boy."  
"Love you, Jeffy..." Tim said.  
"Now, let us thank our dark lord and savior Cthulhu for this meal!" Jeff joked, laughing.  
"Of course!" Tim laughed, sitting down with them.  
"It is perfection, Timmy..." jeff said, smiling as he took a bite.  
"Ben helped alot..."  
"You did good, Benny Boy."   
"Don't call me that..."  
"Don't be so stone faced... or is it wooden faced?"  
"Jeff, I will punch you."  
"Do do do, do do do, do do do do do!"  
"Wrong song, dummie."  
"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" Tim said automatically, Ben laughing.  
"He got it!" Ben said.  
"I was going for that next... You read my mind, Tim!"  
"It just came to me... It's in the game right? The Happy Mask Salesman?"  
"Yep! He is my old drinkin' buddy!"  
"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However that parting need not last forever... Whether, a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you." Tim said, eating as they gaped at him. "What? The Happy Mask Salesman said that!"  
"You did play my game..." Ben said, chuckling.  
"That guy is creepy!"  
"I don't know how but I remember a lot of quotes from the game.  
"You have a photographic memory, maybe?" Ben suggested.  
"I would have done better in school if I did..." Tim chuckled.  
"I think we all would have!" Jeff laughed, stuffing his face in the spaghetti. He came up with sauce all over his face.  
"Do I have to give you a spit bath?" Tim asked, jokingly.  
"No..." He said, blinking several times. He began to try clean up his face using his tongue.  
"Oh my god..." Tim said, grabbing a rag before handing it to him. "Sometimes you're so... What is the word?"   
"Awesome? Intelligent? Unique?" Jeff tried, as he attempted to clean his face. Tim took the rag and started to clean Jeff's face.  
"Handsome." Tim said, Jeff's face finally clean.  
"No... The sauce..." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"What about it...?"   
"I want to be cleaned again..." Jeff said, starting to put his head down.  
"What? Why?" Tim asked, confused now.  
"You touch me when you do." Jeff said, smiling cutely.  
"All you have to do is ask..." Tim said, holding Jeff's hand before touching their noses together.  
"Bunny kiss?" Jeff said, chuckling.  
"Eskimo kiss..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Whatever... Bunnies are cuter."  
"The great Jeff the Killer likes bunnies?" Tim teased, laughing slightly.  
"I love bunnies." Jeff says, smiling brightly. "Especially for dinner!"  
"Aww... Poor Bunny wabbits..." Tim said. "I used to have one when I was, like, 8."   
"Black ones are the cutest..." jeff said, giggling.  
"Mine was black with these demonic red eyes..."  
"MAH BUNNY!"  
"It was creepy... Would stare in my soul at night..."  
"MAH PERFECT BUNNY!"  
"Maybe I should get you one..."  
"I want a demonic bun-bun!"  
"We'll get you a demonic bunny..."   
"Do you always give in to him?" Ben asked Tim.  
"BUN BUN!" Jeff said, bouncing.  
"When he's like this, Yes."  
"So... He always gets his way."  
"Well... Yes...."  
"Figures." Ben says, chuckling.  
"I AM GETTING A BUNNY!"  
"Calm down or no cookies!" Tim threatened, Jeff stopping.  
"Cookas... Must... Have... Cookas..." Jeff murmurs, sitting still.  
"One question for you... Cookie dough or cookas?"  
"Both! I want cookie dough on cookas!"  
"I don't think that is healthy.."  
"So?"  
"I think he's trying to tell you no." Ben smirked, chuckling as he sat back.  
"...Fine..."  
"You can pick one tonight and the other in the morning if you wish..."  
"Alright! Cookie dough in the morning!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"Yep..." Tim said, smiling.  
"COOKAS!"  
"I'll get you some..." Tim said, smiling before bringing the three plates of cookies to them.  
"Oh thank the cookie gods!" Jeff said, drooling.  
"Haha!   
Jeff takes one and smiles, a childish look on his face.  
"What?" Tim asked, not taking one yet as he wanted to see how Jeff reacted.  
"It's amazing..." Jeff says, before taking a bite. "It's AMAZING!"  
"Thanks... Once again, Ben helped."  
"The cookie gods have blessed you with cookie skills!"  
"Tim did most of it, didn't you cookie master?" Tim blushed, hiding his face.  
"He is mine, remember that, Ben." Jeff said, handing Tim a cookie. Jeff hugged Tim close, smirking as Tim was forced into his lap.  
"Thanks..." Tim took a bite of the cookie, smiling.  
"My pretty boy..."  
"My Jeffy Weffy..." Tim giggled at Jeff's face, giving him a small kiss on the ear.  
"Gosh..."  
"Gag..."  
"I think that's my new nickname for you... You make such a cute face..."  
"You do too..."  
"You make it look better..."  
"I do not..." Jeff said, poking Tim. Tim had to hold back a giggle as his sides were very ticklish.  
"Don't do that.."   
"Why?" Jeff asked, smirking.  
"They are... Ah.. Ticklish..." Tim said, regretting he said that as Jeff brought his hands up as though he was going to tickle him.  
"Mwahahaha~" Jeff chuckled, going for the belly.  
"No!" Tim said, trying to squirm away but it was too late as he started to laugh at Jeff tickling him, bringing his shirt up more.  
"What a cute little belly!" Jeff said, smirking as he did.  
"Please! Mercy!" Tim laughed, Ben watching in amusement.  
"No mercy! None at all!" Jeff laughed, blowing on the round belly.  
"Evil!" Tim laughed louder, the ticklish sensation making him feel wonderful.  
"Cutie! My cutie! Little belly!" Jeff said, tasering him.  
"Please!!" Tim squealed, squirming around as he tried to get away from the fingers.  
"How much do you looooove me?" Jeff asked, giggling.   
"A lot!!" Tim yelled, laughing as good tears came to his eyes.  
"How much is a lot?" He asked, his grin getting bigger.  
"More than... More than anything! Hahahahaha!!" Tim was feeling lightheaded but in a good way.  
"Should I have mercy, ben?" Jeff asked, not stopping.  
"Yeah. Have mercy on the poor bloke." Ben said, chuckling.  
"Alright." Jeff said, stopping.   
"Thank... Thank you..." Tim said, panting as he had this light in his eyes that he didn't have before.  
"I just might do it again... later."  
"I'm not going to argue..." Tim said, cuddling up to Jeff tiredly as Jeff and Ben talked about things, ending up falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to take him somewhere safer..." Tim woke up to Jeff and Ben still talking, him sitting comfortably on Jeff's lap as he listened to the conversation pretending to be asleep.  
"Like where?" Ben asked, sighing,  
"Out of town... It has always slowed Slender down before... The farther we get him away, the better..." Jeff said, Tim realizing they were talking about taking him away and he wanted to yell at them but he wanted to also hear what they were going to say.  
"Well, you have that new job in the city... The 9th Circle, right? Take him to the city with you. Tell Zalgo to have a home ready for you." Ben said, smiling.  
"That sounds perfect... He said he wanted to work with me also and maybe getting away from here will slow down his headaches..." Tim smiled, snuggling closer to Jeff while yawning.  
"Not nice being a spy, pretty boy, but very smart."  
"Natural talent..." Tim said, smiling bigger as Jeff hugged him close. "So... We're moving?"  
"Yeah, but it will be seamless, since we are magic and all..."  
"Seamless?"   
"We will just arrive, and everything will be there." Ben said, nodding.  
"Are you coming with us Ben or are you staying here?" Tim asked, closing his eyes halfway as Jeff started to pet his hair, massaging his head in the process.  
"I might just join y'all..."  
"I should also probably call EJ and tell him I'm not dead and what is going on..."   
"NO!" Jeff said, holding him tighter.  
"Why not?" Tim asked, looking up confused at the man.  
"EJ works for Mr. S..." Jeff said, growling as he cuddled the man.  
"He wouldn't tell... Would he?" Tim asked, looking up still at the protective Jeff he knew. His face had this cuteness to it that made Jeff want to reclaim it again.  
"I don't know... I just don't want you getting kidnapped. I don't want to be Mario saving his princess..."  
"I am not a princess needing saving..." Tim growled, feeling slightly ticked at that comment.  
"Yes you are... You are my pretty boy, my princess..." Jeff said, smiling. Tim calmed down quickly at the sweet comment, wondering where his anger had come from.  
"Are you my Knight?" Tim asked, nuzzling their noses together.  
"Yes... My bunny..." Jeff said, yawning.  
"You need some rest..." Tim said, getting off his lap and pulling him up toward the bedroom.  
"I'll head back home! See you two lovebirds tomorrow!" Ben said, going through the TV once more. Tim led Jeff to the bedroom and made him lay down.  
"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll join you..." Tim promised, heading to the bathroom. He got undressed after setting the temperature, deciding on a bath instead. He put in some soap to make bubbles, giggling as it filled the tub.  
"Ah..." He said, the hot water stinging a little just the way he liked it. He must have been more tired than he thought as he fell asleep, slipping into darkness.  
******  
"What the fuck do you want?!" Tim was yelling at Hoodie, the other having just came into the bedroom which he guessed was his old one.  
"We need to talk about what just happened back there." Hoodie said, pointing behind him. "You really hurt Toby back there."  
"I don't give a fuck. Just leave me alone!" Tim yelled as pain, hurt, and anger swirling through his bloodstream.  
"He wanted to help you, and you blew up in his face!" Hoodie said, stepping forward. Tim only swung his crowbar at him, causing him to jump back.  
"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yelled, static filling the room for Hoodie and him as he felt like he was going to snap.  
"What is going on you two...?" Slender asked, irritated.  
"Nothing! Hoodie was just going to leave me in peace!" Tim said, glaring at the Hooded man.  
"He needs to apologize to Toby for yelling at him!" Hoodie said, poking at the man.  
"What is he? A fucking five year old who needs his mommy? And don't fucking touch me damn it or I swear I'm going to do something I won't regret!" Tim yelled, fury in his eyes as he wondered why he was so angry, and what did he do to Toby.  
"Enough, the both of you. Toby is not physically harmed, and will get over this rudeness, Hoodie. Masky, take a walk. Calm down or face MY wrath." Slender said, pointing out the door.  
"Fucking fine!" Tim yelled, walking outside. He walked for a while stewing over his anger before finally screaming and started attacking a certain tree he saw. By the time he was done his hands were bloody and he had tears in his eyes.  
"Hey porcelain face! That tree didn't do anything to you!"   
"Shut it, Joker!" Tim yelled, swinging around and connecting with a face.  
"Yeesh! No need to be so harsh!" Jeff said, stumbling back.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Tim growled, trying not to cry in front of the alcoholic and he wondered why he was so angry still.  
"I came to see the fight, but looks like I was too late... Why so serious, Masky?" He asks, smirking.  
"None of your fucking business that's why. DAMN IT! Why won't anyone just leave me alone?!" Tim yelled, punching another tree causing more damage to his hand.  
"Look, I know we are usually enemies... but here. You need it more than me." Jeff hands him a Hershey's bar, and walks off, like he did nothing at all.  
"... Wait!"   
"You need something, porcelain face?" Jeff asked, turning back.  
"Yeah, Joker... I need... Someone to talk to that isn't Slender or the others..."  
Jeff looked around, and smiled.   
"Come on. I have a place we can hang without our reps taking a hit. Follow me, Masky." Jeff said, smiling nicely as he motioned for him to follow. Tim followed, wondering why Jeff hadn't told him about this memory.  
"Welcome to the Batcave!" Jeff said, as he walked into this run down shack.  
"Far from it..." Tim said, walking in and sitting down on the floor.  
"Care for a drink? I have all sorts of sodas and alcoholic beverages..."  
"Some beer would be nice... Slender doesn't allow it."   
"Here." Jeff threw him a cold one, and opened one for himself. "So, chat away. I am open to all words."  
"I just found out... My parents are dead..."   
"Eh? You still... had parents?" Jeff asked, genuinely surprised.   
"Yes, I still had parents... Not anymore though..." Tim said, burying his face into his knees as he shook with the hurt and pain he felt and he realized this was probably when he finds out about Jeff killing his parents.  
"I... I am truly sorry, Masky. I really am. I hope they went fast." He said, bowing his head. "I try to go for single men or abusive people... I hate tearing apart families."   
"I don't care about my father... But it's my mom I hope didn't suffer..."  
"Where did they live? Did they find any evidence about the killer?"  
"All I know is that they used a knife..." Tim said, his head swirling as though he was there.  
"Like mine or a hunter's knife?" Jeff asked.  
"Yours... It was one from the kitchen..."  
"What night did it happen?"  
"A couple of days ago... On Sunday."  
"Town?"  
"Gerald... Why?"  
"I... I was there on Sunday... I was visiting Ben... I was drinking... I don't remember much about that weekend... But... But I was covered in blood when I came to." Jeff said, shaking.  
"You... You KILLED my parents?" Tim felt fury coursing through him, looking up at him as he stood.  
"I-I don't know! I don't remember about that weekend! Ben said I left for a few hours and I came back covered in blood!  
"You must have killed them!! They were the only family killed in miles of Gerald!! I... I hate you! Fucking freak! I should have known it was you when I heard about the knife!"  
"Masky! I mean it, I didn't know! I am sorry! I really am!"  
"And that makes it better? MY mom is dead because of you! DEAD!" Tim was crying now as he remembered all the stuff she did for him.  
"I KILLED MY OWN MOTHER, YOU THINK I CARE I KILLED YOURS? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jeff said, throwing a bottle. He looked hurt, and scared. "GET! OUT!"  
"No! We are fighting! Now! Either you kill me or I kill you as I'm not leaving!" Tim said as he dodged the bottle, walking outside after grabbing matches out of his pocket.  
"FUCK!" Jeff started running, grabbing his knife as he did. Fear was blazing in his eyes, fire his weakness.  
"No you don't you fucking coward freak!" Tim yelled, wanting to stop this but his body ran after Jeff, tackling him to the ground.  
"D-Don't burn me! No! PLease no! Not the fire! Gods help me!" Jeff screamed, thrashing.  
"I'm not going to burn you... I'm going to burn everything you love and care for.... Like this shack..." Tim said, walking toward the shack.  
"NO!" Jeff roared, wrestling with Masky as he tackled him.  
"Get off me freak! Hoodie was right! You are a monster!"  
"Hoodie is a slave, like you are to Slender! Fuck you man!"  
"I'm slave to no one!" Tim was still crying, attacking whatever he could on Jeff.  
"Give me those matches! Now!" Jeff snarled, biting and clawing while trying to defend himself.  
"Take them!" Tim yelled, throwing them across the clearing as he started to bawl, curling up into a ball.  
"NO!" A match had been lit, and the pack had been thrown to the house. The place, made of dry old wood, went up in flames, making Jeff scream in horror and pain as he watched his home be destroyed. "NO! NO NO NO NO!" Jeff ran into the fire, before the land turned to blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tim? Tim!" Jeff picked up the boy and quickly covered him with a large towel. Tim was cold from the water, crying as he was held by the man.  
"I destroyed it... I destroyed it..." He repeated like a mantra, crying as he felt the pain from his dream.  
"What? Destroyed what?" Jeff asked, confused. He carried him to the bed, giving him some clothes before sitting beside him. Tim just curled up into a ball, covered by the towel.  
"I destroyed your shack... I burned it down and you ran in..." Tim cried, feeling like a horrible person. Jeff froze, before nodding.   
"I see you remember that day... I am fine, though. Look. I am living." He said, smiling slightly.  
"But I hurt you... I kept calling you names and cussing at you..." Tim said, hugging Jeff to him as he wanted the other close.  
"I deserved it... I murdered your family..." Jeff said, crying slightly. He made no sound, only tears running down his cheeks.  
"Wait... you don't like fire..." Tim sniffled, wiping away Jeff's cheeks.  
"I had to go in... I had to save my things... I..." Jeff said, smiling slightly.  
"No.. Not that... What I remember is that my house was burned down after they were killed..." Tim said, confused now.  
"I don't burn houses. Fire is a nasty business... I am the proof of that." Jeff said, frowning slightly now. "Even if I was drunker than usual, I would never burn down a house."  
"Then.... If you killed my parents why would you burn my house after...?" Tim asked,   
"I wouldn't. I believe in letting people sleep, not burning them to a crisp." Jeff said, as his eyes got wider than usual.  
"Then... Could it not be you?"  
"I am not the murderer!" Jeff said, his jaw dropping. "I would never burn down a house!"  
"Why didn't I realize this before I started to hate you as Masky?!" Tim asked, excited as he hugged Jeff before putting on his clothes for his lower body.  
"I am not the killer of your parents..." Jeff said, relief evident in his voice as he laid back. "I am... so happy."  
"Then who did it then?" Tim asked.  
"Someone wanted to frame me." Jeff said, very angry now.  
"Okay. Who didn't like you other than me?"  
"Hoodie, he hated my guts... Scarecrow has a love hate thing for me... Toby hates me... Uh..." Jeff couldn't think of anyone else.  
"So, it's one of the proxies or this Scarecrow..." Tim said, laying back shirtless next to Jeff and he smiled knowing he was closer to solving his parents death than the cops were.  
"I would bet one of the proxies... Scarey isn't the fire type."  
"But why? If they cared about me then why would they make me so unhappy."  
"Maybe to make sure you never left... Or your parents found out about you being alive..." Jeff said, holding his hand.   
"I told you I'm never going to leave you... As long as you don't kill Willy. Then we'll have issues." Tim joked, said dog coming into the room.  
"I like the pup. He has potential." Jeff said, the dog barking as he jumped on the bed.  
"He is pretty cute isn't he?" Tim said, scratching the dog in a spot that made him kick his leg.  
"Yeah... He's getting a bit fat, ain't he?"  
"I need to start walking him again.." Tim said, knowing he had been getting lazy.  
"With me."  
"Of course."  
"With an arm around you?"  
"I'll allow it..."  
"And a collar on you?"  
"What?" Tim asked, imagining it and he blushed.  
"And a leash on you?"  
"Come on..." Tim felt weird at the thought, as though he liked it.  
"Heh! I just wanted to see you blush some more..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"O-ok..." Tim said, slightly disappointed and he scolded himself.  
"You look cute when you blush..."  
"I'm not... I look like a tomato..."  
"A cute tomato..."  
"Tomato's are not cute."  
"The apple of my eye..."  
"Come on..." Tim said, looking away from the smirking face.  
"The blood of my heart..."  
"My true love..."  
"My partner in crime..."  
"My dark knight..."  
"I am Joker, not Batman."  
"You did say your shack was the batcave..."  
"That I did... I stole it from him."  
"Oh no..." Tim laughed, snuggling into Jeff lazily.  
"He put up a fight, but I was like 'hey, this is mah house now!' and he left." He said, yawning.  
"Is it bad I'm tired yet I just slept?"  
"Nope."   
"I should really get up and do something productive..."  
"Nah."  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"No."  
"What else?"  
"Not possible."  
"You should really talk to Zalgo and explain the situation to him... Like the need for a new house?"   
"Ehhhhhhhh..."  
"Or do you want to stay and cuddle."  
"Ahhhhhhh... I will place a call then we cuddle." Jeff said, grabbing his cell phone.  
"Okay..." Tim said, snuggling into him anyway.  
He merely texted Zalgo before holding on to Tim. Tim felt safe and happy, but he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that this was the calm before the storm.  
"Shall we order pizza?"  
"What time is it?"   
"Uhhhh... 4:57..."  
"Morning or afternoon?"   
"Something... Night is falling."  
"You don't want to do anything do you?"  
"Nope." He smirked, and cuddled up. "I just wanna hang out with you..."  
"Such a sweetie... I'll order Pizza..." Tim said, grabbing the phone only to have it yanked away.  
"Nope. You have to focus on my beautiful face..."  
"Narcissus.."   
"Big words. Cute."   
"Just let me order the food..."  
"Naw..."  
"Come on... Pwease?"   
"Noooo... I shall... With a pizza emoji!"  
"You have that one pizza place on your speed dial don't you?  
"....Maybe."  
"That's awesome."   
"Jah! Now! To cuddle!" Jeff said, holding Tim close. Tim laid like that for a while before realizing Jeff had fallen asleep, snoring softly. He heard a knock at the door, getting up after getting his wallet out, before heading toward the door.  
"P-P-Pizza Boy!" The shadow at the door called out.  
"Coming!" Tim chirped happily, opening the door after checking through the peephole to see a pizza place hat.  
"Hello T-T-Tim!" Said Toby, shyly handing him the pizza. "I-I-I just c-c-came to a-a-apolog-gize for H-H-Hoodie earlier... H-He shouldn't h-h-have h-h-hit you."  
"U-um.. It's fine... How much do I owe?" Tim said, his dog growling at Toby.  
"N-N-Nothing. I-I-I mugged the g-g-guy, so... heh! I-I-I hope y-y-you are h-h-happy with J-J-J-Jeff. You d-d-d-deserve to b-be happy, p-p-pal." Toby said, genuinely trying to be nice.   
"Can I ask you something? Friend to friend?"  
"S-S-Sure! A-A-Anything M-M-Mas... T-Tim!" Toby said, coughing.  
"Did Hoodie kill my parents?"   
Toby sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"I... I S-s-s-suspect so. I-I mean, h-h-he went o-on a m-mission to your p-parent's home t-town... th-the night th-they were m-m-murdered."  
"I knew it wasn't Jeff!" Tim said, smiling before hugging Toby. "Thank you!"   
"Y-Y-Your w-w-welcome, T-Tim... P-Promise t-to visit me?"   
"Of course..." Tim said, smiling as Toby left just before Jeff came out of the room.  
"Pizza?" He said sleepily, smiling sloppily.  
"Yes..."  
"Ah... Have a nice chat with the dude?" Jeff asked, moving to the table.  
"Yep, it was like seeing an old friend...." Tim said, shutting the door before bringing the pizza to Jeff.  
"Ah, pepperoni and hamburger pizza!" Jeff purred, licking his lips.  
"Sounds yummy." Tim said, sitting down and he took a slice,  
"It is!" He says, taking a slice.  
"Is it good?" Tim asked, looking as Jeff took a bite.  
"Yeah! Best pizza ever!" Jeff said, smiling brightly at the taste. Tim took a bite, smiling at the hot cheese in his mouth.  
"Mm! Good!" Tim said, smiling.  
"I told ya. Speed dial. I am their favorite customer!" Jeff said, taking another bite.  
"I hope not..."  
"Why not?" Jeff asked, smiling.  
"That would mean we are going to have pizza a lot... Which would SO ruin my diet." Tim joked, smiling back at Jeff only to have Jeff frown.  
"I have pizza a lot. I'm not fat." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Yeah, you have like... The body of a god. Those abs are something I would die for." Tim said, not realizing what he said until after he said it and he didn't regret it as it was the truth.  
"Thanks! If you want, I could train you." Jeff offered, smiling.  
"Really?" Tim asked, smiling at the thought of him and Jeff working out together.  
"Sure. I have a gym membership I sometimes use." He says, smiling at the enthusiasm.   
"Thanks! I've tried working out before, but I never could seem to stay focused long enough..."  
"Same issue..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"And yet you have the body of a god... And I'm just over being average." Tim said, sighing.  
"Lies! You are beautiful, Tim. All men can see it." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Beautiful?" Tim said, his heart filling with warmth as he knew that that kind of compliment coming from Jeff was a perfect one.  
"Yes. Beautiful. No need for me to work on you, for you are perfect just the way you are." jeff said, smiling as he took another bite of the warm pizza. He turned on the TV, and turned it to a cartoon. Tim sat there, looking down at his pizza blushing and smiling for a while before starting to eat again. Jeff laughed at the childish cartoon, amused so easily with the simple plot and clownish characters.  
"I love you..." Tim said, having to say it as he felt it in his whole body.  
"Love you too, pretty boy." Jeff said, blowing him a kiss in between bites.  
"No. I love you so much... That I don't even know how I could love you even more... You are just so amazing and talented, but I don't even feel the slightest bit jealous as your mine and I am yours... You just make me feel so alive..."  
"Sh-Shucks..."Jeff said, blushing from the praise.  
"It's true." Tim's voice was so calm while he was talking, as if he was talking about something so natural.  
"Oh go-rsh..." Jeff said, chuckling. "The same for you."  
"I should probably warn you about something about me..."  
"What? Do you drink out of the carton?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.  
"No... That leaves bacteria that can ruin the milk and can contaminate others.. But that is not what I wanted to say."  
"Do you leave the toilet seat up?"  
"No, you could fall in if you are not looking and--"  
"Do you correct everything like a grammar nazi?"   
"Most of the time I'll let it go... But what I WANTED to say is that... I get jealous really bad if you flirt with anyone else or someone flirts with you... Even if it is just joking."  
"Ah. Alright. Same with me."  
"No... It gets like really bad. To the point I can get really depressed."  
"Well, don't. I only flirt with others if I need money bad and I really need tips." Jeff said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's usually when a Batman game comes out..."  
"Just... make sure it's away from me if you can do it... I just wanted to tell you incase you did try it and I get into depression mode..."  
"Alright..." Jeff said, hugging his boyfriend close.  
"If you don't want to deal with my problems just tell me okay?" Tim said, knowing the last time he told somebody he liked about it they just left him.  
"Dude, I would never do that to you..." Jeff said, frowning.  
"I know but... Others have and it's just.." Tim trailed off.  
"I don't abandon someone just because of a few flaws... That's cowardice." Jeff says, snorting.  
"Then I've met a lot of cowards... One only lasted a day." Tim said, smiling sadly as he had a bad streak of terrible relationships.  
"That must be a record." Jeff says, surprised.  
"He started flirting with some guy when we went out. I decided to leave..."  
"That is very rude." Jeff said, growling.  
"Yeah... The worst part is that he tried to call me the next day and tell me that he was sorry and he wanted another chance..."  
"Pig... I would have gutted him."  
"I felt very homicidal that day.. Not even EJ joked with me for fear of my wrath..."  
"I would have done it."  
"I know you would..." Tim said, chuckling as Jeff pulled him into his lap so they could cuddle each other better.  
"Eh... I would have made him dance first,,, in a tutu... with a banana phone."  
"Hahahaha! Trust me! You wouldn't have wanted to see him in a tutu..."  
"It would be a great final humiliation. Take pictures, then BAM! Kill him dead!"   
"If only I could have had the guts to do that.."  
"Later I will teach you..."  
"To do what?"   
"To be a creepypasta..."  
"Maybe this time I'll learn how to be a nice-ish one that can kick butt."  
"Yeah! You with your mighty bat of justice!"  
"Yeah!" Tim said, leaning on Jeff as he looked at the TV to see it was playing an anime now.  
"I with my butchers knife of vengeance!"  
"Well, what would you like to do now?"  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, what you wanna do?"  
"I don't know... Wait! Let's take Willy on a walk!"  
"Alright. We can do that!"  
"Did you bring the leash when you brought him here?"  
"Yeah. It's next to the door."  
"Willy! Do you want to go on walkies?!" Tim called out, the pit bull running out, smiling big.  
"Walkies...?"  
"Yes, I said walkies..." Tim said, smiling as the dog kissed his face.   
"Alright... Walkies..." Tim grabbed the leash, smiling as Willy ran around everywhere as he was so excited.  
"Come on, Willy! Let me put your leash on!" Tim said, smiling.  
"What a playful puppy..." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"He is." Tim said, finally getting to put the leash on before opening the door and walking outside with Jeff.  
"Are you a playful puppy, Tim?"  
"Woof woof!" Tim said, laughing as he felt the sun on him, it looked to be about close to setting.  
"It's nice out..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"It's beautiful..." Tim said, not looking at the sun setting.  
"Like you." Jeff said, smooth as butter.  
"I'm not... I'm your pretty boy..." Tim said, smiling as he felt free out in the open.  
"My very pretty boy..."  
"I hope so... As you are my handsome Jeffy!" Tim laughed, making sure his hold was tight on the leash.  
"Very handsome Jeffy."   
"Of course." Tim said, distracted for just a moment as Willy started to growl suddenly.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know..." Tim frowned, leaning down until he was next to Willy. "What's wrong, Willy? Is it a squirrel?"  
"Squirrel??" Jeff said, bouncing.  
"Yeah.. He hates them but he has never growled like this before..." Tim frowned even more, wondering what was wrong with his baby.  
"Hello. You texted me?" Willy started to bark at the voice coming from an alley, straining on his leash to attack whatever talked.  
"Oh... Zalgo..." Jeff said, chuckling. "You freaked out Willy."  
"Willy does not like you apparently..." Tim said, happy it wasn't Slender or one of the proxies.  
"No animal likes demons..."  
"Well, he'll get used to it..." Tim said, scratching Willy causing him to go relaxed.  
"We need a new place in the city to live. Slender and his goons are harassing us." Jeff said, getting to the point.  
"Of course... All you had to do was ask..." Zalgo said, staying in the shadows.  
"Thanks. Please make it nice. I hope we have a yard for Willy." Jeff said, petting the pup.  
"Willy would love a yard, wouldn't you Willy?" Tim said, smiling as he scratched his dog.  
"It's nice to see you both so... happy.... A nice change since the last time I saw you two." Zalgo said, sounding pleased.  
"It's been a rough road, but we are getting there. You plan on finding a girl, Zalgo?" Jeff asked, relaxed.  
"No." Zalgo put simply, not wanting to talk about his life.  
"Jeff, I don't think Zalgo wants to get personal..." Tim said, detecting some annoyance in his voice.  
"Correct."   
"Harsh. Fine. I thought since we are co workers now, I would be friendly." He said, shrugging.  
"Ask anything else if you wish... Not anything personal though..."  
"Ya know... I know some cute girls who are into demons. Just saying." He says, before laughing. "How good is this job?"  
"It pays well and is simple if that is what you mean."  
"What am I, exactly?"  
"You keep the peace and make sure no one is harassing anybody..."   
"So... Bouncer."  
"Basically same as your own job but your section to watch is near the bar, not just the whole club..."   
"Next to you, pretty boy." Jeff purred.  
"Y-yeah...." Tim said, blushing. and Zalgo chuckled.  
"Lucky me..."  
"Does he always blush like this? I must admit it is cute..." Zalgo said.  
"That's why I have him."  
"Come on..." Tim said, burying his face in Willy's fur.  
"What cutie?" Jeff asked, smirking.  
"You're teasing me..." Tim said muffled, feeling Zalgo leave.  
"Nuh uh..."  
"You are... With the collar thing earlier and now..."   
"Heh heh heh..."  
"You even brought a leash into it..."  
"I might just do it..."  
"Why am I not arguing?" Tim asked, imagining them in a supermarket with him on a leash and a collar on. Tim noticed it had gotten dark, shivering slightly  
"Hahahaha! I do not know. Now, let's get home." Tim got up, Willy relaxed now as they walked back. Tim talked with Jeff, bumping against him sometimes to be playful.  
"Are you a bumper car now?"  
"Maybe I'm being a magnet and I'm attracted to you because your electrons are stimulated." Tim said, Jeff looking at him smiling.  
"Huh?"  
"In short words... I'm attracted to you like a magnet."  
"Oh... Cute."  
"Sorry for getting sciency..."  
"The science show! PIANO! BANG! Why did we do this?" Jeff said, laughing. Tim didn't understand it but the way he put it made him laugh.  
"Where'd you get that from?  
"Some short video."  
"You need to show me it sometime." Tim said, walking into the house only to step back out quickly. "Um... How relaxed are you?"   
"Pretty relaxed... why?"  
"Um... Don't freak out..." Tim said, but his eyes showed that he was internally freaking out himself.  
"Alright..." Tim opened the door, turning on the light to show the house, a wall covered with the Slender symbol while some stuff was trashed.  
"The fuck...?!?" Tim looked around, finding a piece of paper stuck to a wall and it said 'Remember' all over it.  
"Is he ever going to leave me alone?" Tim sighed, picking up a piece of fuzz from the now shredded couch.  
"Well... Good thing we are moving. Pick up what you want. We are going now." Jeff said, serious.  
"Now?" Tim asked, Jeff nodding and he went to get his clothes only find them torn and an outfit on their bed. It was regular jeans and a black T-shirt with an orange jacket along with a very familiar mask on top of it all.  
"Yes now! Hurry. I will get the truck ready." Jeff yelled.  
"Can we stop at my house to get my stuff from there?"  
"Yes sir we can!" Tim gave one last look at the outfit, leaving after grabbing Jeff's clothes.  
"Ready." Tim said, putting everything in the back of the truck and got Willy to get in.  
"Alright, let's head over!" Jeff said, before driving to Tim's house. Tim saw smoke before they even got there, sitting up to only see in horror as he saw his house was on fire, firetrucks swarming the scene.  
"No..."  
"Is there anything you need from inside?" Jeff asked, looking serious.  
"I had these... These photos... But I don't really need them... Not anymore..." Tim said, shaking his head even though he desperately wanted to go inside of the fire.  
"Where?" Jeff asked, looking at the house intently.  
"You are NOT going inside nor is anyone else except for those trained firemen..." Tim said, fear in his voice for Jeff.  
"Where, Tim?" Jeff asked again, determined.  
"In my room, on the top floor which is engulfed in fire! You are NOT going in!" Tim said, locking the doors of the truck.  
"Watch me." Jeff said, unlocking it manually. He ran over to the the house and climbed the trees fast.  
"Dang it, Jeff!" Tim yelled, getting out of the truck and running over to him only to be stopped by a fireman.  
"Sorry, sir... You can't go past this line!"  
"This is MY house and my stupid boyfriend is trying to get my stuff out of a freaking burning house!" Tim yelled, pointing to Jeff and the fireman started to yell at Jeff to get down, letting Tim run to the tree where Jeff was in. "Get down! I don't these those pictures!"   
"I will get them!" He said, jumping into the window.  
"Jeff! I said no!" Tim yelled, climbing up the tree and was about to go in when everything burst into flames at the window. "JEFF!!"   
Tim heard nothing but a yell and he dove in, immediately feeling the burn of the the fire on him. He looked around, blinking from the smoke and he hacked hard.  
"Jeff!"  
"Tim! I got 'em! Get out! I have 'em!" Jeff said, coughing. He grabbed Tim's hand, and Tim was yanked throughout the house, before being pulled outside by a back door.  
"You have to be the stupidest son of a glitch I have ever known!" Tim yelled, kissing his boyfriend hard in relief, wanting to make sure he was still actually alive. "Why on Earth would you do that?!"  
"I would do anything for you, darlin..." Jeff said, smirking.  
"You didn't need to climb into a burning building!" Tim yelled before kissing him again. "I love you so much... Don't EVER scare me like that again!"  
"I have the pictures..." Jeff said, pulling them out of his hoodie.  
" You really didn't need to do that..." Tim said, shaking as he hugged Jeff tightly as if he would disappear.  
"I wanted to... for you."  
"You scared me when you did that... I thought I was going to lose you..." Tim said, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder as he finally took the photos.   
"Never, ever, ever..."   
"Let's go... On the ride I'll tell you about these photos..." He said, pulling him away, the roof collapsing as they got into the truck and Tim shivered as he imagined it was Jeff inside.  
"Vroom vroom, muthafucka..." Jeff said, as he sped away. Tim let him drive for a few minutes, making sure they were out of town limits before talking.  
"These pictures... When I woke up my first day I couldn't remember anything... Not my name or age... These pictures brought them back and I would look at them when I would even think I was forgetting one... Some of them looked like it was taken as if someone was stalking me... But I was grateful for them as they helped me remember almost everything about my life before my birthday, when I turned 17." Tim said, sighing as Jeff glanced at him in shock.  
"Wow..." Jeff said, stunned.  
"Most of them are ones I wished I could forget now..." Tim said, flipping through it to show some photos of him with bruises and one with a black eye.  
"Well... I have a new future for you..."   
"That's why I didn't want it... I could make new memories with you..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff took his hand.  
"Still... You need to have something..."  
"I have you..." Tim said, smiling as they grew closer to the city and their new life.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month, a month of him, Jeff, and Willy in their new life. They had a new big house with a big yard with all new stuff, and the job was great. Jeff got a pup for himself, named Uno, who was just like his big brother. Most of all though, he and Jeff were together for a month without any of the proxies bothering him and today was Jeff's birthday which he found out by snooping around.  
"Happy Birthday Jeffy!" Tim yelled, smiling softly as the dogs went up and kissed Jeff's face, Tim carrying a tray of good food for Jeff to eat.  
"Ug... How did you find out...?" Jeff asked, smiling as the 'vicious' dogs 'mauled' him.  
"I did some secret detective work..." Tim said, laying down the tray on the bedside table.  
"Nooooo... Call them off..." Jeff said, covering his face.  
"Uno, Willy! Off!" Tim said, the dogs going to the floor as they were taught and Tim grabbed some treats for them.  
"So... What evil plan do you have for me today...?"  
"Oh... It involves some diabolical cake and terrifying presents... Along with some suspicious games...." Tim said, laughing evilly.  
"Sounds truly evil..." Jeff said, yawning.  
"Sorry I got you up so early... But I have a great surprise waiting in the kitchen for you..." Tim squeaked, excited for Jeff. "I have presents planned out throughout the day!"  
"Sounds fun, pretty boy. I will be up in a moment..."  
"I'll wait for you in the kitchen!" Tim said, leaving the room with Uno and Willy.  
A few moments later, Jeff came into the kitchen, smiling. The kitchen was spotless and all of the dishes were done even though it was Jeff's turn and he noticed the fridge had a padlock on it.  
"What the fuck...?"  
"Your cake is in there and it is bad luck for you to see it until it's time..." Tim said, shrugging as he moved toward Jeff, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Fine fine... What's for breakfast?" He asked, curious.   
"I brought a tray of food, right here!" Tim said, it full of good food and it was still hot.  
"Cool..." He said, sitting down and eating. Tim sat down with him, talking with him.  
"What are you hoping you are going to get?" He asked, smiling.  
"Hmmm... A new knife? Maybe a video game? A bunny?" Jeff said, smiling.  
"Maybe..." He smirked, feeling excited by his surprises when his watch beeped. "Time for your first present! Pick between 1-5!"   
"Uhhhhhh... 3." He says, putting up three fingers.  
"Then finish your breakfast and then we are going out... I have a special bunny that is waiting for you..." Tim said, Jeff making a big squeal.  
"BUNNEH!" Jeff said, eating fast.  
"Don't give yourself a tummy ache!" Tim laughed, smiling as Jeff slowed down only a bit.  
"Bunny..." He murmured, eating.  
"You have to promise to take care of it though... Don't worry though! I will help you." Tim said, waiting until Jeff was done before getting up. "Let's go get your bunny!"  
"BUNNEH!" Jeff yelled, running out the door with his hands up.  
"Do you want to walk there? It's only a couple of blocks away." Tim asked, wanting to know if he should grab the keys.  
"Bunny!" Jeff said, getting in the truck.  
"Ok..." Tim said, grabbing the keys before going into the truck and starting it.  
"Bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny!" Jeff said, bouncing in the seat. Tim smiled and started the truck, driving down the road to the pet store.  
"I had to ask, like, ten different pet stores to find the perfect bunny for you... This one is a baby so he will last a long time."  
"Hello, Mr. Williams... Your bunnies are ready." A girl said, smiling as they walked in.  
"Bunnies?" Jeff asked, looking at Tim in excitement.  
"Um... I asked for one..." Tim said, the girl smiling.  
"Oh! Well, we got two..." She says, shrugging.  
"BUNNIES!!" Jeff yelled, looking at him pleadingly.  
"Mah bunneh boi..." Jeff said, becoming a cooing mess over the small creature.  
"Their twin boys and if you want one you have to take both..." The girl said, smirking and Tim nodded.  
"We will take them! Bunnies!" Jeff says, cuddling the small bunny who was sniffling the air.  
"The tough guys always get soft..." the girl say, winking. Tim snuggled up to Jeff, letting their bunnies touch noses.  
"So cute.." Tim says, getting out his wallet to pay.  
"The payment has already been paid up, sir." The woman says, shaking her head.  
"No... I need a house for the bunnies. Along with a few other stuff." Tim said, smiling as he had already bought all the food.  
"Ah. Alright. Which one?"  
"Um... Let me look at them... Jeff, you want to help?" Tim asked, Jeff nodding.  
"My bunneh needs the best... right fluff?" Jeff asked, the bunny looking around.  
"What are you naming your bunny?" Tim asked, heading over to Bunny Houses with his bunny cradled in his arms.  
"I do not know... Spirit maybe..."  
"I'm going to name mine Ayil..." Tim said, kissing the bunnies head.  
"Why Ayil?"  
"It's the angel of the zodiac sign Sagittarius..." Tim said, smiling as he looked over the houses. "Which one do you think is good enough?"  
"Mmmm... Barb... Short for Barbiel..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"The angel of October... Fitting."  
"Very! Halloween!"  
"So, what house do you like?"  
"That one!" Jeff said, pointing to the one on the top shelf. Tim looked up, letting the girl hold his bunny while he reached up for it. His butt showed as his shirt rode up, showing a part of his back also.  
"Heyy! Nice ass!" Jeff called out. Tim blushed, quickly taking the house off of the high shelf before giving Jeff as look.  
"Really?"   
"My pretty boy got a booty! A cute one too!"  
"Come on...." Tim said blushing, though he was smiling as he took the house to the counter before holding his bunny once more. "Not like you don't have one too..."  
"You have a cute booty." Jeff said, slapping it before chuckling.  
"EEK!" Tim yelped, the girl laughing as his face went bright red and he glared at Jeff.  
"Booty..." Jeff whispered, before giving Tim a bunny kiss. Tim's face softened and his heart melted as he got the kiss.  
"Why can I never stay mad at you?" Tim asked.  
"Because I know how to make you melt, pretty boy." Jeff said, winking.  
"Ah..." Tim quickly paid for the house and some toys he had found for the dogs before leaving with both bunnies in their house. "You do know how to make me melt."  
"So, both are boy bunnies, or can we make bunny babies?" Jeff asked, imagining the house filled with bunnies.  
"They're boys but they can still love each other... Plus, they are babies themselves." Tim said, smiling softly as he got into the truck.  
"Still... Bunny babies." Jeff said, petting the bunnies.  
"You ready to go home and show their bunnies their new place?"   
"Yes! We will have to invite Ben over to meet the two bunnehs and so he can snuggle them too! Ben has a pet pig, actually." Jeff said, cooing to the creatures. "It's name is Ganon, after the enemy in the games."  
"That's interesting... I would never think that he would have one.." Tim said, driving home as he smiled at Jeff while keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Yeah, he loves his piggeh... Who is that in front of our house?" Jeff asked, frowning. Tim looked to see a man with brown hair waiting right in front of their driveway. He shrugged and stopped in front of him, rolling down the window.  
"Hello...?" Tim said, the man nodding. He was pretty handsome and had this mysterious look as he wore this dark grey hoodie, Tim barely making out his face even though it was pretty sunny out.  
"Hello. Package for a mister Tim Williams..." The man said, picking up a box on the ground and handing it to Tim. He smiled, taking the box before signing a clipboard. The man left in a car and Tim smiled bigger.  
"It's finally here!" Tim squealed, pulling into the driveway before parking. He got out of the truck and carried the box under one arm while helping Jeff with the bunnies with the other.  
"What is it?" Jeff asked, reaching for the box.  
"It's one of your presents that came a few days early! No touchy!" Tim said, walking inside with the bag of toys and the box, his hips swaying in excitement.  
"But.... I want."  
"Let me wrap it first! I got this awesome wrapping paper that I love to use now!" Tim said, smiling as Jeff nodded finally. "Play with the bunnies for a little bit while I wrap it... And don't try to go in the fridge!" Tim said, quickly making his way to the bedroom.   
"Bunnies..." Jeff murmured, carrying them inside. He played with the bunnies for a few minutes before hearing a thump come from the bedroom where Tim was.  
"You ok?" Jeff asked, a bunny in his hoodie. He heard sobbing come next and he quickly put the bunny back and raced to the bedroom and swung open the door. finding Tim on the floor against a wall with the box across the room crumpled up.  
"Why... Why god dang it why?!" He yelled, banging his head against the wall.  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, hugging him.  
"The mask and that stupid outfit is in the box..." He cried, Jeff freezing before glaring at the box. "They found me... They found you..."   
"We will move again. No worries, pretty boy. You and me will move into a penthouse, with an amazing view, and the perfect scene for you..." Jeff said, walking over to Tim. A bunny hopped out of his hoodie, and squeaked.  
"You don't mind this moving?"  
"For you, pretty boy, I would move anywhere." Jeff said, smiling as he helped Tim up. The bunny sat on his shoulder.  
"Sorry... I just wanted this day to be perfect and then this had to come and I thought it was your new game...."  
"It is always perfect when you are beside me." Jeff said, kissing his nose.  
"Thanks... You want to have your next present?" Tim said, getting up before heading back over to the box, picking the stuff up and he shivered at the mask. The mask felt cold, like it needed a face to be warm.  
"I will get it later, pretty boy..." Jeff said, hugging him. Tim put the stuff on the bed, wanting it gone.  
"Let's get you some presents... It's almost noon..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Alright... Let me call up Zalgo though, and let him know we need to move again..." Jeff said, winking.   
"How do they even find us...?"  
"Black magic." Jeff said, holding his bunny. Tim saw his white bunny and picked it up, Willy coming up to sniff it along with Uno.  
"Wish I could use it against them..." Tim said, smiling at the thought of being able to defend themselves instead of running.  
"When we get to the new place... you know what? Fuck it. I will teach you to fight." Jeff said, nodding.   
"Does that mean we won't have to move?" Tim asked, his eyes lighting up.  
"Depends on how they act on this knowledge. If they get too dangerous, we move, but until then, we fight." Jeff said, nodding as he smirked.  
"You start teaching me tomorrow, until then, don't even worry about it. This is your day. And we are going to celebrate it!" Tim said, kissing Jeff until he couldn't think before leading him to the kitchen. "I also have a surprise for you... I think you'll either laugh or kiss me..."  
"Maybe both!"  
"Maybe..." Tim said, sneaking into the spare bedroom for a few minutes before coming out. He was wearing black short shorts, a black tight shirt, black cat ears, and makeup on that made him look like a cat, but the most important thing Jeff saw was the tattoo of a butcher's knife on his right arm. Jeff smiled widely, and kissed the tattoo, wiggling.   
"You are so FRIGGIN cute!"  
"Thanks... You like it?" Tim asked, looking slightly lost and adorable as he rubbed his arm. "It's fake but I was wondering if you could come with me to get a real one maybe in a few days..."  
"Yes! Yes yes yes!"  
"I've never had one... But I want to make a mark on myself to show that I'll always be yours..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff kept kissing the tattoo.  
"It's perrrrfect! Like you, baby!" Jeff said, cuddling the arm. Tim smiled bigger, stroking Jeff's soft hair.  
"Do you think I should get one like this or a bit more customized?" Tim asked.  
"Hmmmmmmmm... What were YOU thinking?" Jeff asked, tracing the image.  
"I thought about making it more detailed... So that it won't be like a million others.." Tim said, never seeing Jeff like this and he was amused by how he seemed to like seeing Tim marked.  
"I will get one too... What of, I do not know." Jeff said, smiling.  
"You ready for your cake? I baked it myself...." Tim said, smiling.  
"Yay!" Jeff said, before running over to the fridge. Tim got out the key and unlocked the fridge, bringing out the well made cake. It had a frosting picture of a knife and said happy birthday on it, looking like it came from a bakery. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"  
"It's not... I made it last night and I was tired and I really could have done better..." Tim said, thinking it looked horrible in his eyes.  
"IT. IS. AMAZING!" Jeff said, taking pictures of it.  
"I have the candies ready..." Tim said, getting out a bunch of rainbow candies out.  
"CANDIES?!?"   
"Yes, Candies."  
"Oooooooo! You pamper me!"  
"You deserve it as you are my dark knight..."  
"I am Batman."  
"My cute little bat..." Tim said, putting on some candles before spreading the candies.  
"Bwahahaha... I am actually the Joker!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"So that's why I smile so much..." Tim said, smiling as he said that before lighting the candles.  
"Ooooo! Such pretty colors!"  
"I had everything special for you..." Tim said, starting to sing the birthday song for Jeff.  
Jeff listened happily, before blowing out the candles.   
"Let's eat!" Tim got out the cake cutter before looking back to see Jeff was eating the cake with a fork, not taking a piece out.  
"Nom nom nom nom nom..."  
"If you do that you might as well just eat with your hands..."  
"Can I?"  
"It's your birthday, go nuts."  
"Wanna join me?"  
"You go first, I want video..." Tim said, getting out his camera.  
"Heyy! It's my 26 birthday, jerks! Dis! Is my cake! Thanks pretty boy for makin it!"  
"And Jeff is about to take a big bite out of it. Show them Jeff!" Tim said, smiling big as Jeff scooped up a bunch of cake, before shoving it in his face.  
"Nom nom nom!" Jeff said, looking wild. It was red velvet cake, so it looked like blood on Jeff's face. Tim laughed, wiping off some icing from his lip before taking his finger into his mouth.  
"Yummy..." Tim laughed at Jeff's face once more, the cake dripping down.  
"Nom nom?" Jeff said, holding out a hand of cake.  
"Nom.." Tim took a big bite of the cake in Jeff's hand before coming back up, his face covered also.   
"You are adorable! My little murderer..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"That sounds an awful like a tv show..." Tim said, smiling at the thought.  
"A parody of My Little Pony! My Little Murderer! A cute boy who murders! Hahahaha!" Jeff said, snickering.  
"It would be better as an anime..." Tim said, smiling big.  
"Yessss!" At that moment there was a knock at the door, Tim smiling before going to open it. He looked through the peephole to show Ben.  
"Open up! Police!" Ben said, banging on the door with one hand. In his arm, a present.  
"Fine fine..." Tim said, opening the door after wiping his face.  
"I heard you had a party going on! You didn't have the TV on, so I had to DRIVE! Thanks, buddy." Ben said, chuckling as he walked inside. "Wow, did you murder someone, Jeff?"  
"Maybe." Tim said, showing the partially mutilated cake.  
"Wow... Can I help?" Ben asked, smiling.  
"Hell yeah! Come on!" Jeff said, laughing, before seeing the present. "Oooo! A present? for ME?"   
"Well, yeah. It's your birthday, bro. You have been my friend for how long now? You expected me to FORGET?"  
"Maybe."   
"Ben would never do that... Ben, can you believe I had to do detective work to find out his birthday as he wouldn't tell me?"  
"Yes... Jeff likes to make people work for information on him." Ben said, having to do the same.  
"I also found something else... But it's his last gift of the day." Tim said, smiling big.  
"Then my gift!" Ben said, showing off the box.  
"Can I open it now?! PLEASE?!" Jeff asked, taking the box with excitement.  
"No. Tim's gift first." Ben said, shaking a finger at him.  
"Aww..."  
"But I have plenty of gifts you can open now..." Tim said, Jeff smiling big.  
"Yay! Presents! For ME! Let's boogie!" Jeff said, dancing.  
"They are under the closet so I'll go get them." Tim said, heading to the bedroom before coming out with at least 7 more gifts.  
"Eeeeek! SO. MANY. STUFFS!" Jeff said, jumping up and down. "Mine! Mine! MIne! Mine!"  
"Yes, yours... But this one... Is for last." Tim said, picking up one of the smaller gifts before putting it on the counter.  
"Fine... Now! Bring me my sacrifices so that I may rip them open!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"Big or small?" Tim asked,   
"... Big."  
"Here we go..." Tim said, giving the biggest one to Jeff.  
"Oooo! What could it be? Is it a mini pony?" Jeff asked, as he ripped it open. It was a box with a big dummy folded up inside. "Nooo! It's a stabbing dummy! Stabby stab!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"I haven't seen you do anything like that in a month and you started to talk about killing stuff in your sleep so I thought this would be good for you."  
"It will! My stabby buddy!" Jeff said, poking the thing.  
"I can hang it up in the basement with the rest of our work out stuff you never use."  
"I don't need it. I am toned!" Jeff said, poking his belly.  
"It's from the stabbing you did..." Tim joked.  
"Yep! Murder is exercise!" Jeff said, laughing.  
"Next present?" Ben asked, chuckling.  
"Here you go... I think you'll like this one..." Tim said, smiling softly as he handed a big one to Jeff.  
"I wonder wonder wonder what this is! My pretty boy pampers me so!" Jeff said, opening the smaller present. He gasped as he held a customly made knife in his hands, made of tough but soft leather for the handle and stainless steel for it's blade.  
"Do you like it?" Tim asked, having it specially ordered just for Jeff to use.  
"It.... It's beautiful..." Jeff murmured, examining it. His eyes glistened, shining as he looked over the skillfully made knife.  
"Good, I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out because I made it on a website..."  
"It's my new favorite knife... I shall use it always during my job." Jeff said, smiling.  
"You haven't been on a job in a while..." Tim commented, slightly happy about that while also worried for Jeff.  
"I will go out tonight and party... Killer style." Jeff said, winking.  
"You do that..." Ben said, letting Jeff open the rest of his presents.  
"Ben, will you watch over Tim? I don't ever want him home alone. That's dangerous and risky." Jeff said, planning his night time activities.  
"Yeah I wi--- OH MY GOD!! You got the new game system?!" Ben yelled, Jeff unwrapping his present to find it was the newest gold XBox.  
"Oh yeaaaaah! My baby knows how I like the gold!" Jeff said, winking. "This is going to be used very soon! I wonder what games we have for it?"  
"Look in that present right there..." Tim said, pointing to the box next to Jeff's knee.  
"Eeek! Games!" Jeff said, ripping the present open. It was full of new games for the Xbox gold and Tim smiled as Ben stared in envy.  
"Ohhhh yeah! Ben, you are allowed to try them out too. You are the gaming master."  
"Cool! I can also set it up for you!" Ben said, looking at the games before turning to Tim.  
"Set it up, brutha. Tim, hand me another present."  
"Hold on... How did you afford this stuff?"   
"He is a thief, I hope." Jeff said, winking.  
"Yep, stole all of it." Tim said, winking back.  
"Come on, tell me! Do you have a secret account we don't know about?"   
"Zalgo pays well." Jeff said, nodding.  
"I need to work with Zalgo..." Ben said, realizing how good Zalgo sounded.  
"I will let him know. He can get you a house nearby and shit." Jeff said, getting excited. "I am telling you, he is a better guy than old no face..."  
"At least when he visits I don't glitch as much..."  
"Exactly."  
"Man, Slender is going to be pissed..." Ben chuckled, Tim smiling before Jeff looked at him and he realized that Jeff was waiting for the special present.  
"Present..."  
"Here, Jeff... I had to pull a bunch of strings to get this for you..." Tim said, handing him the gift.  
"What could it be? Socks?" He asked, opening the lid. He stared at it in shock, taking it out to show it was a picture frame with pictures of his family together. "My... mom... dad... and bro..."   
"I heard you talking about how you missed them... So I kinda snuck into the evidence department of the police station and found that they had pictures of your family... Apparently the news of you went everywhere..."  
"Wow... Thank you, Tim. It's... one of the best gifts I have ever gotten." Jeff said, smiling.  
"My spy skills actually worked out for once." Tim said, smiling as he hugged Jeff. "Happy Birthday..."  
"Thanks, pretty boy." Jeff said, kissing his nose.  
"Hey! Don't forget MY gift!" Ben said, handing him the box.  
"I wonder I wonder..." Jeff said, taking the box and opening it. He pulled out a soft fluffy blanket decorated with the symbols of the creepypasta world, along with quotes. Jeff smiled, and nodded to Ben. "It's awesome, Benny boy!"  
"Thanks, made it myself."  
"It's very well made! Wow... Looks like I found our new cuddle blanket." Jeff said, winking at Tim who blushed.  
"Ech... The sweetness... I thought you were a killer..."  
"A man killer..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Ben, would you like some cake?" Tim asked, wanting to get this party going.  
"Yes please!" Ben said, grabbing a fork and taking a bite.  
"Jeff decided forks were for normies and used his hands..." Tim said, Ben stopping to look at him.  
"I'm more civilized than that!" Ben said, laughing.  
"Tim ate out of my hands after I did it... Literally."  
"That reminds me... Why is Tim dressed like a cat?"  
"Because he is my kitty. Problem?"  
"Kinda weird to see him all hot like this." Ben grinned, knowing it would cause a reaction.  
"Back off." Jeff said, pulling Tim to him. He began growling, protective and jealous. "Mine."  
"You know I would never think of Ben any more than a friend." Tim said, making Jeff look at him.  
"Mine."  
"Yours..." Tim said, kissing his killer.  
"Mine mine mine..."  
"I think I broke him..." Ben said, sighing.  
"I like this broken Jeff..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff hugged him close.  
"Mine... No one else's. Just. Mine." He said, cuddling him closer. "Mine..."  
"And you are mine also... No one but mines..." Tim chuckled, cuddling into Jeff also.  
"Weirdos..." Ben said, not understanding the fascination with a special other.  
"Mine mine mine mine mine mine..." Jeff said, giggling now.  
"Mine." Tim said, giggling also as they kept repeating the word.  
"FINE! I'm sorry for saying your boyfriend was hot! Please stop!"  
"Mine mine mine?" Jeff asked, looking to Tim.  
"Yours..." Tim said, kissing Jeff on the nose.  
"Alright... I will stop." Jeff said, twitching his nose like a bunny.  
"My nommy bunneh killer..." Tim said, poking Jeff's nose.  
"I would never kill bunnies..." Jeff said, wide eyed.  
"I worded that so wrong... I meant my killer bunneh..." Tim groaned, hiding his face.  
"That's better... Who would kill bunnehs?! That is just wrong..."  
"I heard Slender ate animals when his proxies had a hard time finding kids." Ben said, shrugging as Tim gaped in shock.  
"I fed him... kids when I was... Oh my god..." Tim said, hiding his face as Jeff glared at him and mouthed for him to shut up.   
"Sorry... Forgot you were still... Sensitive about that subject..."  
"Dude, not cool." Jeff said, holding Tim. "Now, let's test out that Xbox, pretty boy."  
"Ok..." Tim said, feeling like a bad person as Ben got the Xbox.  
"Come on... It doesn't matter what you were back then it matters who you are now." Ben said, Tim nodding.  
"Let's play that XBox." Tim said, smiling at the comforting words.  
"We all have made mistakes, Timmy... Now! Let's play!"  
"Ben, set it up!" Tim said, Ben quickly setting up the Xbox before showing Tim and Jeff what to do.  
"Now... What game should we play? GTA? Sonic?"  
"Or, you can play that new Devastation game I got you." Tim said, showing Jeff the game he had been wanting for a while now.  
"Giant destructive robots! My favorite!"  
"It also has a story to it..." Tim said, that was what he was interested in.  
"Story AND Destruction? Man, it has everything!" Jeff says, laughing.  
"I bet you can't beat it without getting stuck..." Ben said, smirking.  
"Ha! You are such a lousy better!"   
Jeff played the game for hours, before beating it with very few deaths, and a good streak. Tim was sleeping, his head on Jeff's lap.  
"So... Wanna tell me about the mask?"  
Jeff told Ben about the scare, and Ben nodded.   
"They need to stop harassing Tim. He is no longer one of theirs."  
"They think he is... I don't know why still but they really want him back." Tim barely heard the conversation but he understood it as he awoke.  
"Memories, power, revenge... anything is a motive." Ben said, nodding.  
"Of course... But not my Tim... They can't have him... Not even when I'm dead."   
"I can go watch them, if you want. Be your spy." Ben said, smirking. "I owe you too much to not help in someway."  
"I don't think that will work no matter how much we want it... They know we are close."  
"I have other friends than you, Jeff. I can get knowledge." Ben said, winking.  
"If you think you can. Do it. We need to know what they are planning before they start it..."  
"I know I can. Just keep your TV on from now on. I hate driving." He said, chuckling.  
"Of course." Tim pretended to just be starting to stir, yawning as he pretended to just come awake. he opened his eyes to look at Jeff and he smiled.  
"Hey..." He said, smiling.  
"How was your cat nap?"   
"Funny but it was nice..." Tim said, purring softly and rubbed his face on Jeff's knee.  
"My pretty kitty...." Jeff said, smiling.   
"Purr..." Tim said, smiling softly as his hair was petted.  
"What conditioner do you use? It makes your hair so soft..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"It's all in the genes..." Tim said, Ben staring at them.  
"Weird name..." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"I meant DNA, not the name of the soap..." Tim laughed.  
"Wow." Jeff said, smiling. He yawned, and laid back, content with his position.  
"Your 'kitty' is smart..." Ben said, smiling.  
"Very! Kitty, what's two plus two?"  
"Four..." He purred, chuckling at the little game they were playing.  
"two times two?"  
"Four."  
"3 plus 1?"  
"Four."  
"7 minus 3?"  
"Fo--"  
"I swear if you say four I'm killing you both!" Ben groaned, Tim giggling at his frustrated face.  
"What's What's forty divided by ten?"  
"Four."  
"WE GET IT!! You know how to say four!!"  
"See? One fucking smart kitty cat!"  
"He's more like a neko..." Ben said, reaching over and quickly tickling Tim's foot for a second and he squealed before pulling away.  
"Only I can touch my kitty!" Jeff said, tickling Tim. Tim kept laughing and trying to pull away, his outfit letting Jeff have more access to tickle his skin.  
"Please!! Why?!" Tim laughed.  
"Tickle tickle...."  
"Help! I'm being tortured!" Tim laughed, Ben chuckling.  
"Mwahahaha! My pretty kitty!"  
"Hey, we should take him out on a walk or something... Maybe show him off to the neighbors..." Ben joked, Tim shaking his head as his face turned red.  
"No... I wanna keep mah kitty to my self... I don't want no one to get ideas!" Jeff said.  
"Yeah... Leave me alone..." Tim said, panting as he was not tickled for a second.  
"But that leaves me to tickle you more!"  
"I'd rather be embarrassed by the neighbors..."  
"Nope!" Jeff said, giggling as he went for his sides.  
"Come on!" Tim laughed,   
"Never!"  
"Please!! Mercy!!"   
"Never! No mercy!"  
"Hahahahahahaha!! Please! Sir!" Tim laughed.  
"Sir? There is no Sir!"  
"Please! Hahahahahaha! Stop!" Tim said, his face bright red from the laughter as his head grew fuzzy.  
"Who is the prettiest kitty in all of the land?"  
"Me! Me!" Tim laughed, trying desperately to get out of his grip.  
"Who loves this pretty kitty??"  
"You do!! Hahahahahaha!!" Tim's body grew warm and the more he struggled, the harder he was tickled.  
"Should I stop, Ben?"  
"Sure. If you want but I think it's kinda funny."  
"He is too cute when he laughs!"  
"Please!" Tim laughed.  
"Hmm... Fine..." Jeff said, giggling.  
"Thank you..." Tim said, panting.  
"Eh..." Jeff went for his feet, knowing it was a weak spot. Tim squealed, hiding his feet in the cushions. "Let me have those piggies!"  
"No!" Tim said, shaking his head.  
"I wanna tickle them!"  
"No more tickling me!"  
"Why?!"  
"I need to breathe!"  
"Five minutes!"  
"What?"  
"You have five minutes to either hide or breath! Then... I am tickling you again!" Jeff said, making it a game. "You can only hide in the house, and no going outside! Hee hee!"  
"Fine, but you have to wait outside for 5 minutes so I can hide without you cheating." Tim said, getting up.  
"Fine... Yay... Prepare to be tickled... TO DEATH!" Jeff said, giggling as he walked outside.  
"He worries me sometimes..." Tim said to Ben before quickly making his way downstairs into the basement. He had found a secret nook where he sometimes went and he knew Jeff didn't know about it. He squirmed in, smiling as it went to a large underground room full of supplies he had stashed in case of an emergency.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later...  
"DANGNABIT I QUIT COME OUT PRETTY BOY!" Jeff cried, whimpering. Ben was laughing slightly, knowing where Tim was hidden.  
"I don't think he can hear you where he is at..." Ben chuckled before Jeff grabbed his shirt with a crazed glare.  
"TELL ME WHERE HE IS. NOW. BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOUR SOUL TO MY CARE BEAR OVERLORDS."  
"Don't have one." Ben giggled.  
"FUCKING TELL ME."  
"He's in the basement."  
"BUT I LOOKED THERRRRRRRRE..."  
"Let me show you something..." Ben sighed, leading Jeff to the basement before showing him the nook that Tim had crawled through.  
"That pretty kitty!" Jeff said, crawling through. "TIM."  
"Wha?" Tim said, having fallen asleep leaning against a wall when he had sat down about thirty minutes before. "You found me..." He murmured happily.  
"YOU. ARE. MINE!"  
"Yours..." He said, sleepy.  
Jeff grabbed Tim, and carried him to the couch, holding him possessively. He sat down, and huffed. He turned on the TV, and Ben sat down as well.  
"Are you mad?" Tim asked, having gotten awake and saw Jeff's face.  
"Scared the shit out of me."  
"You know I would never leave you right?" Tim said, kissing Jeff's chin.  
"Scared. The. SHIT. Out. Of. Me."  
"What do you think happened to me?" Tim asked, confused.  
"Scared. Shit. Out. Of. Me."  
"I get that..." Tim sighed, snuggling up to Jeff. It was a few hours before Jeff started to get up, grabbing his new knife.  
"I'm going hunting. You all have pizza and order a movie. I will be home at... midnight." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Can I come, Jeffy?" Tim asked, always have been curious about Jeff's job.  
"Tim..."  
"I know I know... But I just wonder sometimes..." Tim said and by sometimes he meant a lot.  
"I... Sure. Dress up appropriately, and get your bat."  
"Really?" Tim asked excitedly.  
"Yeah."  
"Woo!" Tim said, getting to his bedroom.  
"All black, and... I would recommend wearing the mask." Jeff said, sighing. "It's your past and you don't like it, but it will protect your identity and your face."  
"...Ok." Tim said, wearing his black jeans and a black shirt while looking for a jacket. He looked in the box with the mask and found the orange jacket was black when turned inside out.  
"You sure about this?" Ben asked, concerned.  
"Watch the house, buddy. I trust that he knows what he wants." Jeff said, nodding. He changed into his iconic outfit, and took off his glamour, revealing his cut cheeks and eye lidless eyes.   
"Ready." Tim said, his voice sounding deeper from the mask. His iconic orange jacket was turned inside out to show black and he was wearing black boots that was all terrain along with his mask.  
Jeff turned to Tim, and froze for a moment, before nodding. Tim was holding his bat, staring at Jeff's face.  
"Beautiful, pretty boy."  
"Pretty handsome yourself, Jeffy... You should take off your glamour more often."   
"You haven't seen me without the glamour before..." Jeff said, chuckling as he headed for the door. Tim followed, anxious yet excited at the same time.  
"So, is this just for fun or are we doing this for Zalgo?" Tim asked, sneaking with ease.  
"Both. Murder is fun." Jeff said, eyes bright. "Take my hand..."  
"Ok." Tim took Jeff's hand, smiling big at how warm it was.  
Suddenly, they were in an alley, hidden in the shadows.   
"Stay quiet... and never talk too much. Just taunt, and kill." Jeff said, grabbing a hobo.  
"Who do we kill?" Tim asked quietly.  
"This guy..." Jeff said, throwing the hobo against the wall. "Hello Harold."  
"What do you want?" Harold asked, staring at Jeff in shock.  
"Long time no see. You know what I want. Names. Addresses. Abusers. Now."  
"I don't know anything... I swear!"   
"You are lying, Harold... You know how I get when I am lied to!"   
"Please! Help me!" Harold yelled, looking at Jeff.  
"Shut up! Or I will slice you open! You know our deal!" Jeff snarled, shoving his knife next to his throat. "Names and addresses, now."  
"I... I can't..." Harold said,   
"Why not, Harold? Don't you want your end of the deal? Booze and money?" Jeff said, grinning.  
"I can only answer to Slender proxies now! If I don't... I have a fate much worse than what you could do..." Harold said, shivering.  
"Slender got to you, eh?" Jeff said, snorting. "Fuck..."  
"I think I can help with that." Tim said, walking out of the shadows.  
"Eh? Oh! Harold... This is Masky... My new associate." Jeff said, nodding to him.  
"Masky? I can tell you..." Harold said, looking at Tim.  
"Say it out loud or I will cut out your tongue!"  
"Drake Foster, 324 Walter street. Ramin Davidson, 7954 School Road..." Harold told Tim all of the names, Tim remembering all of them and he realized just how much influence he had as Masky. It made him feel powerful and he liked it.  
"Thanks Harold. You be good now." Jeff said, handing him a hundred.  
"Good doing pleasure with you both... Masky, tell Slender I have some addresses of kids for him." Harold said, smiling.  
"Will do." Jeff said, before running off with Tim's hand in his.  
"What do we do now?" Tim asked, breathless.  
"We go hunting, pretty boy... First, will you go in there and grab me an ice cream?" Jeff asked, suddenly, pointing to a small parlor.  
"Sure...."  
"Vanilla, with rainbow sprinkles. I will be back in a moment..." Jeff said, cracking his neck. "No way in hell I will let Slender have MY insider... and I have to send a message."   
"Of course. I will be back." Tim said, heading inside after taking off his mask and hiding it in his jacket. He ordered the ice cream, paying, before walking back out to wait for Jeff.  
Jeff walked back in a moment, smiling.   
"We need to go visit those addresses... We have a night of fun ahead of us, pretty boy." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Of course... But make sure to not hog it all." Tim said, smiling as he headed to the nearest address.  
Hours later, Jeff and Tim walked home, covered in blood and were laughing their heads off.   
"Did you see that guys eyes when he saw you?!" Tim laughed, adrenaline coursing through his veins causing him to feel amazing.  
"Yeah! We did some good tonight... and we cut off Slender from one of his sources! Hahahahahaa!"  
"What was your favorite moment of tonight?" Tim asked, leaning on Jeff.  
"The ones with you." Jeff said, winking.  
"Aww... For a guy who just viciously murdered a bunch of people you sure are a sweetie..." Tim giggled, their home in sight.  
"My pretty boy..."  
"JEFF!"  
"That screechy voice... could it be...? Jane?" He turns to face the frightened looking female, who was shaking slightly. "Jane? What's up?"  
"You have REALLY done it this time! Slender is furious! You killed his temporary proxies and you killed the hobo informer!" Jane screamed, shaking her knife at him.  
"I helped." Tim giggled, waving his bat in the air which was slightly bloody though he technically didn't kill anyone that night as Jeff always dealt the final blow.  
"Slender is wanting YOUR head." Jane said, pointing at Jeff.   
"He always wants MY head. I gave him one." Jeff said, remembering the paper mache head he sent.  
"And, he said that there is some serious punishment for a certain proxy named Masky." Jane said, looking at Tim.  
"Good thing my name is Tim!" Tim said, before he realized the seriousness of the situation. "Wait... He still thinks of me as his proxy?"   
"He always has... Don't ever think he has given up on you... He NEVER gives up on his victims or proxies until the day they die." Jane said.  
"Well, you are Tim now. He needs to fuck off. Tell him this is just evening out the score. He has been harassing my Tim for a while, so this... is revenge."  
"You know for a fact he sees you as a thief, taking his property."  
"Tim is a PERSON! He chose to come with me. So na na na boo boo, he sucks eggs." Jeff said, yelling out into the air.  
"Really Jeff? Acting like a child?"  
"Oh fuck no! Tim tim, get inside. I will take care of this. Tell Ben to put up the charms." Jeff said, pulling out the dagger. "Come on out, Slendy Tubby..."   
"OK..." Tim said, but when he tried to move he realized his feet refused to.  
"Ah... Masky... So nice to see you back in your uniform.  
"He was killing with me. Fuck..." Jeff walked over and picked up Tim. "Hold on. I need to hide my boy."   
"I don't think so..." Slender reached out with his tendrils, grabbing Tim causing him to yell.  
"You are NOT TAKING HIM!" Jeff snarled, "ZALGO! HE IS HARASSING US AGAIN! ZALGO!" Before Zalgo arrived, Jeff sliced into Slender's tendrils, making him yell and retract them.  
"Slender... You seem to have a knack for showing up at the wrong time..." Zalgo said, Tim laying on the ground as he held his stomach as Slender had held him too tightly. Jeff helped Tim up, and held him gently.   
"Are you alright, pretty boy?"  
"His name is Masky!" Hoodie snarled, tackling Jeff off of Tim.  
"I'm going to slash your face off!" Jeff said, nicking Hoodie's neck with his knife.  
"You can't have him! He belongs with us!" Hoodie yelled, throwing the knife away.  
"He has been with ME! IF HE WANTED BACK, HE WOULD HAVE COME BACK!"  
"If he would just remember! He would come back!!"  
"He doesn't want to remember!"  
"Why are you being so annoying?! Why are you afraid?! Is it because YOU don't want him to remember?"  
"I want him happy! That's all! He is happy with me!"  
"Are you sure...?" Hoodie asked, squeezing Jeff's throat causing Tim to tackle him.  
"Don't hurt Jeff or I will be forced to hurt you!" Tim said, rolling around on the ground with the other man.  
"Get 'em Tim!" Jeff said, helping.  
"ENOUGH!" Slender said, yanking both Tim and Hoodie into the air.  
"Slender... The child is not yours anymore..."   
"He shall always be mine."   
"He is MY PRETTY BOY! PUT HIM DOWN BEFORE I GIVE YOU A MOUTH AGAIN!" Jeff roared.  
"Please let me go..." Tim whimpered, feeling low and weak when he was this close to the being.  
"Hand over the boy, Slender... Before I do something I never regret." Zalgo said, holding out a hand.  
"I can't do that, Zalgo..."  
"Poor Toby... He will have to take your punishment then." Zalgo said, summoning a tied up Toby. He struggled, having been blindfolded and gagged with a rag.  
"No!! Don't touch Toby!" Tim yelled, actually caring for him. "He is actually really nice and he hasn't done anything.  
"Your choice, Slender..."  
"Do it."  
"NO!! I'll take the punishment or Hoodie!! Not Toby!!"  
"Hm... Fine. I will take Hoodie." Zalgo said, nodding to Tim. He lifted his hand, and Hoodie came flying to him. "There... Toby is free."  
Tim let out a sigh of relief before smiling.  
"Let my boy go, Slender." Jeff snarled, pulling out his knife.  
"We will be back..." Slender said, dropping Tim before disappearing with Toby and Hoodie.  
"He always was a coward... Never the less, you two should be more careful. Angering Slender will eventually get you killed, Jeffrey..." Zalgo said, looking at the boy. Jeff snorted before picking up Tim, cuddling the younger male.  
"Next time, warn me when you are trying to tick off Slender."  
"I will stab him harder next time." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I must plan for the future. I will put a guard out here, for your protection. He will not get away with this, I assure you." Zalgo said, nodding.  
"Thank you..." Tim said, standing only to fall as he had hurt his ankle when he was suddenly dropped. "And once again, they hurt me after they proclaim to care for me..."  
"I shall slay them later, my princess." Jeff said, picking him up bridal style. "For now, to the couch!"  
"I hope Ben is okay..." Tim said, being carried inside to see the house was fine and the bunnies were being protected by the dogs while Ben was sleeping on the floor.  
"Zelda... You looking pretty... C'mere..." Ben murmured, smiling.  
"Don't wake him... Shhh..." Tim whispered, smiling before he yawned.  
"Bedtime, pretty kitty..."   
"Ok..." Tim said, not arguing as he was tired.  
Jeff carried him into the bedroom and tucked him in, before collapsing beside him and falling asleep immediately. Tim stayed awake for a little bit, just watching Jeff and wondering if he was being a burden on him before curling up into a ball on the opposite side of the bed and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Are you insane?! Setting fire to a clearing?! You could have died!" Hoodie yelled at him, Tim having a blank look on his face as he felt numb all over even in his mind.  
"He killed them... Jeff killed my family..." Tim said, knowing the truth but once again he couldn't talk what he wanted to.  
"How... How did you find out?" Hoodie asked, serious.  
"Me and him were talking after I blew up at you and Toby... He said he doesn't remember but it HAD to be him... It only makes sense."  
"I see... I can see that all the evidence points to him." Hoodie said.  
"Why? Why them?" Tim said, his eyes filling with tears as he couldn't believe Jeff would stoop so low.  
"Jeff kills just to kill. Never thinking of the damage." Hoodie said, holding him.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I shouldn't have been mad at you..." Tim said, wanting to scream at the man but his body was relaxing in his parent's killers arms.  
"It's fine, Masky. You are family. We will always be there for each other... no matter what." Hoodie said, smiling.  
"Thank you..."  
"Anytime, Mask. Now, let's go see what Tobes is doing."   
"Hoodie..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Yes... Why?"  
"How much?"   
"A Lot... Why?"  
"Do you like like me?" In his mind, Tim froze as he realized where this was going.  
"I... I do... Why??"   
"I like you... A lot..."   
"Masky... You know that relationships are forbidden between proxies..."  
"I'm not asking for a relationship... All I'm looking for is for someone to hold me right now that doesn't hate me..."  
"All right.." he said, holding him close.   
"Thank you..." Tim said, though he wanted to yank away hard, screaming in his head as his head was kissed.  
******  
Tim woke up on the floor screaming and yanking at the sheets as he couldn't believe what his dream had told him. Jeff ended up waking up, trying to calm him down.  
"I... I told him I loved him! I did... And I don't think I meant it but I said it and... Oh god..."  
"Say what now...?"  
"I... In my dream... memory... I had told Hoodie that I loved him... This must have been right after I burned down your shack...." Tim said, finally calming down but he was curled up into a ball, not wanting his face to be seen.  
"It's ok, Tim... It is in the past. He needs to know that you are my boy."  
"No... I told you I loved you... How could I say that to him? Now he probably wants me back just because of that..."  
"You hung out with him a lot... It would be natural to develop feelings for a guy. Happened to Ben and Me. Ben thought he loved me."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah... happens to everyone. We tried it for a while, but we were better friends than boyfriends.... So we went back to being friends and we are closer than ever. Nothing personal, just we did better as partners in crime and besties than romantic boyfriends." Jeff said, nodding. "So, maybe you thought you loved him, but it was more of a familial or friendly love than romantic love."  
"Probably..." Tim smiled, hugging Jeff. "Sometimes you can be the smartest person in the room."  
"Thanks pretty boy. Now, cuddle up and let's get some more sleep..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Sorry for stealing the blankets...." Tim said, realizing he had taken all the blankets with him to the floor  
"It's ok. Kitties like blankets." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Is that my new nickname?" Tim asked, climbing back on the bed.  
"Maybe... Pretty boy and kitty."  
"My Jeffy..." Tim said, snuggling with Jeff under the blankets.  
"Now, get comfortable... And if you have another bad dream, just wake up and hug me. I will protect you..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Thanks..." Tim said, hugging Jeff tightly and he laid his head on the other's chest before falling asleep.  
Jeff snored softly, deep in sleep.  
******  
"Tim... Kitty?" Tim stirred slightly from his sleep, but barely and Jeff sighed, slipping out of bed. "Seems I am making breakfast."  
"Jeffy..." Tim groaned in his sleep, snuggling into the spot of warmth that Jeff left.  
"Heh... Cute..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"No.. Don't... Go..." Tim whimpered, kicking his foot as he dreamed.  
"Darlin... I will never leave you." He said, kissing his forehead before going to the kitchen. Jeff looked around for the pans he needed before starting to make breakfast, wanting to do something nice after the pretty good day they had yesterday except for Slender and his goons. He was in the middle of cooking when Tim came out of the bedroom, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. "Are you becoming a butterfly?" Jeff asked, chuckling.  
"Maybe..." Tim said, flopping on the couch.  
"Yo, flopper, don't break the couch..."  
"Ow!" Ben popped out his head from under the couch, frowning. "Watch where you land..."  
"HOLY---" Tim yelled, scrambling away from the couch and he hit his head on the coffee table. "Scared the cur out of me!"   
"Boo." Ben said, before retreating under the couch.  
"You alright, pretty boy?"  
"Yeah..." Tim said, rubbing his head as he shifted the couch with his foot. "Why are you under the couch?"  
"So I can scare the sheit out of you..." Came the mumbled reply.  
"Not cool." Tim said, wrapping himself once again in his blankets and he was cold.  
"Do not care... stayed up too late... playing the Xbox..." Ben answered, groaning.  
"Your fault. Shoulda taken the guest room." Jeff said, walking over and picking up Tim.  
"My hero..." Tim joked, wrapping Jeff in the blankets also.  
"Yeah yeah... Now, to get you in a safe location so I can finish breakfast." Jeff said, sitting him down on the recliner.  
"No... Don't leave me..." Tim whined.  
"I must.. or the eggs will burn."  
"Fine..." Tim said, snuggling up into a ball before hiding in the blanket, shaking as he was cold.  
"Dude, it's hot in here!" Ben said.  
"Turn on the fan, duh."  
"No... No fan... It's cold enough." Tim groaned, shivering as he coughed.  
"Check his temp.. Think the poor boy is sick." Ben said, Tim shaking his head.  
"I'm fine..." He said.  
"I will get the thermometer..." Jeff said, grabbing one out of the cabinet.  
"I can't be sick... I haven't done anything to be sick..." Tim said, having felt fine maybe 20 minutes earlier.  
"Open your mouth." Jeff said, sticking out the stick.  
"Fine..." Tim said.  
"Close it..." Jeff said, after putting it in.  
"I know I know..." Tim said, doing what he was told and the thermometer started to go up fast.  
"When it beeps, tell me the temp." Jeff said, walking to the kitchen. It was about a minute before it beeped, Tim taking it out.  
"98.5." Tim lied, Ben swiping it away from him.  
"No it doesn't! It says 101.8!" Ben said.  
"No eggs for you... Chicken soup and ramen noodles." Jeff said, shaking a spoon at him.  
"Heck with that..." Tim said, groaning.  
"No Hecks with thats... You are sick. Now, back to bed with you."  
"Why?" Tim whined, not moving from his spot as he was comfy.  
"Because you're sick. Mush."   
"I will carry him..." Ben said, picking him up.  
"No! I am not sick..." Tim said, trying to struggle but his comfy blankets were limiting his movements.  
"Yes. Yes you are." Ben said, carrying him back to bed.  
"No... Jeffy help me..." Tim whined, hating being sick as he felt so... useless.  
"I will be back in a moment, pretty boy." Jeff said, in the kitchen.  
"I don't want to be sick..." Tim said, hiding once more.  
"No one wants to be sick, Tim..." Jeff said, walking back as Ben cooked in his stead.  
"I already feel like a bother..." Tim said, reaching out for Jeff's hand.  
"You ain't a bother, Tim. You are adorable." Jeff said, taking the hand.  
"I haven't been sick in years... Why now?"  
"It was time, I guess. I will take good care of you, pretty boy..."  
"Thank you... I promise to not fight as long as you don't make me take any liquid medicine..."  
"Uh..."  
"I hate the stuff... Would always fight my parents tooth and nail to not take it..." Tim said, chuckling at the memories.  
"I do too... But... It's the only stuff we have at the moment. Please take it? For me? Please?" Jeff said, giving a puppy dog look. "I will have Ben pick up pills... but for now? Please?"  
"For you I guess I can suck it up..." Tim said, but internally he was gagging at the thought.  
"Thank you..." Jeff said, pulling out the medicine. He fills up the small cup, and handed it to him.  
"Feels like I'm on death row..." Tim said, taking the swig of it before trying not to throw it back up. "Tastes like poison too..."  
"Heh... I know..." Jeff said, taking the cup and medicine bottle. He sighs, and looks at Tim, smiling still. "You are still cute though."  
"I feel cold and tired and yucky... I don't feel very cute..." Tim said.  
"You look it. I have fed the bunnies... and pups... and now to feed you. Want eggs?"  
"I thought that was a no no..." Tim asked, yawning.  
"I will sneak them to you. For lunch or dinner you have to have chicken soup or ramen noodles..."  
"Ok... Sure, I need protein." Tim said,   
"Alright. Stay here." Jeff said, walking out. Tim waited for a few minutes before sleep took him, wrapping him in warmth.  
******  
"Sleepy boy..."   
"This is strange... Him getting sick suddenly..." Ben said, eating his eggs.  
"Slender."  
"What? You think...?"  
"Yes. I think so..."  
"Slender sickness... That means either two things..."  
"Proxy or Slender fucking with him..."  
"I think it might be the proxy one... From what you told me, Slender is really adamant on having him as a proxy again and last night was the perfect time for him to start the ritual once again..."  
"Fuck... How do we stop it?"  
"The sickness will last for two weeks, just keep him away from outside where one of the proxies can finish it..." Ben said, knowing it as he had seen it many times. "But know, he will have a big urge to go outside... Like your urge to kill yet a million times stronger."  
"Ah... I will try." He said, nodding.  
"Jeff..." Tim groaned from the bedroom, Ben nodding for him to go.  
"Tim... I have some news..."  
"First, could you get me a rag..?" Tim asked, holding his nose as it was bleeding pretty badly.  
"Oh yeah!" Jeff said, running and grabbing a rag before handing it to him.  
"Thank you..." He said, holding it up to his nose before smiling at Jeff. "Do you think we could go for a walk later? I'm feeling better and I feel like going outside."  
"That's what I wanna talk to you about..." Jeff told him what was happening to him.  
"So.. No outside?" Tim asked, that thing scaring him more than anything as he loved their daily walks and he was a natural outdoor person, even starting a garden two weeks before, but he also felt a big pull to it, like someone was calling for him to go outside.  
"Yes... Or they will get you and make your a proxy again." He said, sighing as he sat down. "I will tell Zalgo about it."  
"Ok..." Tim said, fearing himself now. "So, will the need to go outside get worse?"  
"I think it will be safe to say yes. Just try to fight it, love. After you are all better, we can go camping in Central Park for as long as you want." Jeff said.  
"Can we go now? I feel good except for that nosebleed. How long should this last...?" Tim asked, itching to go outside.  
"A week to two weeks..."  
"No!!" Tim said, groaning as it tugged on his heart hard. "It already felt like I was going to die..."  
"I'm sorry pretty boy... I will see of Zalgo can help any with this." He said, pulling out his phone.  
"I'm going... To try to get some sleep... Join me when you are done..." Tim said, yawning as he laid down once more, passing out quickly as he grew slightly pale.  
"Zalgo? Zalgo. They gave him Slender Sickness." Jeff said, as soon as he got him on the phone.  
"Once it starts, I can't fix it. You just have to keep him contained. Don't let him do the ritual either. On the last few days Slender is going to try to take... over him to make him do the ritual, tie him down if you want him to stay free."  
"Fuck... How long is it?"  
"The last 3-4 days should be like that... He might also refuse basic necessities like food or water in order to worry you... Don't let anything he says get to you and remember, it isn't Tim but it is Slender." Zalgo explained, trying to make it as careful as possible. "Don't let him know it is going to happen though. It will only freak him out."  
"How long until this final phase?"  
"Maybe two weeks.. Probably shorter as he has been a proxy before." Zalgo sighed over the phone as Jeff cussed.  
"Fuck! Will you send someone to come help me? Please?! I don't know if I can do this alone, even with Ben's help!"  
"I could send the Observer..." Zalgo said.  
"Do that..."  
"He is on his way..." Zalgo said, hanging up after saying goodbye.  
"Jeffy..." Tim said, waking up for a minute and reaching out for his killer.  
"Thanks Zalgo. I will let him in when he gets here. Bye." Jeff said, hanging up before taking Tim's hand. "Hey baby..."  
"Hey killer... What was that about?" Tim asked, his eyes showing with worry for Jeff.  
"Do you really want to know, or stay in the dark?" He asked, serious.   
"Whatever you think is best..." Tim said, smiling as he squeezed Jeff's hand.  
"I... I want to tell you, just so I can be honest to you and make sure you can fight it however you can... But I don't want to worry you either." Jeff said, kissing his hand.  
"Whatever makes you FEEL better, my handsome knight..." Tim said, smiling as he felt sentimental towards Jeff.  
"Well..." Jeff began explaining what was going to happen to Tim. Tim looked fearful at him, scared of what he might do.  
"I could... Hurt you?" Tim asked, shaking.  
"Naw... I know how to ward off his magic... I just want you to know, baby. I worry about you."  
"But... I am going to be like possessed? How come no one told me he could do that?!" Tim asked, freaking out slightly at the thought of not being able to control his own body.  
"Hey hey hey hey... Calm down. The Observer is coming over and Ben will be here... We will take good care of you, and will not even let you take a dump alone." Jeff said, smiling.  
"That's kind of weird..." Tim said, smiling back as he couldn't think of anything better than being stuck with his boyfriend.  
"Yeah... Watch you take a dump... You better not stink too bad."  
"Haha! I don't!" Tim laughed, looking in the mirror to see he looked pale.  
"Good! Because I will febreze your butt!" Jeff said, poking him.  
"Don't do that!" Tim said, pulling Jeff until he was laying on the bed with him.  
"So... How are you? Hungry? Thirsty? Need to take a dump?"  
"I need to get a drink... Maybe a beer..." Tim said, joking with Jeff.  
"What kind? I have all kinds in the cellar." He said, smiling.  
"I was joking... I should not be drinking when I am sick... Slender sickness or no..." Tim said, chuckling.  
"Fine... Now... Say Ahhh..." Jeff said, poking his cheek.  
"Ahhh." Tim said, opening his mouth.  
"No green ooze or fingers..." Jeff jokes, laughing. "I guess that means I am able to kiss you."  
"On the lips? You haven't done that in a month..." Tim said, feeling excited for it as it was a rarity.  
"Yes... On da lips." Jeff said, giving his a quick peck.  
"You enjoy teasing me..." Tim groaned, smiling though.  
"Maybe... It makes you cute!"  
"Teasing me with those lips of yours... Cruel and unusual punishment is that what that is..." Tim said, whining.  
"I know I know... I am a dick."  
"You have one, but you aren't one.."  
"Wow... Very very sly."  
"I try sometimes..."  
"Now, are you hungry?"  
"No..."  
"You haven't ate in hours."  
"I'm just not hungry..."  
"Fine... Just... Let me know, ok?"  
"Of course... It just feels like I'm full..." Tim said, curling up into a ball as his tummy hurt. "Could you... Grab me a trash can?"   
"Yes..." Jeff handed him the trash can, frowning. Tim got up and as soon as he did he hurled all he had in his stomach into the trash can, gagging unpleasantly.  
"Ech..." He groaned, setting the can down before falling back onto the bed as he his stomach now ached badly.  
"Oh baby... I am so sorry..." He says, frowning. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
"A cure..." He whined, snuggling into Jeff's arm. "I'll be fine... I just need some sleep..."  
"Sleep all you want, pretty boy... I love you..."  
"I love you more..." Tim quickly passed out from exhaustion, Jeff looking at him worriedly.


	13. Chapter 13

"He's going faster than others would be..." Ben said.  
"Yeah... Where is that nerd, Observer???"  
"Hey! Shut up. I just want him watched and protected..." Jeff snarled, shaking his finger.  
"What? No threatening me with your knife? Are you getting soft?"  
"I am trying to be civil... Fuck you. Now, you can dull Slender's powers right?" Jeff asked, sighing as he ran his fingers through his own hair.  
"I can give him tips on how to control himself, but you should know if Zalgo can't I can't... You just have to tell your precious little boyfriend to man up and go with it... If he even tries to prolong the possession then it will only make it worse..."  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuck..." Jeff said, pointing to the room. "He is in there..."  
"First, what symptoms does he have so far?"  
"Nosebleed, throwing up, paleness, not hungry or thirsty, overly tired... I think that is all."  
"He's farther along than what I thought. That means the possession will be about a week or a little less..."  
"Shiet..." Jeff said, pacing.  
"So you actually care for him.... Even though he was your enemy?" He asked, smirking  
"Yes... I love him, Observer..." Jeff said, honestly. "I adore every moment with him..."  
"Pffft... So you are getting soft... The great Jeff the Killer, loves his enemy and works under Zalgo... I thought I'd never see the day..."  
"Shut up. Get to work and OBSERVE." He snarled.  
"Now there is the Jefferey I know. I'll go give him the information. If you want you can come in and hold his hand..." Observer went through the wall to the bedroom, Jeff growling.  
"Calm down Jeff... He doesn't get what it feels like to want to be normal."  
"Fuck him, fuck his job, and fuck Slenderman!" Jeff said, pacing faster.  
"You have to be strong like a rock... For Tim..." Ben said, patting Jeff's shoulder before stopping him from pacing.  
"It's irritating."  
"He is just trying to get you riled up! You need to chill..."   
"Yeah, Jeffy... Chill..." Observer teased, walking back through the wall.  
"Grrrr..."  
"Anyway, you need to get him to eat something."  
"How?!"  
"He's your boyfriend. You tell me. If you don't, then he won't be strong enough to last through the possession..."  
"Fine... I will try..." Jeff said, going into his room with a sandwich. Tim was laying on the bed, staring at the wall as he was trying to comprehend this information he was just told.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey baby... You need to eat." Jeff said, sitting down.  
"But I'm not hungry..." Tim said, looking even paler than before.  
"Eat for me, baby... Please..." Jeff said, putting it up to him.  
"I can't... I just... The last time I did I threw it all back up and I didn't like it.." Tim whined, but he took the sandwich. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes, by order of the dashing murderer Jeff, you must eat, pretty boy." He says, smiling. Tim looked at the sandwich in disgust, taking a bite before gagging, forcing himself to chew and swallow.  
"For you..." Tim said.  
"Thank you... Do you want something else? What would be easier on your stomach? I will make or order anything you want... I love you enough to do it." Jeff said, taking his hand.  
"Something less thick..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Alright! Thin pizza sound ok, Tim?" Jeff asks.  
"Thin pizza... Please..." Tim said, smiling as he nodded for Jeff even though he was thinking more of soup.  
"Alright... Later I will make you some chicken noodle soup..." He says, leaving as Ben entered the room.  
"Hey, Ben... Sorry for worrying you..." Tim said, shaking as he wrapped himself in blankets.  
"No worries, but you are making Jeff all mushy... Like oatmeal mushy." Ben said, snickering.  
"He does that to me... Like, I really don't want to eat... I doubt anyone could get me to other than Jeff..."  
"He is really worried about you... You are his pretty boy." Ben says, chuckling.  
"I know... I don't want him to worry about me but it seems that trouble follows me..." Tim said, sighing as he thought about doing just going to Slender to just end all of this.  
"He enjoys it. He hasn't someone to love in a long, long time... You make him feel human again." Ben said, smiling.   
"He enjoys taking care of me?" He asked, looking up.  
"Yes. He enjoys being with you, Tim. He doesn't think you are a nuisance... You are his boy."  
"Thank you... Sometimes I doubt myself..."  
"Heh! We all have those days..."  
"I haven't had the best time trusting people... But I always try to trust Jeff because I love him..." Tim said, smiling softly   
"And he loves you. My god he loves you."  
"I know..." Tim said, smiling as Jeff came into the room once more, this time with a pizza.  
"Here you go, pretty boy! I made it with love, and kindness, and maybe I sneezed once, you will never know!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"You know how to make homemade pizza?" Tim asked, smiling bigger as he took a piece.  
"I know how to do many things, cutie. I am a wizard."  
"A killer wizard..." Tim said, taking a bite before making a sound at the taste. "Mmm...."  
"Is it good? Did I add enough cheese? Sauce?" Jeff asked, worried.  
"Perfect... Nice and thin too..." Tim said, finishing his piece before grabbing another.  
"Yay! I did it!" Jeff said, before dancing.  
"Can I have another piece?" He asked, hungry now.  
"Yes! Eat all you want!" Jeff said, nodding.  
"So, why do you want me to eat so bad?" Tim asked.  
"Because if you didn't, your body wouldn't survive the possession." Observer said, walking through the wall into the room and Tim stopped eating to gape at him.  
"Wouldn't... survive? You mean like die?"  
"Observer! Damn you!" Jeff said, snarling.  
"I could die?!"   
"Yes, but if you try to fight the possession it will only damage your body and make it last longer as you'll be weakened."  
"Oh god..." Tim said, groaning as he hid into the blankets.  
"You will be fine, baby. I will make sure Slender will be in and out and afterwards I will buy you a ring and---"  
"A ring?" Tim asked, his eyes lighting up.  
"Yes... A ring. A big fucking shiny ring with diamonds and sparklies to show you are mine and to promise to be there for you always!" Jeff said, determined.  
"Oh my..." Tim trailed off, not knowing what to say to that. What he did was that he pulled Jeff near him and kissed his cheek.  
"Not on the lips? Are you scared?"  
"Maybe I want to kiss him on the lips when it's super special..."   
"At least I got a kiss. What do you do? Make out with your camera?" Jeff said, sticking out his tongue.  
"I can kiss anyone I want... Even your boyfriend."  
"Um... No." Tim said, shaking his head in disgust.  
"No. Or I would destroy your Cam-O-Matic 3000."  
"You try and I will end your life before Slender possessed Tim can."  
"I thought you said I wouldn't hurt you even possessed!" Tim yelled, now scared once again.  
"He is trying to scare you, baby." Jeff said.  
"Well... It's working..."  
"Good."  
"Fuck off."  
"Says the inexperienced."  
"Says the camera pervert." Jeff snarled, before looking at Tim. "Look. You know how strong I am. I can handle it, baby. Remember, I am Jeff The Killer."  
"I know you can... How will it feel to be possessed?"   
"It will be excruciatingly painful."  
"Oh..." Tim said, biting his lip.  
"I will get you some morphine so it wont hurt as bad." Jeff said, smiling.  
"No pain reliever will help... The pain comes from the soul." Observer said, seeming to enjoy making Tim worry and be scared.  
"Shut up Observer! You are not helping!"  
"If you give him false hope, that will damage his soul by not preparing him... You don't want his soul extinguished do you?" Observer said, his voice serious but he had a smirk on his face.  
"You just want him afraid!" Jeff snarled.  
"It is indeed working though... Maybe he wouldn't be afraid if someone toughened him up?"  
"He can be innocent and human! Why is everyone wanting him to be Masky when he is TIM!" Jeff snarled, swiping his knife at the Observer.  
"He was less... How should I put it... Less wimpy as Masky. Masky was strong and tough and this is just sad compared to Masky."  
"I can still kick your butt!" Tim snarled, now furious and he got up as his eyes flashed as he grew angry.  
"No cussing? Weak."  
"How about I take your freaking glasses then let's see how tough you are without your powers." Tim said, not knowing how he knew that information but Observer looked slightly disturbed by it before smiling.  
"Now there is the Masky I know."  
"I'M NOT MASKY ANYMORE!" Tim screamed, holding his head as he started to remember things once more, Jeff quickly grabbing his pills.  
"Here baby. You should take these." Jeff said, sighing.  
"I'm. Fine." He growled, stalking into the bathroom before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
"You have to take them, pretty boy... Please." Jeff said, sighing.  
"I don't need them..." Tim said angrily, refusing to come out even when the pounding in his head got worse, causing him to whimper in pain.  
"Please! Tim! For me!"  
"I said NO!" Tim said, Jeff hearing a bang which was Tim punching a wall and Tim cried out as he hurt his hand.  
"Looks like trouble in paradise..."  
"Baby are you ok?!?"  
"I don't know anymore..." Tim said, unlocking the door as he sat on the toilet.  
"It's just the sickness..." Jeff said, hugging him.  
"I feel like I'm turning into a different person..." Tim said, holding onto Jeff.  
"You will be... Just give it a few days."  
"Can't you shut up?" Tim groaned, hating Observer's voice already.'  
"Observer, go to the guest bedroom. We put a camera in there for you." Ben said, grabbing his arm.  
"Fine. See you later Jeffy!" Observer laughed before phasing through the wall.  
"ONLY TIMMY CAN CALL ME THAT!" Jeff yelled, pouting cutely.  
"Don't worry... You're MY Jeffy..." Tim said, finally taking his pills and he immediately felt better.  
"My pretty boy..." Jeff said, hugging him.  
"You two get some rest." Ben said, leaving the room. Tim nodded, but he didn't want to let go of Jeff. Jeff picked him up, carrying him to the bed before kissing his nose.  
"Now, let's sleep..."  
"Isn't that your whole deal? Going to sleep?" Tim asked sleepily, falling asleep before he could get an answer.  
"Maybe..."  
******  
Tim woke up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous, finding a trash can before throwing up once again everything he had in his stomach. He felt weird, like the air inside was heavy and he couldn't breathe right. He made his way out of the bedroom in a daze, heading toward the front door feeling like he needed fresh air but before he could open the door he heard Jeff's voice behind him.  
"Hun? Are you ok?"   
"Air..." He mumbled, pointing toward the front door as his brain felt fuzzy.  
"Come on, I will take you outside."  
"Yay..." Tim said, holding onto Jeff.  
Jeff picked him up, and carried him outside.  
"Here you are, all the air you want." Tim felt better, like all the heaviness went away and he snuggled into Jeff.  
"Thank you." Tim said, smiling before he fell asleep in Jeff's arms.  
"Yeah... As long I am holding you and you remain on the porch, you can smell the air outside..." Jeff said, smiling slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of days later, Tim had to go through worsened symptoms and new ones like coughing so badly he coughed up blood. He also had to deal with a few more days of Observer's wisecracks and the worry from Jeff and Ben. Now though, he woke up one morning, screaming in pain.  
"JEFF!!" Tim cried out as the pain was agonizing.  
"What is it?! Are you alright?!"  
"H-hurts..!" Tim once again let out a yell, feeling like his soul was being torn out of his body.  
Jeff chained him up, sighing.   
"It's happening, baby..."  
"Please don't leave me... Just... Don't leave me alone..." He whimpered, struggling against the chains as they seemed to burn into his skin as the pain faded for a minute.  
"I won't ever leave you, baby... Just know you and I, we are going to survive this." Jeff said, giving his a kiss on the forehead.  
"I know... It just hurts so bad..." He said, the pain coming back with full force and he bit his lip in order not to scream, making it bleed.  
"Looks like it's time. Good." Observer said, smiling.  
"Shut up. He is in pain, and I can't do a fucking thing..." Jeff said, snarling.  
"This means we only have a week to TRY to handle him."  
"Fine... Fine..."  
"Try?" Tim ground out, opening his eyes to show that they were turning white.  
"Along with being possessed, you'll gain some of Slender's powers once more. Didn't I mention that?"  
"No... No you fucking didn't, Observer!"  
"Well, I meant to." Observer said, shrugging.  
"Jeff! How long... How long will this take?!" Tim practically screamed out, feeling like he was slowly dying as his body was slowly growing colder.  
"I don't know, pretty boy..."  
"An hour or so more. His eyes are almost white and his body temp is almost at the right temperature." Observer chuckled, Tim shaking his head.  
"I... I can't do this... I just can't..." Tim said, not even trying to relax anymore which slowed the process.  
"Relax, baby... I know it hurts... but relax... Listen to me..."  
"I can't do this... It hurts and I just... How the freak did I do this before?" Tim said, taking deep breaths.  
"I do not know." Jeff said, holding him.  
"I want it stop... I just--" At that Tim screamed in pain before becoming silent as he passed out from the pain.  
"When he wakes he will not be your Tim..."  
"I know... I know..."  
"Now, we wait."  
******  
Jeff snores softly as he slept in a chair in the room with Tim sleeping. Jeff woke up to a voice calling his name.  
"Jeff?" Tim's voice said, sleepy and tired.  
"Yeah...?"  
"Can you go get me a drink?" Tim asked, his head lying to the side as he pulled on the restraints trying to stretch.  
"Yes of course! Ben! Can you get Tim a drink? Water please!" Jeff called out, before looking at him. "Are you alright? You feel ok? Are you in pain?"  
"I feel okay... Kind of weird thou--" Tim said, before he froze and spasmed for a second as his eyes shot open showing glowing white orbs in the middle of it instead of pupils and color.  
"T-Tim...?"  
"Shut it, you lowly ignoramus."  
"Oh fuck... You."  
"Now now, is that any way to talk to your pretty boy?" Tim's voice had an evil edge to it, like it wasn't his yet was at the same time.  
"I ain't... Slender, you will behave and be nice in my Tim's body."  
"I will do whatever I please. Now, release this body." Slender said, smirking through Tim's body.  
"No can do, cutie. You know I can't allow you to roam free and capture Tim."  
"I just need to finish the ritual. And Tim's body is not cute."  
"Whatever you say, cutie. Now, Ben, let's get some food ready for my pretty boy." Jeff said, smirking.  
"I don't eat." Slender said. "But this body does. Did you know that Tim can feel all of the senses I do, but can't do anything, but I don't feel a thing? Let me demonstrate."  
At that, Slender used Tim's body to yank of the chains, hurting the wrists very painfully it looked like and blood dripped down from the wrists.  
"Oh how he screamed..." Slender smirked in Tim's body, Jeff's gaze growing dark.  
"Stop that, cutie." Jeff said, before grabbing a rag and using a water bottle to wet it. He grabbed his wrists, and began cleaning them, seeing if there was really blood and if he broke the skin. "Don't hurt yourself, darlin."  
"Stop calling me those things." Slender growled, shifting away from Jeff while secretly looking for any weak points in the chains.  
"You are in the body of my sweetheart, and you will not harm my pretty boy." Jeff said, ignoring him. "Also, stop thinking of escape. Observer looked over these chains, and you know how closely he studies things..."  
"Hahaha.... You are a foolish child aren't you?" Slender chuckled, swiftly bending his body before kicking Jeff against the far wall. Slender then worked on the chains, quickly finding a weak point before jumping up. "Chains are a not very good means of trapping a proxy. Especially one of mine like Masky.  
"I said, STOP IT!" Jeff snarled, tackling him. He had a vice like grip on the boy. "OBSERVER! BEN! GET SOMETHING TO HOLD TIM!"  
"He is not Tim. His name is Masky and had been since his 17th birthday." Slender said, struggling before taking Jeff's knife stealthily out of Jeff's pocket, swinging at Jeff to make him back away before bringing it to his own skin and starting to cut a circle into Tim's wrist before cutting an x into it.  
"Hell no!" Jeff snarled, grabbing the knife and rechaining Tim. "He is my Tim. He enjoys bartending and going on long walks and fire and he loves my stupid puns and he is my pretty boy! I love him and I will not let you take him from me!"  
"Either you finish it.. Or I will end his life." Slender snarled, glaring at him.  
"You won't harm him. You may threaten it, and maybe attempt it, but you won't finish it."  
"Really?"   
"Really... Besides..." Jeff murmured, looking around. "I think you love Tim too."  
"I do not love. That is an unneeded and impractical emotion." Slender growled.  
"Liar... Why else would you want him back so much? You cared about Tim, like he was your own son. He was unique, and he was one of your best men. I get that."  
"I need him back... Zalgo is growing too strong and we both know it is just a matter of time before Masky makes a return, either choosing Zalgo or me... I must show him what I showed him before." Slender said, straining in his chains before finding the sharp edge of the chain and finishing the last line quickly before chuckling as the blood dripped down the wrist. "There, Phase two is complete."  
"My fucking god..." Jeff snarled, before handcuffing the male behind the back. "Now, stop it. So what if Zalgo gets too powerful? He is not the bad guy. You are. You always put the others down. You always made us felt pety or worthless!"  
"I only did what was necessary to make sure none of my followers get hurt too easily. Masky understood that. He understood why Zalgo shouldn't get powerful. You did once also." Slender said, sighing.  
"Tell me again then. Give me evidence, and maybe I will volunteer for your proxies!"  
"He is the personification of chaos and evil, he is served by the legions of the undead who did terrible deeds in their lifetime, he wears the armor made from the tears of grieving mothers, and he destroys the souls of the damaged and..." Slender explained many reasons, Jeff staring at him.  
"So? You eat children and small animals, you bunny killer, you kill adults, you stalk and haunt and drive insane many mortals, you make the creepypastas feel like shit, and you are fucking faceless!"  
"I have to eat something and normie food hurts me. I only eat adults who terrorize my woods and proxies or children, that is my job, I already explained to you why I do what I do, and I'm faceless because I was made that way." Slender explained, smiling. "Now, I must leave if you don't mind."  
Slender got up quickly, unlocking the cuffs and getting into a fighting stance.  
"No. Just, no." Jeff said, looking at his knife, but not picking it up. "Leave my Tim alone. Where the fuck are you guys?! OBSERVER! BEN!"  
"Slender, you stop where you are!" Ben yelled, tackling him from the TV.  
"Masky may have been lacking these past few year... But his body is still as strong!" Slender said, throwing him off and running out of the room.  
"TIMMY!" Jeff ran after him, and tackled his legs. "Pretty boy! Tim! Baby! Listen to my voice!"  
Slender twitched and spasmed before his eyes shifted to brown for a second before going back to white.  
"Jeff?" Tim's voice said, smiling for a second before he spasmed once more and went back to Slender. "Stop that you fool!"   
"My Tim is stronger than you think, Slendork! My Tim is amazing and willful! Pretty boy! Keep him in the house!" Jeff yelled.  
"I'm leaving! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Slender said, opening the door only to twitch violently and fall to the floor. "J-Jeff! Please!"  
"I will get him, baby! Just keep it up for a moment longer!" Jeff yelled, picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom. He chained his leg to the floor, and sighed.  
"I... It hurts again..." Tim whined, trying to hold back Slender, looking at Jeff while he twitched and his eyes switched colors.  
"You can let go again... Just... Pop in a few times, alright pretty boy..." Jeff said, kissing him.  
"Mm hm.." Tim said, relaxing before once again twitching violently before his eyes went back to white. "Get away from Masky's body!"  
"No! And his name... is... TIM!" Jeff yelled. "He is my soon to be fiancee!"  
"That! I will NOT stand! Especially from you!" Slender yelled, rushing him only to be stopped by the chain.  
"I will marry him... and he will say yes!"  
"He will not if I have anything to say about it!" Slender said, closing his eyes before twitching violently once more, this time in a seizure.  
"For fuck's sake! Can't you just be happy for him?!" Jeff snarled, holding Tim's head. Tim's body twitched and spasmed before he went completely limp, his eyes stopping their glow before closing. "It's going to be ok, Pretty boy... I won't let anyone hurt you..."


	15. Chapter 15

Tim groaned, finding himself laying him on the floor as he awoke. He couldn't think clearly and his eyelids felt heavy.  
"Tim or Slender?" Jeff asked, stroking his hair.  
"Jeffy?" Tim asked, looking up at him to show deep brown eyes before closing them.  
"Hey baby... I hope he wasn't too bad with you... I wish I could have done more..." Jeff said, sighing.  
"My wrist..." Tim said, looking down to see that his wrist was scabbing over and it looked like it was going to scar. "Oh no..."  
"He was emo..." Jeff said, snuggling him.  
"Can I be unchained? Or at least be chained to the bed? The floor is not comfy." Tim said, snuggling back.  
"Slender has left your body. It is safe now but he has completed the second phase." Observer said, shaking his head in annoyance.  
"You didn't help me at all! Where the fuck were you??" Jeff snarled, before picking up Tim and putting him on the bed.  
"My name is Observer. Not helper. Besides, this isn't over." He said, smirking as he disappeared.  
"Creepy bastard means that there is one more phase before it complete." Ben said, frowning.  
"Fuuuuuuuck..." Jeff growled, holding him close.  
"I'm going to be fine..." Tim said, smiling  
"You shouldn't have to go through this..."  
"I am going to be fine as long as I'm with you... But I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from saying those mean things and causing you trouble... It just hurt and it was so hard to take control...."  
"It was fine, pretty boy... Now... Let's go shopping for that ring, eh?"  
"You were being serious?" Tim said, looking up at him in shock.  
"Of course baby... I do plan on making a life with you..."  
"I'm that kind of person that won't believe it until I see the ring." Tim said, chuckling.  
"Well... Let's get you cleaned up..."  
"Yeah, I haven't showered in a few days... I probably look horrible.." Tim said.  
"Come on..." Jeff picked him up, and put him into bathroom. "Call me when you are done."  
"Of course." Tim said, smiling at Jeff before shutting the door. He quickly got a shower, washing himself thoroughly before walking out with a towel on his head with underwear over his lower areas.  
"Here are your clothes, pretty boy." Tim turned and gave Jeff a cute smile, taking his clothes.  
"Thanks!" he said, starting to put on his pants.  
"Now... What kind of ring do you want?"  
"Any kind you think is best... I've never actually thought about it."  
"Well, we can look when we get to Jared's."  
"Isn't that expensive?" He asked, looking nervous.  
"I am rich, baby. We will be fine, like you." He says, kissing his head.  
"Please tell me I still have a job even after missing so many days." Tim said, blushing at the comment but at the mention of money he remembered his job.  
"Zalgo understood.... You still have a job."  
"Thank god... I want to be able to buy you a ring..." Tim said, smiling big and giggled at Jeff's face.  
"I am fine."  
"You still deserve a ring for our wedding..." Tim said, blushing.  
"I will get that later."  
"I have money saved up. Even after your birthday extravaganza." Tim said, winking as he wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Let me spoil you."  
"Fine..."  
"Yay! Now, let me make you breakfast!"  
"It's 3 in the afternoon."  
"Let me make you dinner!"  
"No. I am making YOU dinner!"  
"I have not done anything productive in a week. Let. Me. Do. This."  
"No no no... I am making you dinner!"  
"Are we seriously arguing about who makes dinner?"   
"Yes, and it feels good. I am making dinner."  
"Nope. I am."  
"Noooo! I am!"  
"Dinner is done!" Ben called out.  
"Looks like neither of us is making dinner." Tim chuckled, walking out of the bedroom.  
"Dagnabit..." Jeff said, smiling big as he followed Tim.  
"You are so weird..." Tim said, grabbing three plates out for them.  
"Shush whippersnapper! Git me mah food..."  
"How much do you want?"  
"ALL OF IT!" Jeff said, smiling wildly.  
"Hell no! I made it! I get some!" Ben said, grabbing his plate and starting to get his food.  
"I would wish for some also, but I'll make sure you get a lot." Tim said, smiling at Jeff and winking.  
"Yay! I feel superior!"  
"Superior my ass..." Ben mumbled only to be smacked by Tim.  
"Don't ruin his confidence." Tim said, giving Jeff his plate before getting his own.  
"Yay! I'm the favorite!" Jeff laughed, hugging Tim with one arm.  
"Why can't I be the favorite?" Ben asked.  
"He's my boyfriend. Automatic favorite." Tim said, smiling as he snuggled into Jeff.  
"Get a boyfriend, Ben." Jeff said, smiling.  
"When you are comfortable enough to kiss Tim on the lips like a man."  
"Eh... Go dig a ditch."  
"And drop you in it."  
"Nah. I will drop you in it!"  
"Can't we just eat in peace?" Tim asked, Ben shaking his head as he smirked.  
"Not when we are talking about manliness."  
"Because I am a manly man full of man from Mannington who likes manwiches and to man the man boats." Jeff says, pounding his chest.   
"Tim wouldn't get that..." Ben snickered.  
"What do you mean?" Tim asked.  
"You are obviously the woman of the relationship..."  
"Yeah!" Jeff said, nodding happily.  
"Woah woah woah... Why can't I--"  
"You are my woman." Jeff said, kissing his hair. "No woahs about it."  
"I am as much as a man as Jeff!"  
"Yeah... Whatever lets you sleep at night, Timmy." Ben said, eating, earning a pout from Tim.  
"You are my pretty boy, Tim... You are my man." Jeff said, playing with Tim's hair.  
"And you're mine..." Tim said back, liking how Jeff seemed to know exactly where to stroke to turn him into a puddle, but he realized his hair was getting a bit too long. "I need a haircut..."  
"Alright... We will get that while we are out." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Can I ask you of a request?"  
"Alright... Ask away."  
"Could you.. Take off your glamour?"  
"Fine..." Jeff ran his hand over his face, revealing his true face. "Happy, Tim?"  
"I like you natural... I think you're handsome either way."  
"Well shucks." Jeff said, his unnaturally large grin getting bigger. "I am happy to hear."  
"Besides, if I can't see you like this what chance do I have of being your fiance?" Tim said, smiling before kissing Jeff on the nose. Jeff blushed a little and Tim giggled.  
"No making the man blush! It is creepy to see that white face turn pink!" Ben teased.  
"But I like it... He looks cute." Tim said, snuggling into Jeff's shoulder.  
"Ack... You two are bad for my manliness."   
"That means Jeff's more man than you."  
"Of course. I am the one with the cut up burned face."  
"You have to admit though, if you didn't turn out like this we would have never met each other... Some things happen for a reason."  
"Creepypasta romance! The normies knew I would end up with SOMEONE... They just kept shipping me with Slender or Jane." Jeff said, making a face.  
"You with Slender? Jane?"  
"Yes yes... Normies are twisted people. Nearly as twisted as us Creepypastas."  
"I can't see either of those two with you..." Tim said, shaking his head.  
"Good!" Jeff said, smiling. "That would be awkward if you could."  
"Yep, and you both are weird by the way. Now, eat." Ben said.  
"They ship Ben with The Happy Mask Salesman and Sonic.EXE." Jeff said, making Ben cover his face.  
"Noooooooooooo..."  
"I see Ben more with a demonic Dark Link than anything..." Tim said.  
"Whyyyyyy?" Ben said, covering his face, but his elf ears were bright pink.  
"He thinks so too." Jeff said, laughing.  
"I think that would be adorable..."  
"Shut uuuuuuup..." Ben said, grumbling.  
"I think I can get you a game with Dark Link in it..."  
"Shut... Really?"  
"Yep." Tim chuckled as that peaked Ben's interest. "Actually, I think I have that game..."  
"Ocarina of Time or Hyrule Warriors?" Ben asked.  
"Both... I had a real fascination for Zelda a while ago and bought the games... I prefer Ocarina of time Dark Link though in my opinion."  
"Eeee... I mean, I will take Ocarina of Time first." Ben said, acting like he didn't care.  
"Of course. Let me go grab it for you. Jeff, seriously, eat though." Tim said, heading over to a box in the corner. He bent down, rummaging through the old games they had as his butt stuck out, searching deeper in the large box.  
"This is a nice view..." Jeff said, whistling.  
"Eat your food Jeff..." Tim said, but his cheeks were turning red.  
"Naw... Dat booty!"  
"I'm serious, Jeff."  
"I gotta take you dancing..."  
"You did over a month ago... Actually, I believe that is how we met." Tim said, finally finding the game.  
"I wanna make that booty shake!" Jeff said, laughing.  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Tim said, giving Ben the game before sitting down.  
"He is funny." Ben said, snickering.  
"Booty! Booty booty!"  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch if this keeps up."  
"Noooo! Booty come back!"  
"Come on..." Tim said, hiding his face as he brought his knees to his chest.  
"My pretty boy has the prettiest face when he blushes..." Jeff said, holding him.  
"This is Karma, Tim, for teasing me." Ben said, smirking.  
"Karma is a jerk, isn't it?"  
"It is..." Tim muffled answer came, refusing to show his face as it felt like it was burning off.  
"Can I kiss you, cutie?" Jeff asked, smiling.  
"Anytime.." Tim said, hesitantly lifting his head.  
"My pretty boy..." Jeff kissed his cheek.  
"I might have asked this before but why don't you kiss me on the lips?"   
"Because he has self esteem issues." Ben said.  
"I am not a good kisser without my glamour on..." Jeff said, chuckling awkwardly.  
"Come on... I want to try.."   
"Fine..." Jeff kissed him carefully on the lips. Tim kissed back, freezing as he felt a tiny spark go through him from the lips. Tim pulled away, touching his lip.  
"Sorry... Did I mess up?"  
"No.. It was... Amazing..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..." Tim said, smiling as he blushed a bright pink, the feeling of Jeff's lips on his not leaving him.  
"Now, Can we eat??" Ben asked.  
"You can, I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Alright." Jeff went to the table as Tim quickly headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
"If you need anything, call me baby!" Jeff called out.  
"Of course!" Tim said, closing his eyes for a moment only to feel a cold hand go over his mouth. He quickly shot them open and tried to scream as he saw Hoodie in front of him.  
"Shhhh... It's me, Masky."  
"Mmm!" Tim couldn't speak, the hand making his cries too soft to be heard. He shook slightly, seeing the pipe in Hoodie's other hand.  
"Slender told me what that freak was going to do... Are you seriously going to marry him?" Hoodie asked, voice dark and murderous. Tim nodded, scared slightly at what Hoodie was thinking he was going to do.  
"Mm hm..."  
"You are a moron when you have no memories..." Tim felt miffed at that and glared at Hoodie, trying to take off the hand. "Now... What to do with you..."  
"Mmph!!" Tim tried screaming again, it coming out soft and barely a sound and he realized Hoodie probably had experience with this.   
"Should I take you away? Should I cut you? Should I force you to remember?"  
"MM!" Tim shook his head, not wanting any of that.  
"What should I do, Masky?"  
"Mmm..." Tim hoped he would choose to let him go.  
"Really?"  
"MM?"   
"I just want to know something... Are you truly happy not knowing what happened?" Tim didn't answer, not knowing what to say so he just shrugged, avoiding Hoodie's gaze. "Tell me...Nod or shake your head, Masky."  
"Mm..." Tim honestly didn't know because he sometimes wished he could remember while the rest of the time he didn't want to.  
"This is why I fight for you. I care enough to fight for all sides." Hoodie said.  
"Mm..." Tim nodded, Hoodie relaxing slightly.  
"But that is the same reason why I can't let you go." Hoodie brought up a rag and Tim distinctly smelled Chloroform, not knowing how he knew the smell but he did.  
"MM!"  
"Calm down... I'm not taking you to the forest... Just a small ride... Down memory lane..."  
"Mm..." Tim whimpered softly, Hoodie quickly replacing his hand with the rag and Tim started struggling only to grow weaker as the seconds wore on.  
"Shhh... We will be there shortly... Just... Sleep." Tim felt himself lean on Hoodie before he passed out, a chuckle in his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Tim whined as he awoke, his head pounding as he felt himself being carried.  
"Shhh... We are here, Mask. Welcome... to our hidden place." Hoodie said, taking him inside of a cabin.  
"Wha...?" Tim asked, his voice soft and breathy as he looked around to see the cabin was furnished nicely in his blurry vision.  
"Our clubhouse, as you called it..." Hoodie said, laying him down on the couch. "Our hiding place from Slender."  
"Why here?" He asked, feeling strange as he shifted.  
"So... We can be safe while we talk. I don't know how I feel about all this..." Hoodie said, sighing.  
"About what?" Tim asked, sitting up slowly as he felt like everything was moving too fast.  
"You. Jeff. Slender. Zalgo. Everything. You are quite determined to stay with Jeffrey."  
"I love him..." Tim said, smiling at the thought of Jeff before frowning as he realized he was probably worried sick.  
"I can see that... I have been watching for a while... I don't know if taking you back would do anything, anymore." Hoodie said, taking off his hood and mask.  
"What is it that you want me to remember so bad?" Tim asked, staring at Hoodie's face, finding that it was very handsome with his silky looking brown hair with his almost auburn eyes.  
"All of us. The fun. The family. The time together. You defending Toby. You standing up to me. The battles. Everything." Hoodie said, sighing.  
"I'm afraid to remember... I'm afraid I'll be torn between two worlds..." Tim said, honest.  
"Yeah... I figured."   
"I'm sorry.. I wish I could just remember and make you happy and if you had found me a little over a month ago I would have. But now I have Jeff and I can't be with him and with you guys and... I just can't..." Tim said, holding his head.  
"I know... I know... I just wanted to talk to you..." Hoodie said, running his hand through his hair.  
"Then, let's talk." Tim said, calming down.  
"Are you truly happy with Jeff? Is he good to you? Is Ben?"  
"Yeah... He is wonderful... And Ben is nice though they like to see me blush." Tim said, smiling.  
"Ah... I see..."  
"How is Tobes?" He asked.  
"He is playing with Grumps... The kitten you got him."  
"I got him the kitten? That's good..." Tim said, smiling softly at the thought before thinking of something. "Why did you kill my parents?"  
"Slender ordered it." Hoodie said, frowning.  
"Why?" Tim asked, wanting to know.  
"So you could be made into a more vicious killing machine..."  
"Why he--- If he thinks that he can do that and turn me into a proxy again, he has another thing coming." Tim growled, standing up quickly.  
"He thought he did what was best for the group..."  
"By making me badder?!"   
"Yes."  
"That's crazy!" He said, feeling an anger well up inside of him as he glared at a wall.  
"He is not human. He does not understand our feelings for family." Hoodie said.  
"Then why does he care whether I'm his proxy?!" Tim yelled, so confused and tired of all the drama.  
"He does not like to lose, and he fears Zalgo."  
"Why does he fear Zalgo?" Tim asked, trying to calm down but it was hard.  
"Zalgo is a very powerful demon, who has the power to take him down and start war. He doesn't want that, and fears what he can do."  
"A war?!" Tim asked, taking a step back before sitting down, wondering why Slender didn't mention this before. "Why on Earth would he start a war?!"  
"Just for the Chaos... He is a demon, after all." He said, sighing. "For power as well..."  
"I... No. I am NOT going to let that happen. No wars. A war means Jeff or Ben or you could get hurt."  
"It is what we do to others. We can handle ourselves."  
"I'm not going to let that happen though. Bring me to Jeff. We are going to talk to him. No fighting."  
"Urg... Must I go?" Hoodie asked, frowning.  
"Yes, no whining." Tim said, grabbing Hoodie's hand.  
"Urrrrrrggggg..." Hoodie said, before putting on his hoodie and mask.  
"Let's go." He ordered, taking charge and marching out of the cabin with Hoodie in tow.  
"Fuuuuuuuuucccckkkkk...." Hoodie groaned.  
"Stop acting like Jeff. He needs to stop cursing also." Tim said, walking away for a little bit before looking around. "Where are we exactly?"  
"Forest..." He muttered, before picking him up. "Slenderwalk..."   
"What?" Tim said, closing his eyes automatically before he opened them once more to be outside his house.  
"Slenderwalk."  
"Cool." Tim said, jumping down and walking up to the front door with Hoodie right behind him. He heard a familiar demon's voice inside and he opened the door to see Jeff was talking to Zalgo worriedly but his eyes lit up when he saw Tim.  
"TIM!" Jeff yelled, before hugging him. He saw Hoodie and pulled out his knife. "You son of a---"  
"Jeff! No! No fighting!" Tim said, getting in between them. "It's okay! I'm fine! Your fine! And we are back together!"   
"WHAT?" Jeff yelled, thinking he meant him and Hoodie.  
"You and Me are back together!" Tim said wrapping his arms around his killer, Jeff relaxing. "And I love you so so much..."   
"Stay the frag away from MY PRETTY BOY! MINE MINE MINE!" Jeff snarled, holding Tim close. "Mine mine mine mine..."  
"If he is happy with you... Then I'm fine with it." Hoodie said, nodding but he glared at Zalgo.  
"By the way, what is this war I heard about?" Tim asked, giving Zalgo a look.  
"War?"  
"Yeah, I heard something about a war." Tim said, looking to see Hoodie was gone so he looked back at Zalgo.  
"Funny... I haven't thought of war in a while. What war?" Zalgo asked, tilting his head.  
"Hoodie said you would start a war and stuff..." Tim said, confused.  
"Why would I start a war? Other than you being kidnapped so often, I have no complaints of Slender." Zalgo said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Then why does he hate you so much?" Tim asked, leaning on Jeff.  
"Because though I haven't started a war, he knows if I did, I would win. I am more powerful than that poor excuse for a creepypasta..." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"You aren't going to start one though?" Tim asked, hugging Jeff tightly. "I don't want Jeff hurt in the middle of it..."  
"As long as Slender behaves and acts like a good little pasta, I have no need to start a war among our kind." For some reason, Tim felt like he had a need to defend Slender, no matter how much trouble he caused him but he only glared at the ground.  
"Don't talk like that..."  
"Hm? Why? Slender has been nothing but a thorn in my side since taking you two in. I shall say what I want about him, Timothy." Zalgo said, unamused.  
"It's not nice and don't call me Timothy. My father called me that." Tim said.  
"It is your full name, correct? I am formal, enjoying to call others by their full names."  
"Bad memories go with my full name."  
"I am a demon. I feed off of 'bad memories'. Don't forget that, Masky." Zalgo said, hiding a smirk.  
"What did you just call me?" Tim asked, stiffening.  
"You are acting like your former self. Very cocky and disrespectful of your superiors. So, I called you Masky."  
"You are NOT my superior!"  
"I am Jeffrey's superior, and I am more powerful than you. I am wiser, more intelligent, and you work for me. I am your 'boss', your leader, and your superior." Zalgo said, stern.  
"Jeff... I'm going for a walk." Tim said, stalking out the door before he said something he might regret.  
"Looks like Slender will get his proxy back... I feel bad for you, Jeffrey. The heart knows how to tear a being apart, by falling for the wrong person... or the right one." Zalgo said, sitting down in a recliner. He chuckles as Jeff paled, and Jeff ran to the door.  
"Tim! Wait up!" Jeff said, following him. He ran up to Tim and touched his shoulder only to have Tim pull away.  
"I need to be alone..." Tim said, hurt and anger in his voice along with a coldness.  
"Please... Ignore Zalgo and his weird humor. You know that he is just trying to get you riled up, he feeds on those emotions and stuff." Jeff said.   
"I... I just... I don't like him talking like that! How he mocks people behind their back and teases me!"  
"That's just his way. Hell... I do it. To other people and stuff."  
"Please don't!" Tim held his head walking faster as he refused to look at Jfef.  
"Why? It's my way of venting when people are being dummies!"  
"He is just like my father!" Tim yelled finally, stopping.  
"Say what now?" Jeff said, confused. He ran up and hugged Tim, concerned and unhappy that Tim was unhappy.  
"My father was a horrible man. He was horrible to me and my mother... I know for certain that is why I went with Slender... To get away from him." Tim said, shaking with pent up anger and hurt.  
"Baby..." Jeff said, gently swaying. "Not everyone is perfect... We all have our faults.... Zalgo's is being a jerk... Mine is murder... Slender's eating children... Ben is addiction to video games... I know I can't fix your past, but you have to remember... You can't change people, or in this case, demons."  
"I just can't be under someone like that... Not again..." Tim said, turning and holding onto Jeff.  
"I know pretty boy... We can leave... if you want." Jeff said, after a moment. "You and me... on our own. We can do our own thing."  
"No... I don't want you to have to do that just because of my issues.."  
"No no... I want to do it, because it would make you happy. I am happy when you are happy. I can find another job in some dump, and I could be happy, as long as I have you."  
"But you are happy HERE." Tim said, looking up.  
"Because you are here." Jeff said, being sappy as he kissed Tim's hair.  
"What will Zalgo say?" Tim asked, not wanting any trouble.  
"Screw him... As long as you wanna go, I wanna go. Maybe to Hawaii. Maybe Russia. All the vodka we can drink... Or maybe Ireland. We can be the best bartenders ever there... drunk as all hell!" Jeff said, smiling brightly as Tim laughed, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Thank you... But I can't just run from my problems. I need to face them and talk to Zalgo like a man."  
"Aww... I was really pinning for Ireland."   
"We can take a vacation there for our honeymoon..." Tim said, Jeff brightening up.  
"I, Laddie! We can be the drunkest drunkards!"   
"Of course! Now, let us go home.." Tim said, kissing Jeff on the nose.  
"Good..." Jeff said, picking him up and carrying him home. People looked at them, giggling and awwing at the scene. Tim blushed and hid his face until they got home, internally groaning when he saw Zalgo was still there, reading a book while eating an apple. Tim was hoping for some alone time with Jeff.  
"Hello.." Tim said, snuggling into Jeff.  
"Have a nice walk?"  
"Dandy." Tim said, being set on the couch across from Zalgo with Jeff beside him.  
"The weather is nice today, isn't it? Not over in Ireland... Storms and flooding." Zalgo said, a slight smirk playing his lips. Tim ignored it though he wanted to punch it right off.  
"Dagnabit..." Jeff growled, frowning.  
"Though... Russia is warmer than usual, but Hawaii is smelting, as you mortals say..."  
"Good, I like the heat." Tim said, smiling.  
"I don't... I burn easily." Jeff said, laughing at his lame joke.  
"We can get you one of those chinese umbrellas." Tim said, smiling.  
"Very feminine, in my opinion..."  
"Then you should have no problem with one." Tim said, smiling as Jeff started laughing.  
"Very well played." Zalgo said, chuckling.  
"That was such a burn!" Jeff laughed.  
"Like what happened to you from those bullies?" Zalgo asked, laughing slightly louder. Jeff stopped laughing quickly. "What, Jeffrey? Can't take a joke among colleagues?"  
"I can..." Jeff said.  
"Wait, who do I have to kill now?" Tim asked, looking at Jeff.  
"Doesn't he know your story?"  
"Yeah, I read it but Jeff kept interrupting to tell me more details."  
"He broke because of a few bullies... They poured gasoline on him, and lit him aflame. Then bleached him..." Tim winced as he nodded.  
"Now I remember that part... Poor Jeffy..." Tim said, hugging his killer tightly and kissing him on the cheek to make him smile.  
"I am fine, Tim..."  
Zalgo looked to the clock, and suddenly stood up. "I am late for a special mission of mine. So sorry for running off on you both, but I cannot miss this one... I hope you both have a good day."  
"No problem... Have fun.." Tim said.  
"See ya Zalgo..." Jeff said, waving goodbye.  
With that, Zalgo vanished, leaving his book. Jeff eyed it, and picked it up, before cursing.   
"It's in latin... I wanted to know what he was reading!" Jeff said, groaning. "I wonder what he was in a rush for?"  
"I have no clue..." Tim said, shrugging as he winced at the burning sensation on his wrist and remembered his cut. He looked to see it was healing but he knew there would be a scar in the shape of Slender's symbol there for a while.  
"Maybe we can give this to Slenderman and make peace..." Jeff said, laughing. He began reading out loud what was said in the book, in very poor Latin.   
"You are reading Tales of a Demon..." Tim said, taking the book away.  
"You know Latin??" Jeff asked, shocked. "When did you learn Latin?!"  
"Apparently as I know what you are saying and I have no idea." Tim said, shrugging before starting to read it a little bit.  
"Read it too me, dollface! Or at least, tell me what it's about!" Jeff said, excited to have information on the demon.  
"It's about four different demons. All finding a human love some way or another..." He said, reading the back.  
"Zalgo reads romances?! Bwahahahahahahahahaa!" Jeff snorted and fell to the floor, laughing. "Big scary Zalgo, reading romances!"  
"I think it's sweet... It shows he has a sensitive side.." Tim said, smiling as he realized Zalgo is different from his dad in some ways.  
"What's that? On the back of the cover?" Jeff said, stopping when he saw handwriting. "It's not Zalgo's..."  
"For you, my dearest fan. Thank you for your help in translating. I know I must have been a pain, but have this as I travel from place to place showing the light side of the darkness... Love, Zoey Stallton."  
"Zoey? Who is Zoey?" Jeff wondered outloud.   
"Maybe he had a love that died... If I remember the ending of this book correctly, all the human loves die from old age or some way at the end."  
"Sad... Ridiculously sad! Check the back! Maybe there is more writing."  
"Nothing..." Tim said, checking it over and flipped through it only to find a note.  
"Could reincarnation be true? I see this female and she looks just like her... Must find out. Research required." The note said.  
"What is re.. incar... nation?" Jeff said, the handwriting slightly messy.  
"It means to be reborn again in a new body with the same soul."  
"Wow... So... That 'urgent' mission... Could he be following a girl who reminds him of this... Stallton chick?"  
"Could be."  
"Well, at least we know he has a soft spot." Jeff said, shrugging as he sat down and turned on the TV. "So, what now, pretty boy?"  
"We can make out." Tim joked, laughing as Jeff froze.   
"Hmmm..." Jeff made a long sound. "Why not?"  
"Because you barely kiss me anymore."   
"Hey! We have been busy!" Jeff said, sighing. "C'mere..."  
"I don't want you to feel like you have to..."  
"Come. here."   
"Fine fine..." Tim said, crawling toward him until he was a little bit away from   
Jeff cuddled Tim, and kissed him all over his face before laughing evilly. He licks Tim's cheek, before yelling, "PUPPY KISSES!"  
"Come on!" Tim said, giggling.  
"Woof woofff!" Jeff licks him again. Willy and Uno heard the barking and came running in, licking them both. "Brothers! Nooooo! Attack the boyyyy!"   
"No! Attack Jeff!"  
"No! Uno! Willy! Get mommy!"   
"What? Why am I mommy?"  
"Cuz I am daddy!"  
"You are a tough guy..."  
"And you are the softie!"  
"Yeah... Come on Willy! Come here Uno! Kiss daddy!" Tim said, the dogs licking Jeff.  
"No! Tackle mommy! Get him!" Uno went after Tim, licking frantically.  
"No! Please!" Tim laughed, trying to not get tongue in his mouth or nose. He squealed when Uno licked his ear, laughing,  
"Good puppy--- WILLY NOT DA FACE!" Jeff squealed, being slobbered on by the dog.  
"Okay okay! I submit!" Tim said, getting up.  
"Now, to kiss you like a kitty!" Jeff said, licking and nibbling Tim.  
"Jeff!" Tim said, trying to move away only to be pinned.  
"Kitty lovens!"  
"Come on!" Tim yelled, but he was also giggling.  
"Nehhh! Nehhh! Nehhh!" Jeff meowed as he licked Tim's face.  
"Please! No kitty kisses!" Tim said, struggling.  
"Why? Don't like my kisses?" Jeff asked, snickering.  
"I want.. I want your lips on mine..." Tim said, stroking Jeff's cheek where the smile would be if he had the glamour off.  
"Alright... One quick kiss before we go on our special date tonight." Jeff said, giving him a sweet kiss.  
"Special date?" Tim asked, looking into Jeff's eyes and melted slightly.  
"Yes. I have been planning a date for a while, a surprise. We are going to Don's Castro!"   
"No way! That is impossible to get into!" Tim said, smiling big.  
"I am special... and I blackmailed the guy." Jeff said, sounding proud.  
"I love you so much!" Tim said, giving Jeff a big kiss on the cheek only to have his lips guided to Jeff's, not caring how he blackmailed him.  
"Now... I got you a nice suit to wear and all new wardrobe, so that you and me can look our best for your surprise!"  
"What time is our spot?" Tim asked, snuggling against Jeff.  
"Around 7..."  
"That gives us a few hours..." Tim giggled, smiling.  
"Yep! Go to your closet. All your stuff is in there."   
"Come with me... I want to play dress up with you..." Tim giggled, smiling big.  
"Fine fine... No makeup."  
"Aww..." Tim led Jeff to the bedroom, looking in the closet to find new suits and many items including hats and shoes. "Wow..."  
"Yeah... I went a little crazy." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Aren't you always?" Tim joked, smiling big as he looked through the closet.  
"Hee hee! True!"  
"Here! I want to wear this tonight..." Tim said, finding a suit that was a deep black color with a red tie.  
"You will look good!"   
"I hope so..." He said, smiling before looking at Jeff. "We both are getting haircuts before we go."  
"Noooooo... You are not getting this mane cut!" Jeff said, holding his own hair.  
"At least let me play with it... And what are you going to wear?" Tim asked.  
"I will wear a suit... And no playing."   
"Why not?" Tim asked, loving Jeff's hair and he always imagined playing with it.  
"Because this is a look." Jeff said, flipping his hair dramatically.  
"Very dramatic..." Tim rolled his eyes before messing with his hair. "Well... I need mine cut."  
"Yes. Let's go." Jeff said, smiling. Tim reached for his jacket before deciding differently, putting on Jeff's hoodie to find it was about a size too big and was really warm.  
"Warm..."  
"Really? Stealing my hoodie? Fine..." Jeff said, putting on a jacket.  
"It's warm and comfy... Plus it smells like you..." Tim said, smiling softly as he blushes.  
"You can have it, pretty boy. You deserve it after all your troubles."  
"No, because if you don't wear it then it'll lose your smell... I'll just wear it sometimes." Tim said, the hoodie's smell a mixture of Jeff's cologne and his own special scent.  
"Fine fine..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Everything about you makes me love you..." Tim said, walking outside to find it was chilly until Jeff wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.  
"Yeah yeah... I am amazeballs." Jeff said, smiling as they walked down the street. Jeff was wearing a tight fitting jacket, causing many people to stare at him in a flirtatious way causing Tim to hold onto his killer.  
"Hey handsome." Tim growled and his eyes grew dark as a girl had the nerve to say that to Jeff in front of him.  
"I'm going to kill someone..." Tim said, growling.  
"Heh heh! Now you know how I feel..." Jeff said, catching a few men staring at Tim.  
"Hey! You want to come over here and give me a kiss?" A man yelled at Tim and he scowled, thinking they were talking to Jeff.  
"No! Buzz off creeten!" Jeff yelled.  
"Was talking to the sexy boy next to you!" The man yelled, laughing with his friends. Tim growled, not interested in this at all but he didn't want to say anything in fear it would egg them on.  
"He's my fiance! Have some respect!" Jeff snarled, rushing him along. Tim pulled his hoodie up and held onto Jeff, embarrassed for the both of them that some random guy would have the nerve to say that. He heard some jeers and taunts but he ignored them, finally getting to the hair salon.  
"I'm so sorry for that..." Tim said, looking at Jeff nervously.  
"It's fine, pretty boy... Now, get to being all cute and stuff." Jeff said, paying the lady.  
"Hello, sir. Would you like to have your hair washed before we cut your hair? It's free today." The woman said, Tim nodding before taking off the hoodie so it wouldn't get wet.  
"That's the best part." Tim said, sitting in the chair in front of the sink before smiling at Jeff. The lady leaned him back before starting to wet his hair and rubbing his scalp, making his eyes close in bliss.  
"Having fun?" Jeff asked, chuckling.  
"Oh yeah... Best part..." Tim said, smiling as he purred from her rubbing the soap into his hair.  
"Alright..." Jeff said, sitting down in the waiting chair. Tim soon finished up with the washing and he was soon in the cutting chair. He smiled but as soon as she brought the scissors near his head, he tensed.  
"What look do you want, darlin?" She asked, looking at his hair.  
"I'm not sure.. Jeff? What do you think?" He asked, flinching when she waved the scissors around when she talked.  
"I don't know... This will do." Jeff said, showing her a picture.  
"Alright... Relax, hun." The woman said, looking him over.  
"Ok..." Tim relaxed slightly, not wanting to have her accidentally hurt him. She cut his hair, looking in the mirror to find it was looking more and more like the day he woke up those years ago which unnerved him slightly.  
"Do you want any highlights or lowlights?" The lady asked, looking for any missed spots.  
"No, it looks fine to me. What do you think Jeff? Looking good?" Tim asked.  
"Give him a blue bang!" Jeff said, giggling wildly at the thought.   
"Is that what you agree to?" The woman asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sure... I've always wanted to do something like that." Tim said knowing he was being a little rebellious, but if he wasn't allowed to do it as a teenager then he would do it now.  
"Alright then... Relax please." The lady said, getting to work.  
"Of course." Tim said, the lady getting the dye out.  
Jeff then sat in a salon chair, and a lady came out. He was getting prepped for his look.  
"What are you getting done, Jeff?" Tim asked, smiling as the woman started to mix both of the dyes.  
"Getting a streak of white." Jeff said, smirking.  
"Hot... Wait, you'll let her play with your hair but not me?" Tim asked, joking around.  
"Uurrrggg... Must we have this fight now?" Jeff said, chuckling.   
"Maybe..." Tim said, The stickiness in his hair driving him nuts and he squirmed only to be held by the lady.  
"Eh... Watch the hair, lady." Jeff grumbled.  
"Shush or else I'll Get SM.."   
"Shut up, Clockwork... LIke the glamour though." Jeff said, chuckling. "Tim, this is Clocky... A friend of mine. Right toots?"  
"Shove it, Jeff... Nice to see you, Tim. Everyone was worried when we heard about your ex boss's... tantrum." The lady said, smiling softly.  
"It twas not a tantrum..." Tim said.  
"Slen is not always like that... He used to be a much better man before Zal came along." Clocky said, sighing. "I miss the old days."  
"Sometimes, I do too, Clockwork. He wasn't such an uptight monster." Tim's lady said, sighing as well.   
"What was he like?" Tim asked, confused.  
"He was much more social, and he even had a girlfriend, if I remember correctly." Clocky whispered.  
"I thought that was a rumor!" Tim's salon girl said, gasping.  
"Well, Paintress, I heard she got killed by Zalgo when he was in his Mindless form."   
"Oooo! Harsh... Poor soul."  
"This is all speculation, after all. That's when Slen became... cold, people say." Clock said, shaking her head as she worked on Jeff's hair.  
"I remember when Slen threw that get together, and everyone showed up... Biggest party since the beginning of our race." Paintress said, smiling softly.  
"Was I there or was that before Masky?"   
"Oh yes... You were the bartender! You were too young, in my opinion, but my, you could serve drinks!" Paintress said, laughing.  
"I have experience..." Tim said, smiling at Jeff before Paintress started to drag him over to the sink.  
"You were always Slen's favorite. He would spoil you rotten! I told him that if he kept feeding you cupcakes, you would become one!" Clocky said, laughing. "Ah... Such times..."  
"Why was I his favorite? Wasn't Hoodie there longer?"   
"He said it was because you reminded him of his mortal days." Paintress said, remembering. "Hoodie is older..."  
"Wait... He was mortal once?"   
"Oh yes! We all were once! Even Zalgo..." Clocky said, bringing over Jeff to the sink. "We just don't have very good memory of our mortal days... Some do better than others, but we all are fuzzy on something..."   
"Time to wash out the excess blue dye..."  
"You look like a skunk, Jeff." Clocky said, snickering.  
"A very cute one." Tim said, closing his eyes as his hair was rubbed once more.  
"If you ever want to know more, we have very good memories of the past, Tim. We can help with anything you wish to know. Frankly, I would go to Ms. Gray, or... The Gray Lady." Paintress said, nodding.  
"Oh yes! Out of all of us, The Gray Lady was one of the first creepypastas! She is our memory keeper!" Clocky said, cleaning Jeff's hair.  
"I faintly... Remember someone with that name..." Tim said, holding his head slightly as it hurt.  
"She is the defender of abused children and teenagers, and loves to tell stories. She is the owner of this shop! She has her own mini fraction, nothing as big as Slen's or Zal's, but it's a place for us." Paintress said, massaging Tim's head making him close his eyes once more in bliss. "She loves visitors, so she wouldn't mind you two!"  
"Good..." Tim said, trying not to whine when she stopped and shut off the water, Clocky doing the same to Jeff.  
"Have I made the great Jeff silent?" Clocky teased, laughing.  
"You have magic fingers, Clock... As always." Jeff murmured, sounding sleepy.  
"Jeff, you look amazing..." Tim said, looking at him to see he looked more bad than before.  
"Thanks..." Jeff said, before sitting up. Jeff had a white tipped bangs now, a good look for the killer. "You look more rebel now!"   
"Really?" Tim looked in the mirror to see he looked more punk than before, smiling as he knew he looked less like Masky and more unique.  
"Yeah... My little rebel." Jeff said, smiling. "You look good, pretty boy."  
"Pretty boy?" Clock snickered.  
"MY pretty boy." Jeff said, sliding an arm around Tim.  
"I think it's cute..." A woman's voice said from behind them and they turned to see an old but pretty woman in a grey dress and grey hair standing in the doorway.  
"Hello, Lady. Long time no see!" Jeff said, smiling.  
"Hello, Mr. Woods. So nice to see you again. You too Mr. Williams..." Lady said,   
"You look as lovely as ever, Lady. How is Smile?" Jeff asked, relaxed.  
"He is mighty dandy, Mr. Woods. How are you doing Mr. Williams? You figuring things out or are you trying to go on that rebellious streak you never got?"  
"A little of both, Ms. Grey." Tim said, liking how she talked.  
"We were sprucing up." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Sprucing up indeed. You look like as blue as a blue jay, Mr. Williams. Looks good on you." Tim blushed at the comment, feeling humbled by it.  
"What about me?" Jeff said, making a pouty face. He laughed, laying his head on Tim's.  
"A mighty fine skunk. I remember I had one once and he was the best pet I ever had." Ms. Grey said, smiling.  
"I knew these white tips were a bad impulse buy." Jeff said, shaking his head to try to glare at them.  
"I think you look.... What is the word..."  
"Like a moron?" Clocky teased.  
"Like a skunk?" Paintress offered.  
"Badbutt." Tim said, smiling.  
Jeff snorted before laughing, shaking at the words.   
"I think you look pretty bad boy with those bangs of yours..."   
"Thanks y'all." Jeff said, chuckling. "Tim? Anything you want to ask the Gray Lady?"  
"What was Slender like as a mortal? And how did he become a creepypasta?"  
"Well... Slender was a businessman, I remember... A very mysterious one at that... Hm... There isn't much I know about Slenderman, I'm afraid. I just know he made a very dark deal... and was cursed to be as he is now for eternity." She said, making faces as she attempts to remember.  
"It's fine... I just remember looking it up one time and got something different that I didn't believe..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Thank you..." Tim looked at the clock and saw that they only had two hours to get ready now.  
"Anything else, my dear? Or is it time for you two to depart?" She asked, seeing him eye the clock.  
"They have two hours until Jeff's surprise, ma'am." Clocky said, chuckling at Tim's shocked gaze. "It's my job, Tim... My name isn't Clockwork for nothing."  
"Jeff? You have anything?"  
"Nah... Well... Who is Zoey Stallton? Or who is Slender's girlfriend?" Jeff asked, revealing that he had Zalgo's book. "Zalgo left this at our house... and it seems he has a relationship with a Zoey... Any info?"  
"Hm... Well... Zalgo was once mortal... He was a dark male who read Latin and learned all sorts of magic... Including Black and forbidden magics... He was consumed by the darkness, and reverted to a form we refer to as Mindless Zalgo. He devoured souls and the bodies of mortals and creepypastas alike... He, after many years of terror, finally became the Zalgo you are most familiar with. He met a female who was like him in his mortal years, only she knew when to draw the line. She learned white magic, the helpful kind, and was known as a mystic healer... She lived in Salem, during the witch trials..." She trailed off, before saying, "She was burned at the stake on June 7, 1692."  
"Do you know how I know Latin?"  
"That's no surprise. Slenderman was also a reader of the ancients." She says, smiling. "He most likely taught you."  
"Why?"   
"So you could learn further magic... Maybe to help him reverse his curse?" She says, thinking for a moment.  
"Wait wait... I learned magic?" Tim asked, stalling.  
"Perhaps. I know you learned to used it to teleport massive distances, more than Slender Walking... and that you learned to levitate things." She said, thinking.  
"Man... Imagine getting the remote without getting up..." Tim joked, Jeff laughing at that.  
"I like your thinking'!" Jeff said, snickering. "Wow... Such a history lesson..."  
"Could I relearn it? I could help if I could do stuff again."  
"I know Latin, and I could help to teach you." The Gray Lady offered, smiling.  
"Perfect! Maybe Jeff could learn too." Tim offered, looking at Jeff smiling.  
"I have my knife. I am good." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"Okay, when should we start, Ms. Grey?"  
"After today. You two have fun. Come back tomorrow and we will begin." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you, Ms. Grey1  
"It's a pleasure, Mr. Williams. Now, off with you two. Time is ticking." She says, laughing.  
"Let's go, Jeff!" Tim said, putting on Jeff's hoodie.  
"Alright. See you around, ladies!" Jeff said, leading Tim out. The sky was stormy and this time, no one was on the streets due to fear of the storm.  
"Seems like people are made of sugar..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Yeah... A little rain never killed anybody..."  
"Lightening. Now that has killed people. Not many, but still." Jeff said, chuckling.  
"Let's hurry home then we can take the truck to the restaurant."  
"Actually... I hired a limo." Jeff said, smirking.  
"Spoiler spoiler..." Tim said, but his smile got bigger.  
"I admit it. I spoil you."  
"You do... Is it bad that I like it?" Tim asked as they walked down the street together.  
"Nope. I would be confused and unhappy if you didn't like being spoiled."  
"I love being spoiled... Especially when it comes from you."  
"Because I am king."  
"The KING, of creepypasta!" Tim laughed.  
"Yeah!"  
"Is that so? To think, I had that title..."  
"Dang..." Tim said, getting into a fighting stance.  
"Nabit..." Jeff finished, groaning.  
"What do you want?" Tim asked, ready for a fight.  
"I heard you have something of Zalgo's... And I wished to see what you have." Slender said, appearing down the street.   
"Nope!" Tim grabbed the book and put it in his pants, making sure it was hidden. "Sorry to disappoint!"  
"Nothing!" Jeff said, sticking out his tongue.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Super sure. Do we have to get Lady out here?" Jeff said, pointing to the building. "I will tell on you! And you know she will side with us!"  
"Then what is that in your pocket, Tim?"  
"What is going on?" Clockwork said as she walked out, before freezing. "Slender..."  
"Clock? What is wrong?"  
"HE is here." She calls out. "Seems like he is up to his tricks."  
"I will get my brush!" Paintress called.  
"See? We got friends, faceless!" Jeff yelled.  
"I am just merely asking a question? Why are you so offensive if you have nothing to hide?"  
"You are harassing us, and have been for too long!" Jeff snarled.   
"What seems to be the issue here, men?" The Gray Lady asked, as she walked out. "Ah, Slenderman... It has been a while. Aren't you a bit far from your forest?"  
"I'm just asking Masky What he has and Jeff is getting defensive."  
"Fine! It's cigarettes okay!" Tim said, wanting this to be done with and Slender froze.  
"I thought I broke you of that nasty habit..."  
"He is not of your kind any longer, from what I have heard, Slenderman. He is allowed to poison his lungs if he wishes." The Gray Lady said, knowing it wasn't cigarettes.  
"I got this lecture enough from Jeff!" Tim said, sighing.  
"Trust me! I have!" Jeff said, nodding.  
"I don't want you dead, Masky... I will make sure you get no more cigarettes from now on." At that, Slender left.  
"Well, at least he said Masky. You are in the clear, Tim." Jeff said, joking.   
"What he doesn't know is that I am officially 5 days sober from cigarettes because I got tired of your complaining."  
"Ah... Yay for annoyingness!"  
"Yep." Tim said, looking at his watch. "We should hurry..."  
"Yeah! Thanks Gray Lady! We got to get going." Jeff said, putting Tim on his back and running.  
"I can run too..." Tim said, though he felt happy that he had such a strong boyfriend.  
"I run faster!" Jeff said, laughing.  
"You do..." Tim said, the ride surprisingly smooth and they got to their house quickly in time to put on their tuxes and for the limo to pull up.  
"Ready to go, darlin?" Jeff asked, smiling.  
"I am. Do you think my hair looks okay? I think paintress did a good job but.. Do you like it?"   
"It's beautiful, like you, Tim."  
"Thanks... Let's go..." Tim said, smiling as he blushed before being led out to the limo.  
"After you, sir." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Thank you kind sir..." Tim said, getting in the limo with Jeff following.  
"I am just a good guy." Jeff said, after sliding in.  
"Yeah, I can't tell why there would be rumors of you killing people.." Tim whispered, giggling.  
"Naw... I would neeeever do that..." Jeff said, before quietly laughing.  
"Where to sir?" An elderly gentleman asked, smiling.  
"To Don's castro, my good man."  
"Of course, sir..." The limo driver started toward the middle of the city, where the heart of it all was.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, anything you want in particular?" Jeff asked, before looking out the window, astounded by it all.  
"I've never been there before... I really don't know what they have."  
"Everything..." Jeff said, murmuring.  
"You ok?" Tim asked, looking out the window with Jeff.  
"I don't like crowds much... But hopefully it will be more clear in the place." He says.  
"It's very hard to get into.... I'm going to guess only a few will be allowed in..."  
"We can hope." Jeff said, getting out as soon as the limo stopped. He brushed himself off, before giving Tim his hand. "Let's go get our table, pretty boy."  
"Of course, my knight." Tim said, smiling as he walked with him to the entrance and a security guard stopped them.  
"We have a reservation... Under Woods?" Jeff said, smiling.  
"Of course. Allow me to show you to your table, sirs." The waiter said, leading them to a window seat. He took their drink orders before leaving and Tim sat down, noticing everyone was staring at them and their hair.  
"I think they like us..."Jeff said,  
"I think so too." Tim smiled, holding Jeff's hand.  
"Good. We are a breath of fresh air among these mummies." Jeff said, laughing.  
"Yep, a good thing too." Tim said, smiling as the waiter came back with their drinks.  
"Thank you, sir." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Yes, thank you very much." Tim said, smiling big and the waiter smiled back.  
"Of course... Here are your menus and I'll give you some time to drink and talk about what you want... Would you like some breadsticks?" The waiter asked, smiling.  
"Hell yeah. Bring them all." Jeff said, nodding.   
"Of course sir... They will be right out." The waiter nodded, leaving to get the breadsticks.  
"So, what shall we talk about, pretty boy?" Jeff asked, smiling as he looked over the menu. "Politics? Religion? Video games?"  
"What is your religion? Are you a democrat or republican? Favorite video game?"  
"I am something that doesn't care, Demo or whoever doesn't fuck up, and Grand Theft Auto."  
"Cool... I like to believe there is a God planning everything out, I'm a liberal Democrat, and I love the old Spongebob game for Playstation..." Tim admitted.  
"Haven't had the chance to play that. Is it good?" Jeff asked, as he finally chose what he wanted.  
"Very... What do you want?" Tim asked, smiling as he knew what he wanted just as the waiter asked for their order.  
"I am having the triple steak burger with fries." Jeff said, smiling big. "I am a child!"  
"I am having the chicken taquitos with ranch and the mac and cheese along with mashed potatoes." Tim said. nodding as he sipped his adult beverage.  
"Very good sirs..."  
"I also want a side of mac and cheese! Along with a super sized vanilla shake!" Jeff said.  
"Yes sir... Is that all?"  
"Is it?" Jeff asked, looking at Tim.  
"Yes sir, that shall be all. Thank you." Tim said, smiling as the waiter left.  
"Food better get here fast." Jeff said, smiling brightly.  
"Gives us time to just relax with each other if it doesn't..." Tim said, liking spending time with Jeff.  
"Yeah... Let's look around and make fun of people... Those two fossils over there are talking about us." Jeff said, jerking his head in the direction of the men.  
"Really..." Tim glanced over without turning his head, sneaking a peek at the.  
"They are saying how low the place has gotten for letting us in... A bunch of vagabonds!" Jeff said, snickering.  
"Well, sucks to be them then... Their evening probably ruined because they can't just let one thing go..."  
"That couple is complaining about how we are both men..." Jeff said, frowning. "She looks like a man too. Republicans and their homophobic comments..."   
Tim listened, finding he could hear stuff better when he focused. "The waiter over there. is complaining about our hair and how it's disgusting that we are even here..."  
"Well... I am about to make everyone who is a homophobe about to explode..." Jeff said, before standing up and clanking a wine glass. "Attention! Attention please!"  
"Jeff... What are you doing?" Tim asked, everyone looking at them and he felt nervous yet excited for some reason like something good was going to happen.  
"My dearest Tim, I wish to make you a promise, and ask a very important question..." Jeff said, smiling proudly as he got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box, and cleared his throat. "Tim, my pretty boy and my one and only... I have a VERY important question, that will define the rest of your life."  
"Jeff..." Tim said, his heart fluttering as he stared at the box.  
"Would you make me the happiest man in this universe and promise your heart to me for eternity?" Jeff asked, before opening the box to reveal a large engagement ring. "I promise I won't cut it out and smash it like so many men before."  
"Oh my... Yes! I will!" Tim said, hugging Jeff tightly as he started to tear up in happiness for the first time in his life.  
Jeff slid the ring on Tim's finger, and picked Tim up, twirling him around. The restaurant was cheering, others genuinely happy for the couple while others were doing it to be polite and were hiding their disgust.   
"You can suck it, homophobes!" Jeff said, pointing to the couple who were whispering about their disgust. Tim laughed at their faces kissing Jeff on the lips before hugging Jeff once more. "Now, everyone will know that you are my boy and they cannot flirt, touch, talk to, watch, look at, or do anything with you. Only me."  
"My knight.. Yours forever and you're mine forever..." Tim said, not willing to let him go just yet.  
"Now... Let's sit down and eat, before I take you to a movie and stuff." Jeff said, having a long night planned. "We are going to a movie, then we are going to a small night carnival thats happening on the beach, then we are doing other stuff."  
"Of course... That sounds like lots of fun." Tim said, smiling as he sat down.  
Jeff sat back down, smiling proudly at his crowning achievement.  
"Your food sirs... And here is a bottle of our best wine on the house for your great celebration.." A waitress said, coming up with their food and a bottle.  
"Thanks... and our hair is fabulous, right?" Jeff said, winking at Tim.  
"Of course, sir. The best in the house..."  
"Thank you. Our other waiter was very rude about it." Jeff said, handing her a ten dollar bill. "For your kindness."  
"Thank you sir... Hope you have a great night and my name is Tammy if you need anything." The waitress left, leaving Tim and Jeff with a bottle of very strong wine.  
"You thinking what I am thinking?" Jeff asked, grinning wildly.  
"Depends on what you are thinking." Tim said, smiling.  
"I was thinking we get all these douches drunk, and watch them act like complete idiots. We videotape them and blackmail them to be rich forever!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"I like it... But that's kind of illegal here..." Tim said, not wanting to get in trouble  
"Oh... We won't get in trouble." Jeff whispers, nodding to the waiter's door. There was Ben, in disguise. "He is here in case you-know-who showed up..."   
"Then let's do it." Tim said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Sir? You there! Can you help us for a moment?" Jeff asked, winking to Ben. He walked over, smirking.  
"What can I do for you assholes today?" Ben asked, snickering before patting Tim on the back. "Welcome to the family, Timmy... Or should I say Miss Woods?"   
"Shut up..." Tim said, blushing.  
"We need to... make our fellow eaters more jolly. Care to deliver wine to them?" Jeff asked, winking.  
"Oh... Shall I use my special blend?" Ben asked, nodding.  
"Yes sir... That is all." Jeff said.  
"Alright... Congratulations, you two." Ben said, before walking off to the kitchen.  
"Thank you." Tim said, smirking evilly.  
"Now, let's eat." Jeff said, taking a bite. "Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"  
"Good." Tim said, taking a bite and smiled like he was in heaven.  
"I can see why this place is so hard to get into... The food is amazing!" Jeff said, a goofy smile on his face.  
"These mashed potatoes are so perfect.." Tim said, smiling big as he started to giggle.  
"I might just order them, with a side of you." Jeff said, winking.  
"Try some..." Tim said, blushing at the comment before bringing a spoon of it to Jeff.  
"Nom nom..." Jeff said, taking a bite. "Not bad at all... I make them better though."  
"Of course. Home made is the best." Tim said, smiling big.  
"So, the wedding won't be for a while, until everything is done and no more drama is around to ruin it, but do you have any requests? Any foods or music or stuff?"  
"We have to have a big cake..." Tim said, smiling as he always imagined having lots of people at his wedding and a massive cake.  
"Can we have one side red velvet?" Jeff asked, smiling. "Buttercream icing too..."  
"Of course. I love buttercream and red velvet..." Tim said, smiling as he took another taquito and started to eat it.  
"Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Jeff asked, thinking. "Who is your best man? Ben is going to be mine."  
"Well... I was actually hoping Toby would be my best man..." Tim said automatically, for some reason feeling like he had to.  
"Alright. I have nothing against Tobes." Jeff said, nodding.  
"As for who is walking down the aisle... I have no clue..." Tim said, sighing as he couldn't think of anybody that he wanted.  
"You said Zalgo reminds you of your father...?"  
"Not in the good way... I mean, Zalgo has his moments but... I don't know... Who is walking you down the aisle?"  
"I am the groom! No one is giving me away! You are my bride." Jeff said, snickering.  
"Oh... Sorry, I haven't ever actually been to a wedding before..."   
"Well, you are the bride in this one... You want a dress or a tux?"  
"Tux please... But it can be white like a bride's dress..." Tim said, smiling as he knew Jeff would want to see him in a dress.  
"Yes! And you are wearing the veil." Jeff said, winking.   
"Of course. No high heels though..." Tim said, putting a stop to that before Jeff said anything.  
"Fiiiiiine.... But I get to dress you up later." Jeff debated.  
"I will compromise to that." Tim said, smiling.  
"Yay." Jeff said, before taking a big bite out of his steak burger. They finished their meal, their wine they decided to save for later and they got out their phones just as the wine started to take effect on everyone.  
"Ooo! Look at them!" Jeff said, snickering as they stumbled and wobbled.  
"Bunch of lightweights..." Tim said, taking video.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Say hi Jeff." Tim said, pointing the camera at Jeff.  
"Heyy! We got upper classed jerks drunk!" He says, waving at the camera.  
"And this is totally legal as they took the drink." Tim said, pointing it back to the crowd.  
"They never refuse free stuff..."  
"Yep... Hey! How are you feeling?" Tim asked the couple who were trashing them before.  
"I am fabulous!" The lady said, giggling loudly.  
"I want a horsey to enter the race!"  
"Oh my god... This is way too funny..."  
"Drunk rich trash!" Jeff laughed.  
"I think we should go before they sober up..." Tim said, finishing the video.  
"Alright. Here Tammy! Another ten!" Jeff said, handing her the dollar bill before picking up the extra food he bought. "Let's go!"  
"I love you so much..." Tim said after they paid and got outside.  
"I love you too, Tim."  
"You are just so amazing... I would have never have thought of that..." Tim said, looking at his ring and smiling bigger.  
"Had to give up getting a car for that ring... You better take good care of it!" Jeff said, winking.  
"We'll get a car after we get enough money... Maybe for your next birthday..." Tim said, winking back as he was led to the limo.  
"Now, what movie do we wanna see?"  
"What are they playing?" Tim asked, snuggling into Jeff.  
"Uh... Frozen... Transformers 4... Spiderman... Paranormal Activity... and Jaws."  
"Which one do you like the most?"   
"I don't know..."  
"Let's see Frozen and sing along with every. Single. Song."  
"Yes! I knew you were my soul mate!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"I hoped you would like that idea."  
"Can we scream sing it?"  
"Of course. What else would there be?" Tim said, giggling.  
"Let's go! To the movie theater!"  
"Of course, sir." The driver said, smiling as he drove them there.  
"Do you want to see it too?" Jeff asked the driver. "You can help with our fun."  
"That would be improper, sir." The driver said, Tim shrugging.  
"So? It would be fun." Tim said, the driver sighing before nodding.  
"Yeah! Now we have the devilish three! Let's see... We will scream the songs in really high voices so we don't get found out... and what else should we do?"  
"Get all the little kids to join in?" The driver offered weakly.  
"Yesss! That would be amazing! They can't kick everyone out!" Jeff said, handing him a ten. "Nice thinking!"  
"So, what is your name, mister?" Tim asked, smiling big at the older man.  
"My name is Sebastian Masters..."   
"Nice." Jeff said, nodding. "Nice to meet you."  
"You're Mr. Woods are you not? And this is your fiance?"  
"Yes. My pretty boy, Tim." Jeff said, his arm around Tim.   
"Sounds... Sweet." Sebastian said, smiling softly before focusing on the road once more.  
"Yeah... He is. Enough to get you in a sugar coma!" Jeff joked, kissing Tim's nose.  
"Come on..." Tim giggled, leaning on Jeff.  
"We are here." Sebastian said quickly.  
"Alright! Let's go everyone!" Jeff said, hopping out.  
"Yeah!" Tim said, laughing as he got out of the car  
"Come on, Sab!" Jeff said, giggling.  
"Of course, sir." Tim looked at Sebastian for a moment, finding that his name sounded really familiar.  
"Do I know you?" Tim asked, trying to pinpoint where he had heard that name before.  
"Do you know him?" Jeff asked.  
"I don't believe so, sir..."  
"Alright... Let's get inside!"  
"Okay." Tim said, putting on a smile but he was still curious about the driver,  
"So, Seb and Tim! What's your favorite frozen song?" Jeff asked, buying popcorn, candy, and soda. "I love Let It Go!"  
"I like that song too... But my favorite is For The First TIme in Forever." Sebastian said, smiling at Tim  
"It reminds me when I first... heh... did my job." Jeff said, smiling.  
"That song reminds me of my child..."  
"Kids, eh? He all grown up?" Jeff asked, handing him some popcorn. "Hope you like popcorn."  
"He's lost his way... But I'm hoping everytime I hear that song that he will finally understand what I did for him was right..."  
"Ah... I hope you get to be with him again one day." jeff said, patting his back. "He livin well though? He not doing drugs or something, right?"   
"Thank you and he is doing well... I know I've made some mistakes too though."  
"We all have, trust me..." Jeff said, nodding. "But we all can improve on ourselves."   
"Everyone deserves a second chance... Some people just need more than that though..." Tim said, patting Sebastian's back.  
"Tim is my second chance in life..." Jeff said, smiling. "  
"And you say I'm sweet..." Tim said, kissing Jeff on the cheek and smiled big.  
"Ack... I am not sweet... I am sour." Jeff said, poking him.  
"Good thing I like sour things..."  
"Heh heh! Lucky lucky me..." He said, smiling.  
"How did you two first meet?"   
"He came into my club with a friend of ours, EJ... I was a bouncer, and he was getting the job of bartender... I knew he was my heart and soul when I saw him." Jeff said, smiling.  
"I just thought he was the best guy I have could remember..." Tim said, smiling. "Funny, charming, not to mention cute... Made my heart just bounce everywhere..."  
"Well, I am a bouncer." Jeff joked, walking into the room and finding the perfect seat.  
"Where do you work now?" Sebastian asked.  
"The 9th Circle. We... had a few issues with our old boss." Jeff said, sighing. "He is kinda like... I don't know how to explain him..."   
"Protective?" Tim offered.  
"Obsessed. He won't let go of the past." Jeff corrected.  
"It's hard to let go..." Sebastian said,   
"Yeah... I suppose... But after awhile, I hope he finds a new boy and leaves us alone." Jeff said. "I just don't want to lose Tim to him."  
"What do you think of him Tim? You obviously think a bit higher of him as you used a more positive word." Sebastian asked and Tim sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Jeff stayed silent, eating a bit of popcorn to still his tongue.  
"I don't know... I just... It's like how you feel with your kid... I think it feels like to him he lost his child and it makes me feel bad because I don't like to make people feel like that... I'm a sharer not a keeper."  
"You are soft... another reason I like you."  
"It's just hard... I know it must be hard for him too..."  
"If he could stop trying to take you back, I would invite him over for dinner, but no, he has to act like I stole you."  
"Sounds like you stole his heart..." Sebastian chuckled and Tim noticed Sebastian was much more relaxed than before.  
"More like he stole mine." Jeff said, laughing. "If you ever wanted to go back, Tim, I told you... I would take you back... or if you wanted sl... your old boss in your life, I would sit down and allow it too..."  
"I would never leave you... I love you too much to ever leave you... But I wouldn't mind having an actual relationship with Slender... Maybe we could get along again... What he wants will only make me more confused about myself..."  
"I think if you told him that, he would understand..." Sebastian said, smiling but his eyes were sad.  
"Maybe..." Tim said, snuggling into Jeff for comfort.  
"Yeah... Just if he ever hurts you, I will have to give him a new face! Maybe a clown... or a fishy face?" jeff said, smiling as he held Tim.  
"A new face?" Sebastian asked, looking amused.  
"Yes... Heh heh... Maybe do some kung fu!" He says, making Tim giggle.  
"I can imagine you doing that in a karate outfit..."  
"High ya..." Jeff said, laughing.  
"You both seem to like each other..." Sebastian said before the movie started to play the previews, a bunch of little kids going in.  
"He is my boy... My pretty boy..." Jeff said, proud.  
"He is my knight Jeffy... Always protecting me..." Tim said, smiling.  
"The movie is starting..." Sebastian said, smiling as Tim smiled back at him. They watched the movie, singing loudly with every song and the kids joined along, a couple of adults complaining but the ushers couldn't do a thing with so many people having fun. Soon though, the movie was over and it was time to go.  
"Ha ha! That was so much fun! Ha ha ha!" Jeff laughed, snorting from how much fun it had been.  
"Yep... I can't remember when I had so much fun.." Tim said, smiling big.  
"I want to show you both something... Come here..." Sebastian said, leading them to the side of the theatre where it was darkest.  
"You aren't going to mug us, right?"  
"No. Of course not. I have no need for money... Jeffery..." Sebastian waved his hand in front of his face, becoming taller and his face slowly disappeared.  
"The fuck?!?"  
"Slender..." Tim said, looking up at the being.  
"This is wrong in so many ways!"  
"Why? This was the only way I could talk to both of you without you calling Zalgo."  
"What do you want?" Tim asked, knowing what he wanted but had to ask,  
"I wanted to see how you felt about me and I wanted to tell how I felt about you..."  
"You... think of me as your child?" Tim asked.  
"I could see how you think that..." Jeff murmured.  
"You acted like one many times... The tantrums I would calm down, the crying I would soothe, the night terrors I would make go away... But now you've grown up... And I don't know how to deal with that...." Slender said, his voice full of pride and sadness at the same time. Tim looked at him, realizing for the first time just how much he meant to Slender. "But now, I must give you away to a man I know now will take care of you... And i give you my blessing."  
"Well you can't... Wait what?" Jeff asked, shocked.  
"You are?" Tim asked, Slender nodding and waved his hand in front of his face to go back in his glamour to show that he was tearing up.  
"Yes, and I hope you will forgive me for what I have done... I just... I don't want to lose you..." Slender said, smiling sadly and Tim hugged him, shocking both Jeff and Slender.  
"Thank you... Thank you for apologizing and for your blessing." Tim said, squeezing him tight before pulling Jeff into the hug.  
"Yeah... I forgive you, faceless." Jeff said, hugging the man. "You can come over anytime you want... as long as you don't glitch Ben."  
"And if you get along nicely... I'll let you walk me down the aisle." Tim said, feeling as though that made his heart and head happy.  
"Yeah..."  
"Thank you, Ma-- Tim... I am very grateful for you."  
"You wanna... join us for the night? To catch up?" Jeff offered, smiling. "You can help plan the way into the future wedding."  
"Thank you... But you two deserve to have an evening alone... Your real driver is in the front seat, with memories of driving you both around. I will be back though, though this time as a father figure." At that, Slender walked down the street in his glamour, wiping his eyes as he left.  
"You know... He ain't that bad." Jeff said, as he walked back to the limo with Tim.  
"He isn't..." Tim said, smiling as he held Jeff's hand. They got back into the limo, this time their driver was a younger looking guy.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah. To the carnival!"  
"Of course." They were drove to the carnival, Tim looking in awe at the flashing lights and colors.  
"What shall we ride first?" Jeff asked.  
"What rides do you like?" Tim asked, smiling.  
"I wanna ride a pony..."  
"Then to the merry-go-round?" Tim offered, knowing Jeff was too big for a real pony.  
"Yeah!" Tim grabbed a map and led them to the merry-go-round, smiling big at the fact it said any age was allowed to ride.  
"But... Ponies..." Jeff said, frowning cutely. He didn't see the sign.  
"You are allowed to ride the ponies."  
"I am?! PONIES!" Jeff squealed, getting in line.  
"Which one do you want to ride?" Tim asked, smiling softly.  
"The black one! With the white hooves!"  
"Of course. I want you to have as much fun as possible."  
"You too! Come on!" Jeff said, dragging him on.  
"I'll just ride the chariot..." Tim said.  
"Nooooo! Then I will sit by youuu!"  
"No no... Ride the horse... It's just... I usually fall asleep on these things..." Tim said, embarrassed.  
"Then I shall be your pillow." Jeff said, smiling as he sat in the chariot. "Besides... I have never been in the chariot before!"  
"It's more boring..."  
"Don't care. I am staying near you."  
"I'll be fine alone... I want you to have fun. How about you take the black horse right behind the chariot so you can still see me?"  
"I wanna sit with you..."  
"Fine." Tim sighed, sitting down himself and a minute later the ride started.  
"This is Romantic, right?"  
"... Yeah..." Tim said tiredly, the music and swaying making him sleepy and he leaned on Jeff.  
"Heh... You can sleep for a moment... I will take you home..." Jeff said, smiling.  
"Nooo... I want to ride the rides with you..." Tim whined, forcing himself to stay awake.  
"It's night time... You wanna sleep."  
"So?"  
"I will win you a prize then we leave."  
"I don't want to ruin the night just because I need sleep..." Tim said, wanting to do anything to make Jeff happy.  
"Look... You are mine now. Nothing could ruin this night." Jeff said, winking.  
"Okay... Maybe we can come back tomorrow..." Tim said, smiling.  
"Yeah..." Jeff said, snuggling Tim. The ride ended and Tim was picked up, smiling as he yawned. "Bedtime, Timmy..."  
"Okay..." Tim said, closing his eyes for one second only to slip into darkness.


End file.
